Un beso y una flor
by Ravenclaw's heir
Summary: La razón no siempre es preponderante sobre el sentimiento, y Hermione lo analiza en su vida de forma directa. De la cancion de Nino Bravo, un beso y una flor...¡NO ES UN SONGFIC! ¡TERMINADO! ULTIMO CAPITULO. No habrá epilogo SPOILERS TODOS LOS LIBROS
1. un te quiero, una caricia y un adiós

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás, y si la trama es parecida a la de algún otro escritor, pues bien, pertenecen a ese escritor, la forma de escribir sí es mía. 

Cuánto hace que lo vi por última vez...Cuánto hace que sentí sus caricias, su delicado tacto... Cuánto hace que lo abracé contra mí y sentí su respiración, suave, apacible, calmada... Cuánto hace que probé sus labios por última vez... 

Han trascurrido seis años desde la última vez que yo, al igual que otra mucha gente, vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, brillando con una sensación indescriptible debajo de esa rebelde cabellera negra, pidiendo a gritos ser amansada.

La última vez que lo vi, hace seis años en la estación, seguía siendo ese mismo niño asustadizo de once años que conocí tiempo atrás, tan tímido, callado, y con el corazón tan grande que hasta era increíble pensar que tanta bondad existía en su pequeño cuerpo. Sus últimas palabras aún llegan a mi oído, como un lejano eco traído por el viento... "Nos veremos pronto"... y aún así, sigo esperando a que cumpla su promesa.

Aún me veo a mí misma tratando de retener esas lágrimas que tanto amenazaban por salir, tratando de emitir sonido alguno para expresar cuánto dolor sentía al ver a mi mejor amigo irse de mi vida, así no más, como otra cosa más que el viento se llevó. 

"Hermione, no llores, volveré. Es algo que tengo que hacer" me decía él, con su sonrisa bondadosa y sus ojos brillando de tristeza, mezclada con excitación por el nuevo giro que daría su vida.

"No... no puedo Ha-Harry ¿cuándo volverás?" le pregunté yo insegura, tratando en vano de sostener las lágrimas.

"Cuando todo haya acabado, volveré a ti" murmuró acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

"¿Lo prometes?" pregunté absorbiendo su delicado tacto.

"Lo juro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaré junto a ti, viendo televisión en un desgastado sillón de tu propia casa" dijo tratando de subir mis ánimos tomando sutilmente mi mano, trazando su dedo índice sobre mi palma lentamente.

"Eso espero" dije dándole un ligero empujón esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Nos miramos a los ojos profundamente, y lentamente se fue acercando.             Podía oír el latir de su corazón y su respiración que se aceleraba cada vez más, mientras los dos cerrábamos los ojos y nos dejábamos sumir en un mundo de fantasías, en un mundo donde sólo existíamos los dos, un mundo tan ajeno a todos, excepto nosotros mismos, un mundo que sólo podíamos explorar los dos, cogidos de la mano, absorbiendo cada instante de belleza y placer en nuestra memoria y al cual nadie podía penetrar.

"Te quiero" me dijo una vez se separó de mí tomándome nuevamente de la mano.

"Yo también... por favor cuídate mucho" le dije entre pequeños sollozos. 

"Lo haré" dijo dándole una suave apretada a mi mano y yendo hacia los demás para despedirse de ellos. Miré cómo se alejaba, paso a paso, y sentí que cada paso era señal de cómo se alejaba de mi vida, y sentía mi corazón oprimido y un dolor inimaginable en mis entrañas, que no podía ser saciado con nada.

Se preguntarán por qué lo llamé mi mejor amigo y aún así, no nos comportábamos como tales, bien, en realidad siempre fue mi mejor amigo, y nunca pasó a ser más que eso.

El día en que nos besamos por primera vez, en que esa "amistad especial" empezó, corríamos por nuestras vidas al ser pillados por Filch después de medianoche donde Hagrid, visitando a nuestro enorme amigo. Los tres corríamos en direcciones opuestas para despistar a Filch, quien procuró perseguir a Ron primero, dejándonos escapar. Entré rápidamente al castillo y me metí en un pequeño armario de limpieza, que se encontraba cerrado con llave, algo que perfectamente podía arreglar. Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado mirando que no hubieran moros en la costa, y al voltear me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

"Hola" oí frente a mí y si no fuera porque me hubiera tapado la boca, nos habrían descubierto al instante. Me calmé al ver que el poseedor de esa voz no era más que el mismo que tenía esos enormes ojos verdes esmeralda, que siempre tenían una influencia secreta en mí, y que no me atrevía a desobedecer jamás.

"Harry... ¿qué haces aquí?" dije en un murmullo una vez que él hubiera retirado su mano de mi boca.

"Lo mismo que tú" dijo picándome el ojo, "escondiéndome de Filch".

"Pobre Ron" dije tratando de mirar entre la abertura de la puerta por señales de vida al otro lado suyo. "Si lo atrapan, será nuestra culpa".

"Lo sé" dijo Harry sintiendo el remordimiento "nosotros lo obligamos a ir donde Hagrid, y él no quería porque era muy tarde y peligroso"

"Era porque estaba durmiendo" dije yo reprobadoramente "no porque fuera tarde y nos pudieran atrapar". Harry rió levemente ante mi comentario. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el espacio dentro del armario realmente era reducido y nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Al parecer él lo notó también por la mirada que me dio.

"Ehh... ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?" pregunté yo tratando de alejar su mente del hecho de que nuestros cuerpos se presionaban uno contra el otro.

"No me gustó" se limitó a decir mirándome muy extraño.

"Supongo que no aguantó tu 'calmado' temperamento" dije mirándolo furtivamente.

"Está bien, lo acepto. Eso fue lo que sucedió... pero es que odio que se comporte como la reina del mundo sólo porque está saliendo conmigo... así son todas. Soy una persona normal, ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

"Harry, tú eres 'El niño que vivió' y mucha gente te ve así" dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"No todos me ven así" mencionó mirándome como lo había hecho antes.

"Lo sé" me limité a decir. Nos quedamos callados por un tiempo, y noté durante ese laxo que a veces me miraba de reojo, como esperando a que sucediera algo.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté un poco cansada de sus no disimuladas miradas.

"Nada, nada" dijo él mirando a todos lados menos a mí. Después de un tiempo, volvió a hablar "Es que... me gusta tu olor" dijo un poco reluctante al confesármelo.

Lo miré perpleja, sin saber si era en broma o no y lo único que se me ocurrió fue echar una carcajada. Me miró un poco incrédulo y una vez terminé de reírme habló.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó de mal humor.

"¿Hablabas en serio?" le dije limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Por supuesto" dijo en tono áspero. Lo miré un poco apenada, sin saber qué decir.

"Ehh... lo siento" murmuré con la cabeza gacha. Sentí su mano tomar suavemente mi barbilla y levantándome el rostro, encontrándome con su penetrante mirada. No me dijo nada, simplemente se me acercó y... pasó su nariz detrás de mi oreja, inhalando  mi olor, que para mí no existía puesto que no me echaba ningún tipo de perfume o cosa por el estilo. La punta de su nariz tocó mi cuello, y sentí una agradable sensación esparcirse por mi cuerpo. Momentos después sentí algo mucho más suave sobre mi cuello, y al momento me percaté de que estaba dándome suaves besos de pluma sobre él. Quedé paralizada, sin saber que hacer o decir, siquiera pensar, sólo sentía la misma sensación de antes diez veces magnificada penetrar por cada célula de mi cuerpo, que me nublaba la memoria y no me dejaba pensar en nada, sólo en que sus labios rozaban mi cuello una que otra vez. Tiempo después, oí a lo lejos mi nombre y noté que me llamaba mirándome un poco extrañado.

"¿Ehh?" pregunté incoherentemente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó levemente preocupado.

"Claro, claro" dije sintiendo la sangre subir a mi cabeza.

"Eh... siento lo que hice... es que... quería saber a qué sabía tu piel" confesó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Lo miré entre apenada y extrañada, aún sintiendo la agradable sensación en mi cuerpo que poco a poco se iba evaporando.

"No... no te preocupes" dije tratando de formar nuevamente palabras en mi mente. "¿cuánto llevamos aquí?"pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No lo sé" respondió él "creo que el camino está libre, no he oído nada del otro lado desde hace tiempo".

"Bien" dije yo tratando de voltearme para mirar por la abertura de la puerta para verificar que no hubiera nadie. Lentamente, la abrí y empecé a correr lo más rápido posible, con Harry detrás de mí siguiéndome los pasos. Rápidamente llegamos a la torre de Gryffindor y di la contraseña a la señora Gorda quién nos permitió la entrada al recinto. Me senté en un sillón frente al fuego que hacía tiempo se había extinguido mientras limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor que bajaban por mi frente. Harry subió a su dormitorio y momentos después bajó con una mirada preocupante.

"No me digas que...

"Ron no está" terminó él la frase por mí "¿crees que lo atraparon?" preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño preocupada, sin saber qué decir. Mi mente aún no funcionaba del todo bien y ahora con la desaparición de Ron me confundía más.

"De seguro... aún se está escondiendo de Filch, él no sabe que somos nosotros al fin y al cabo" dije tratando de darle seguridad a mi voz y creer en mis propias palabras.

"Espero que tengas razón" dijo él pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabellera, una costumbre que había adquirido siempre que se sentía nervioso.

Me quedé mirándolo, admirando su propia belleza. No me refiero físicamente, aunque tenía su gracia, sino a su belleza interior, que salía como vapor por todo su ser, y le daba ese brillo especial que yo tan bien conocía y que me cautivaba.

"Harry..." dije yo tiempo después de que hubiéramos llegado "¿Por qué... me dijiste aquello  de... que olía bien? No creo que huela a nada" Él me miró como sólo él sabía hacerlo y me sonrió dulcemente, acomodándose para quedar frente a mí.

"No lo sé sinceramente, pero siempre que tú estás a mi lado, percibo cierta aroma que no conozco, pero que es exquisita y perturbadora a la vez, y simplemente quería que tú lo supieras" dijo un poco sonrojado. Le sonreí un poco apenada y callé, sintiendo que su mirada aún estaba puesta sobre mí.

"¿Puedo... probarla?" me preguntó al rato dudando de sus propias palabras.

"¿Probar qué?" pregunté confundida, sorprendida de la nueva sinceridad de Harry.

"Tu aroma" respondió tímidamente. Lo miré extrañada sin comprender qué quería decir en realidad.

"Pensé que ya lo habías hecho, con mi cuello" dije señalándolo.

"No, probé tu piel, no tu aroma" dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio.

"No entiendo cómo vas a probar mi aroma si se supone que es algo intangible..." empecé

a decir pero callé cuando él hizo un súbito movimiento quedando frente a mí, mirando mis labios tentadoramente a la vez que se mordía los suyos, dando a entender que hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de sus inexplicables y nuevos arrebatos, pero que no daba marcha atrás una vez todo dicho. No dije nada, lo miré con expectación, dándole a entender que dejaba la decisión en sus manos, no en las mías. Él lo tomó como luz verde y acortó la distancia entre nosotros, sus manos frías y temblorosas tomando las mías con miedo, como un pequeño niño inseguro de si está haciendo bien o mal. Ahí fue el momento en que ese mundo nuevo, al cual sólo pertenecíamos los dos apareció. Comprendí qué quería decir con lo de la aroma, ya que yo probé de la suya y era la más dulce y exquisita que alguna vez había probado, y que era tan  adictiva que después no pude renunciar a ella, y necesitaba mi dosis diaria para estar feliz. 

Este nuevo descubrimiento entre los dos se quedó así, entre los dos, jamás lo quisimos llevar a otro nivel, ya que nos contentaba estar así, y además el secreto y el misterio lo hacía más emocionante. 

Sentía cómo él absorbía de alguna manera mi aroma, me absorbía a mí, con su beso tímido que se tornó en uno apasionado y desenfrenado, al cual yo respondía con el mismo fervor, a la vez que yo lo absorbía a él y lo dejaba entrar a mí. Cada vez me sentía más débil, sin embargo con una fuerza que iba más allá de las fronteras, y no me dejaba parar. A medida que el tiempo transcurría, mi mente se nublaba más, hasta que hubo un momento en que perdí toda noción del tiempo y el espacio, y sólo sabía que él y yo existíamos por esa conexión que teníamos. 

Cuando sentí que mis pulmones clamaban por aire, rompí el beso y sentí como mis pies tocaban tierra nuevamente, y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Lo miré en la oscuridad, con la luz de la luna como única fuente de visibilidad, y vi que él me observaba igualmente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire como yo. Su mirada era tan penetrante que en ese momento me sentí desnuda, expuesta como un cuadro en un museo a ser juzgada por el coleccionista, y sentí vergüenza, abrazándome para que no pudiera verme más.

En ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda se movió y rompimos el contacto visual para observar quién llegaba. Ron entraba un poco agitado pero con una sonrisa triunfante que quería decir que se había librado de problemas. Y sin decir más, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo con un nuevo sentimiento en mí. Antes de entrar por la puerta que dirigía a los cuartos femeninos, le lancé una mirada furtiva a Harry y él me observaba también, y comprendí que él sentía lo mismo, y que aquello no fue algo de una noche, sino que seguiría hasta que uno de los dos lo diera por acabado. 

Esa fue la causa de mis desaventuras, eso fue lo que dio inicio a un nuevo tipo de amistad entre él y yo, y en el que tiempo después, mucho después, cuando él ya no estaba, me dio a entender que no sólo lo quería a él y a sus besos y caricias por la amistad y el sentido de peligro por ser atrapados, sino porque en realidad, me había enamorado de él y si lo hubiera aceptado en vez de negado en aquel entonces, todo habría sido diferente.

**N/A: **Pues bien... mi segundo intento de fic, la pareja es obvia, pero ustedes deciden si lo dejo en sólo esto o le pongo más capítulos o qué. Pues espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí en un momento de depresión y esto fue lo que me salió, y me cuesta mucho compartirlo ya que es lo que sentí pero... espero que lo acepten positivamente y por supuesto que me dejen sus opiniones respecto a esto, y que ya saben, me digan si les gustó o no y si debería continuarlo o dejarlo así. 

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	2. un beso y una flor

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás, y si la trama es parecida a la de algún otro escritor, pues bien, pertenecen a ese escritor, la forma de escribir sí es mía.  Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

Capitulo dos: Una flor

¿Dónde estás? Te busco, pero no te encuentro. Veo algo a lo lejos, entre la negrura, veo algo brillando, una puerta, y tu silueta aparece ahí, pero ese no eres tú.

Por favor respóndeme, te lo ruego, ¿dónde estás? Tu falta es mayor cada día y mi corazón se siente más oprimido cada vez. ¿No recuerdas tus promesas? Dijiste que volverías a mí, pronto, mas sin embargo no lo has hecho, y yo, cual perro faldero, espero a que llegues, a que vuelvas a mí.

Me levanto cada noche pensando, en que él se olvidó de mí, de mis besos, mis abrazos, mis caricias, mi apoyo incondicional a él, mi amor... ¿Por qué me tuvo que hacer esto? Sé que se fue para entrenar, para aumentar sus poderes y derrotar al señor Tenebroso, y hace tres años que logró su acometido; entonces, ¿por qué no ha vuelto? ¿Cuál es el motivo de su ausencia en nuestras vidas? ¿En mi vida? Lentamente me levanto por el calor del verano y me dirijo a mi ventana, abriéndola de par en par. El olor a sal de mar penetra por mi nariz llenando mis pulmones de esperanza, algo que se desvanece pero vuelve a aparecer después. Miro el cielo, y su color azul oscuro del amanecer contrasta con las grandes olas que rompen en la orilla, una belleza digna de admirar. 

Actualmente me encuentro en Brasil, trabajando de profesora. Hace dos años que vivo aquí.

 ¿Por qué? Bien, estudié Idiomas. Al salir de Hogwarts mis padres pensaron que lo mejor sería que estudiara algo que ellos llamaron más "normal" para su medio, que me enterara de qué sucedía con el mundo muggle, y luego podía volver al mundo del hocus pocus y abra cadabra y todo aquello. Aún me causan gracia aquellas palabras. No dije que no, simplemente, con Harry fuera de mi vida, la depresión tocó a la puerta de mi vida para quedarse por largo tiempo, y fue bienvenida. Acepté sin pero alguno y estudié la carrera que mis padres escogieron, y cuatro años después de terminarla decidí que era tiempo de ver el mundo con mis propios ojos, ya siendo toda una mujer. Por eso me vine a Brasil, el ambiente tropical me parece muy agradable, además de que aquí soy una extraña con cabello enmarañado que quiere enseñar. Esto ayuda tanto a mi alma, todo me brinda paz sin igual, y me ayuda a olvidar, a lo menos temporalmente, todo lo que viví antes de venir aquí.

Vivo en una casa cerca al mar, y en cada mínimo detalle se refleja algo de mi personalidad, desde los estantes llenos de libros mohosos por el clima, hasta las tasas de colores exóticos en la cocina. Traté de hacer de este lugar lo más hogareño posible, pero siento que le falta algo.

Aún me hablo con mis padres, y por supuesto con Ron y su familia, y uno que otro compañero de clase. Aquello me ayuda a saber que tuve una vida antes de esta, y a recordar todo lo que viví en ella. Con Harry... eso ya es otra historia. Al principio, cuando acababa de irse, nos escribíamos una carta cada tres días, que era el tiempo en que los búhos demoraban en hacer los viajes. Luego fueron cada semana, cada dos, tres, un mes, dos, seis meses, un año... hasta que un día simplemente no llegó una carta con su remitente, y aún espero que la carta con su letra llegue, y que me diga que todo está bien y que volverá pronto a mí, pero ya me estoy dejando de tantas ilusiones; hace mucho murió en mi la creencia de que volvería a ver a Harry frente a mí mientras viviera.

Mi vida sentimental no ha evolucionado mucho, he tenido una que otra relación pero no han durado mucho, ya que piensan que les estoy engañando con otro hombre, cuando lo que hago es engañarlos con el recuerdo de un ser pasado. 

Hay veces que me pregunto, si Harry Potter es verdad, si en realidad existió, o todo fue simplemente un producto de mi imaginación por un intento desesperado de llenar el vacío tan grande que hay en mi vida, pero entonces miro algo que me dice que tanto él como todo lo que viví con él fue tan verdadero como que yo existo y estoy ahora aquí, narrando mi historia... una flor, una simple, pero hermosa flor. 

Aún recuerdo exactamente el día en que me la dio; nos encontrábamos los dos solos en el castillo, me refiero claro, a sin estudiantes de tercero a séptimo año, incluyendo a Ron, que logramos convencer de que fuera diciendo cosas como 'tengo mucho que estudiar Ron' y 'sabes que Dumbledore no me deja salir, por mi seguridad'. Así logramos estar a solas, y apenas tuvimos libre el paso, nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar favorito: la orilla del lago cerca del límite del bosque prohibido, un lugar donde nadie se atrevía a ir por cuentos que los mismos Harry y yo habíamos infundido para tener un lugar especial entre los dos; éramos jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas, así que se nos permitía tal comportamiento. Llegamos a nuestro lugar e inmediatamente me recosté contra una gran roca hueca que tantas veces anteriores nos había servido de refugio en momentos de querer escondernos de los demás. Miré hacia el horizonte y vi el pálido sol de enero recaer sobre las pocas hojas de los árboles que empezaban a nacer, y como su luz se reflejaba en el congelado lago donde más abajo habitaban seres inimaginables para el humano ordinario. Mi concentración se cortó cuando sentí dos extensiones rodearme y cuando volteé a mirar me encontré con mi color favorito: el verde.

"¿No tienes frío?" me preguntó mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos.

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí" respondí a forma de jugarreta. Harry sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, apretándome más fuerte contra sí. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él la suya sobre la mía, y permanecimos así, simplemente divisando el hermoso paisaje escarchado de blanco ante nosotros, disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del otro.

"¿Sabes?" me dijo después de un rato, ninguno sin cambiar de posición "le pedí a Mandy que fuera mi novia" confesó casualmente.

"¿Y qué te dijo?" le pregunté como si la pregunta no me hubiera afectado en nada, cosa que en el momento no lo hizo en lo absoluto.

"Que le encantaría" dijo acomodando más su cabeza sobre la mía.

"Me alegro por ti" le dije con total sinceridad "ya llevabas mucho tiempo sin pareja, y Mandy es realmente una buena chica".

"Lo sé, por eso la escogí" me dijo levantando su cabeza. Sentí que me miraba así que me acomodé para poder verle frente a frente, él aún rodeándome con sus brazos.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté un poco confundida por su mirada inquietante.

"No quiero que lo nuestro termine" me dijo con total sinceridad. En ese momento comprendí lo que quería decir; la última vez que había tenido una pareja había sido antes de que comenzáramos a tener acercamientos más... 'cuerpo a cuerpo' y ahora que tenía una novia nueva, no sabía que hacer con lo nuestro.

"Oh... comprendo" murmuré deshaciéndome de su abrazo. Bajé la cabeza pensando un momento, para llegar luego a una conclusión "no tiene que terminar si tú no quieres que termine" le dije y sonrió "pero... mientras tengas pareja temo que tendremos que posponer nuestras sesiones de... ya sabes..." La sonrisa en su rostro se borró inmediatamente y su cara se volvió sombría, al parecer no le había gustado mucho que digamos mi solución.

"Pero Hermione... yo no quiero que tú y yo dejemos de... ya sabes..."

"Lo siento Harry, pero mientras estés comprometido no puedes hacer eso, sería como engañar a Mandy y no es justo con ella" le dije yo como si fuera lo más obvio. Él lo meditó durante un momento y al final terminó por aceptarlo reluctantemente.

"Bien, pero aunque sea deja que podamos seguir... no sé... abrazándonos, aquello me gusta mucho" dijo con su cara tierna. Le sonreí a manera de sí y se fue acercando a mí cuando puse una mano en su pecho.

"Harry, ya eres novio de Mandy" le dije recordándole de su nuevo estado. Una cara de decepción apareció en él.

"Bien, lo que sea" murmuró de mala gana y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos. Me acomodé nuevamente en su pecho y él reposó su cabeza sobre la mía, murmurando cosas como 'debí de haberle dicho mañana' o 'no hubiera aceptado esa condición' lo cual me producía gracia pero trataba de no reírme para que no se diera cuenta de que le oía. Al rato se movió nuevamente y se levantó del lugar dirigiéndose cerca de la orilla congelada del lago, mirando algo en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunté parándome como él y acercándome a donde estaba.

"Mira..." se limitó a decir casi sin aliento, señalando algo en el suelo. Al principio no lo vi, pero luego noté que algo rosado-amarillento sobresalía de entre la nieve. Los dos nos arrodillamos y con sumo cuidado removimos toda la nieve alrededor del objeto o la cosa que había debajo de todo ello. Al terminar de hacerlo, quedamos anonadados con lo que encontramos. Era probablemente la flor más bella que jamás hubiera visto, sus pétalos girando en forma de espiral desde el centro hacia fuera, con un tenue color rosado en las puntas que iba degradándose hasta volverse un ligero amarillo pálido en el centro, y un largo tallo verde que nacía desde el suelo. Era una vista que quitaba el aliento.

"Pero qué..." dije sorprendida, admirando la belleza de la flor "pensé que en Hogwarts las flores no crecían sino hasta marzo".

"Pues al parecer ésta es la excepción" dijo Harry admirándola al igual que yo.

"Es hermosa" dije acercándome un poco inhalando el suave aroma que de la flor salía.

"¿No crees que sea..."

"¿Venenosa? No, las he visto antes, son las Mancortipues Acoideos, mejor conocidas como Emáceas; son flores con poderes mágicos, muy raras incluso en el mundo mágico" le informé yo analizando la flor, "sus pétalos son capaces de revivir a la persona que esté a punto de morir y se dice que cuando se le pide un deseo, la flor permanecerá como el primer día en que floreció a forma de representación de que el deseo se cumple, y sólo se marchita cuando éste acaba o no es cumplido".

"¿Hay algo que tú no sepas?" preguntó Harry mirándome sorprendido. Me sonrojé pero no dije nada, gesto al cual él sonrió. "Es muy hermosa en realidad" dijo cambiando el tema, acariciando la flor levemente. En un momento, la tomó entre sus dedos y la arrancó desde las raíces.

"¡Harry!  ¿Pero qué rayos hiciste?" le grité cuando vi aquel acto tan brutal. "¿No oíste nada de lo que dije?"

"Por supuesto que lo hice" dijo Harry analizándola más de cerca "por eso mismo la arranqué". Lo miré confundida, viendo como jugaba cuidadosamente con la flor entre sus dedos.

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunté desconcertada.

"¿Cómo se pide el deseo?" preguntó él mirando fijamente a la flor.

"¿Vas a pedirle un deseo? Bien, sólo tienes que mirar su centro, el punto de donde salen los pétalos, y decir tu deseo" le dije yo preguntándome qué deseo pediría.

"Bien..." dijo él poniendo el centro de la flor a la altura de sus ojos y mirándola fijamente "Bien... deseo... deseo que esta flor permanezca siempre así de bella..." pausó un segundo y me miró sonriéndome, después volvió a mirar el centro de la flor y continuó "...siempre y cuando Hermione y yo sigamos sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro". La flor emitió una luz iridiscente por unos segundos para luego volver a su estado normal. Quedé sorprendida por el deseo que Harry había pedido y lo miré confundida, encontrándome con su mirada llena de algo que nunca antes había visto ahí, y que nunca comprendí, ni siquiera ahora, después de tantos años.

"Harry... ¿qué..." dije confundida. Me miró dulcemente y se acercó a mí con la flor en sus manos, y delicadamente recorrió mis labios con los pétalos de la flor; sé que sonará raro, pero sentí en aquel momento como si esos pétalos fueran los mismos labios de Harry, besándome dulcemente. Cerré los ojos imaginando que la flor era de hecho Harry y cuando los abrí, miré que él mismo los tenía cerrados a su vez, y pensé que había hecho aquello con aquel motivo, ya que yo no dejaría que me besara estando con Mandy. Cuando abrió sus ojos, tomó mis manos y puso la flor en ellas, luego cerrándolas y apretándolas mientras me miraba con un gran cariño que sentí que transmitía por todo su ser.

"Esta flor representa todo lo que eres para mí, y lo nuestro nunca terminará mientras ésta flor conserve ésta misma belleza". Se acercó a modo de darme un beso pero al parecer recordó lo que habíamos hablado antes y me dio un beso en la mejilla, el más tierno y más cargado de sentimiento que jamás había sentido por parte suya, y en mi corazón nació un sentimiento nuevo, o mejor dicho, despertó uno que hacía tiempo había sido sembrado ahí, y que nunca antes había percatado. 

Aquel día lo pasamos juntos mirando el paisaje, yo sosteniendo la flor que aún hoy, puesta sobre un antiguo florero griego, irradia toda la belleza que mostró el día que floreció.

**N/A:** Hola a todos!!!! Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a **angel13, emilywolen, sora kinomoto, hermione de potter, angelinaB y K. Oracle **por sus reviews, es bueno saber que si hay gente x ahí a la cual le gusta como escribo y me anima a que continúe, así que aquí les dejé el segundo capítulo y depende de cómo sigan las cosas(los reviews y yo...) seguiré escribiendo la historia, estos últimos días mi mente ha divagado mucho y me ha hecho proseguir la historia en mi cabeza, así que veremos si la continúo o no...

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo y no los haya defraudado con él, y si les sigue gustando la historia, sólo diganmelo, y si no, pues también, acepto todo tipo de sugerencia para mejorarla y que todos puedan disfrutarla, así que... les dejaré en paz xa q' puedan mandarme un review, ^_^ y estén pendientes x si aparece el tercer capitulo x ahí, adiós

D

    E

       J

    E

N

R 

    E

       V

          I

       E

    W

S

^_^ 


	3. Las penas pesan en el corazón

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás, y si la trama es parecida a la de algún otro escritor, pues bien, pertenecen a ese escritor, la forma de escribir sí es mía.  Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

¿Qué si pienso que él aún me quiere? No lo sé.

Sé la función de la flor, y sé del deseo que Harry pidió, pero, estoy empezando a dudar de la veracidad de la flor, porque si él aún me quisiera, al menos me escribiría.

Se preguntarán dónde está; bien, cuando se fue, iba a tener un entrenamiento especial con los mejores aurores del mundo entero, para prepararse y así matar a Voldemort. Nunca nos dieron su locación exacta, por si había algún soplón o algo por el estilo, sólo sé que el día que se fue, se dirigía a África, a Laos, pero tiempo después se esfumó del lugar, y ahora no sé donde está. Su entrenamiento se completaría cuatro años después de que empezara, pero cuando aún faltaba todo un año para eso, Voldemort logró localizarlo, creo que fue en Surinam, _ya sé, extremadamente cerca de  aquí,_ y por poco logró matarlo, pero al final Harry sacó una especie de arma secreta, y con ello logró derrotarlo.  Lo sé, una explicación extremadamente pobre pero dado que no supimos de ello sino hasta una semana después, junto con los medios, y sin ningún detalle alguno, mi explicación es muy completa. 

En aquella época Harry rara vez me escribía, y esa fue la última vez que me mandó una carta, contándome que había logrado derrotar al señor Tenebroso, y que la profecía tenia razón, sólo uno podría sobrevivir, y fue él. Me dijo que no sabía como, pero que cuando usó ésta arma secreta pudo haber muerto ya que puso mucho de sí mismo en ella, y sin embargo quedó vivo, mientras que su adversario no. Al final de la carta escribió algo inquietante, que no entiendo, pero se los diré, por si alguno sí logra entender su mensaje.

El camino es confuso, no sé por donde ir. Estoy perdido, pero creo que en el fondo de mi ser sé qué hacer, sólo que no me lo quiere decir. Las palabras son fuertes, pero mucho más son las acciones, y sin ellas, el motivo de continuar ya no es una opción.

Eso es todo. No comprendo su mensaje, y he tratado en vano de entenderlo, preguntando a toda clase de gente qué quiere decir, pero nadie me da respuesta alguna. 

Aunque... hubo cierta vez, encontré a un anciano caminando a orillas del mar, apenas había llegado a Brasil. Había decidido explorar el lugar, y empecé por la playa, ya que la nostalgia se encontraba en mi corazón y el atardecer, algo que siempre me ha calmado en cualquier situación, se ponía en el momento. Me quité los zapatos y caminé con los pies desnudos por la cálida arena, que me hacía sentir cosquillas en las plantas de mis pies. Observé hacia el frente y vi al hombre caminando cerca de donde me encontraba, observando el atardecer al igual que yo. En un momento, el hombre perdió el equilibrio y yo que estaba cerca, logré sostenerlo antes de que cayera a la arena. Logré estabilizarlo nuevamente y al limpiarse el anciano, me miró a los ojos profundamente y me dijo así de la nada, "la respuesta yace ante ti, esperando ser encontrada". Sé que se refería a la carta, a ese pequeño fragmento que no comprendo, lo vi en sus ojos, que me estaban diciendo lo mismo que momentos antes su portador había pronunciado, pero en vez de aclarar mi mente, me confundió más. Lo solté inmediatamente y salí corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde él se dirigía, tratando de huirle, por miedo supongo, pero no de él, sino de mí misma, ya que era la primera vez que no tenía respuesta para una pregunta que para muchos es sencilla; y en sus ojos, en sus ojos vi reproche, como si me estuviera señalando y diciéndome por qué no me esforzaba más, que realmente no me importaba saber cómo estaría Harry sino que quería que él volviera para que yo estuviera bien, que realmente me importaba mi bienestar y no el suyo, y que tenía que cumplir con su petición a modo de que volviera. Pero, ¿cuál petición? No logro entender nada... y es frustrante, muy frustrante. Sus ojos me persiguen, aquella imagen, un recuerdo tan vívido que aparece en mi mente una y otra vez, y me hace sentir culpable, culpable de algo que ni yo misma sé.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione, mira más allá"  me decía Harry una vez que nos encontrábamos volando en su escoba un sábado a medianoche.

"Eso hago" decía yo aferrándome fuertemente a su cintura, con miedo a caerme, escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda.

"No creo que mi cuerpo sea invisible para que puedas ver lo que te estoy mostrando" dijo Harry mirándome reprochadoramente. 

Levanté la cara de mala gana, mirando donde me señalaba él emocionado. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a divisar un unicornio galopando a orillas del lago a una gran velocidad, su reflejo en las oscuras aguas brillando con intensidad.

"Eh... es... muy... ¿lindo?" dije insegura sin saber qué era exactamente lo que Harry quería mostrarme.

"Mira de nuevo" me dijo él insistentemente señalando aún al unicornio. Lo miré de nuevo buscando algo de particular en él sin encontrar algo.

"Ya lo hice" le dije al cabo de un rato "es un unicornio muy lindo."  Miré a Harry y vi decepción en sus ojos; definitivamente él esperaba que yo viera algo más. 

Sin decir nada más, bajamos a tierra firme y sin decirme nada emprendió el camino hacia el castillo. Confundida, corrí hacia él extrañada y le pregunté qué sucedía. Paró en seco y giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí, una expresión molesta impresa en su rostro.

"Ese es tu problema, nunca miras más allá de las cosas."  Se limitó a decir y volvió a caminar solo hacia el castillo. Quedé paralizada en aquel momento, sin saber qué hacer o decir, simplemente procesando las palabras que él me acababa de decir, y no es sino hasta ahora que comprendo su significado, su molestia. Paso la imagen del unicornio galopando a orillas del lago una y otra vez por mi mente y veo lo que en aquel entonces él logró ver. Por supuesto que el unicornio era hermoso, pero él se refería a lo que hacía, a que sus actos eran hermosos, tantos o quizá más que él; su larga cabellera plateada moviéndose al compás del viento, su largo cuerno dorado apuntando hacia la luna, sus largas patas blancas parecían si apenas tocar el suelo, como si estuviera deslizándose sobre el agua misma, su resplandor plateado reflejado en el agua, dándole cierto aire místico, mágico. Era realmente hermoso, demasiado quizás. Harry en aquel momento quiso compartir conmigo la hermosura de ese animal en toda su magnitud, pero yo, con mi mente cerrada, no vi más allá del simple acto de galopar a orillas del lago, y eso fue lo que le molestó. ¿Por qué? Porque con ello quería darme a entender que todo en este mundo es bello, desde la cosa más simple, como galopar por el lago, a lo más complejo, como es el unicornio mismo; cada cosa, cada detalle, por más pequeño que sea, guarda un misterio, y la hermosura es su misterio, el problema está en aprender a conocerlo. Harry lo sabía, su forma de ver el mundo era simplemente maravillosa, y por su gran bondad quiso que yo viera el mundo en todo su resplandor, en toda su hermosura, quería compartirla conmigo, y yo simplemente por mi ignorancia no lo dejé, y perdí todo aquello que pude haber disfrutado a su lado.

¿Por qué les cuento esto? Bien, porque sé que en esto está la respuesta a la petición que él me mandó, tengo que mirar más allá de las cosas, pero el problema radica en cómo.

No es coincidencia aquello que me pasó con Harry y con ese fragmento de su carta, creo que hasta él mismo sabía lo que sucedería, que _esto_ sucedería, y quería enseñarme antes de que fuera tarde cómo hacerlo, para que no sucediera lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo, pero yo, con mi negligencia, no le dejé que me enseñara, y ahora sufro las consecuencias de ello. Es realmente triste, cómo pequeños actos pueden afectar tan grandemente, y yo que pensaba que era realmente inteligente... ahora me río de mi misma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los primeros rayos de sol se empiezan a reflejar en las rebeldes olas del mar, mostrando en el agua azul pequeños destellos hermosos, como susurrando un secreto a su público, al que le ve en el momento, tan glorioso.

Siempre pienso que todo lo que nos rodea sabe un secreto sobre nosotros, lo tiene guardado y constantemente lo está mostrando, pero sólo aquel suficientemente inteligente sabe comprenderlo, y en este caso no me puedo incluir a mi misma. 

Ahora mismo las olas me están contando mi secreto, cómo hacer para que Harry regrese, pero no entiendo, ya que me quedé sin instructor que me enseñara como hacerlo. Algunas veces aquello me molesta, que todo lo que está junto a mí sepa lo que yo no sé, y lo más frustrante es que ni yo misma lo entiendo, y si lo miran de ese modo ni siquiera es justo, ¿por qué todos los demás saben algo _mío? _Si es mío, ¿no se supone que _yo_ debería saberlo primero?

Pero... la vida está basada en la lucha, en el esfuerzo constante de las cosas y por las cosas que uno quiere, y si siempre tenemos todo ahí listo para que nosotros lo usemos, realmente no vale la pena, por ello también comprendo por qué todo lo demás debe saber algo mío y yo no. 

Pero no deja de ser frustrante, porque no sé cómo comprender, no entiendo cómo, ¿qué veo? _Las palabras son fuertes, pero mucho más son las acciones. _¿Qué palabras? ¿Qué acciones? ¿qué debo hacer? 

¡Maldición Harry! Me estoy muriendo de amor por ti, pero tú me alejaste, si no hubieras hecho aquello, te habría dicho que te quería más que como un amigo, que tus besos eran lo único que me llenaban, tus palabras tiernas y delicadas susurradas en mi oído me llenaban de esperanza, que tu tacto contra mi piel me hacía temblar, tu sola mirada, por dios... tu mirada era lo que más me cautivaba, tus ojos enfocados en mí me daban la mejor sensación posible, me hacían temblar y hacían que mi corazón empezara a palpitar con estrépito, podía quedarme a ver tus ojos por horas, me perdía en ellos, en su dulzura, en su amargura, en su niñez, en su madurez, en todos esos sentimientos que jamás pensé poder ver juntos todos en un mismo lugar, pero tú eres la excepción, porque tú eres especial... simplemente no hay palabras suficientes que se adapten a ti, es imposible describirte con sólo letras detrás de letras, sólo es posible describirte con gestos, y sentirte con los sentidos, porque tú mi querido Harry, eres la creación divina del universo... al menos para mí...

Tal vez... sea tiempo de olvidar, tal vez deba olvidar el pasado, y seguir adelante. Ya no puedo seguir así, esto me hace daño, y sé que probablemente, estés donde estés, te esté haciendo daño, con mi constante llamado. Tal vez jamás me he preguntado, si tú _quieres_ volver, probablemente sólo deseas olvidar, y dejar atrás el pasado, para poder comenzar una nueva vida. Supongo que si pudieras verme, dirías cuan patética soy, aferrándome a un recuerdo del pasado, que ahora es más vago que nunca, y que está enterrado debajo de miles de horas, millones de segundos, y de muchos otros recuerdos. Tengo que dejarte ir Harry, tengo que dejarte descansar, y tengo que dejar que mi alma descanse, porque desde tu partida no he hecho más que atormentarme, y si tú lo sientes, te he atormentado a ti... no quiero martirizarme más, ni hacer lo mismo contigo, sólo deseo saber, si eres aún, y si sí eres, si eres feliz, y con eso, con eso podré descansar, y prometo dejarte en paz... sólo recuerda, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y en mi corazón, siempre habrá un poco de ella...

**N/A: **Hola!!!!!!! Mil disculpas por mi eterna tardanza, es que no había tenido tiempo ni de terminar de escribir el capitulo ni de arreglarlo y poder montarlo, en serio, es que he estado bastante ocupada con el colegio, pero(gracias a dios) ya salgo esta semana, y trataré de publicar más rápido, lo prometo.

Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue bastante arduo escribirlo, poder sintetizar tantos pensamientos de esta forma es algo sumamente difícil, y espero no haberlos decepcionado... ahora, para aclarar algo, en el capitulo anterior me preguntaron que por qué hermione actuaba como si no le importara la relación de harry con la otra muchacha, y es que en realidad no era de mucha importancia porque ella no sabia que sentía aquello por harry, ven?

Ahora, si quieren que continúe la historia, tengo que hacerles una pregunta, para que aparezca hermione en el presente, y sucedan cosas en el presente, ya no podré escribir como si fuera hermione la que narrara la historia, porque queda muy feo que ella dijera: "me levanto a ver el paisaje, y suspiro lentamente...." pues en realidad no me gusta, asi q' tendría que cambiar el estilo a tercera persona, pero todo desde el punto de vista de hermione, q' opinan?? X favor díganmelo para saber de qué forma continúo con la historia, claro que eso iría después de el capitulo que le sigue a este, que es uno MUYYYY importante, porque entenderán muchas cosas de la historia, y ese sería el último donde Hermione narre las cosas desde su punto de vista. 

Muchas gracias **a Iory, emilywolen, sakura potter, laura melissa, AngelinaB, K. Oracle y Montse Black Malfoy** por sus reviews, que son el mejor regalo que me puedan ofrecer, y espero seguir recibiendo TODOS sus comentarios, así que todo aquel que es capaz de leer todo mi fic no tema en dejarme un review, que su aporte será valioso para mí. 

Bien, ojalá no les haya decepcionado mucho con esto y pues ya saben, cualquier comentario, cumplido, madreada, lo que sea, hagan clic en el botón inferior izquierdo de su pantalla y déjenme un review, adiós...

R     E       V        I          E          W            S                      ^_^ 


	4. De día viviré pensando en tus sonrisas

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás, y si la trama es parecida a la de algún otro escritor, pues bien, pertenecen a ese escritor, la forma de escribir sí es mía.  Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que lo arruinó todo? 

Ya sé que fue lo que dije, pero... necesito sacar esto de mi sistema para poder descansar. El por qué Harry y yo no pudimos ser más que amigos... podría culparlo a él de todo, pero, yo también fui culpable por no querer decirle lo que sentía por él a tiempo, porque por supuesto que traté, pero... me hirió con sus palabras tanto... que no pude perdonarle aquello hasta el día en que se fue. Aunque ahí todo fue muy tarde.

Bien, tengo muchos detalles de aquel día pero... todo es confuso, muy confuso, sólo recuerdo bien los hechos desde que empezaron más o menos, hasta después, cuando desapareció de mi vida...

Miré por la ventana y suspiré aburrida, completamente ignorando lo que sucedería esa noche, que cambiaría el resto de mi vida para siempre.

Volví a mirar dentro de donde me encontraba, y me encontré con la cara enrojecida de Ron, debido a todo el trago que había ingerido.

Nos encontrábamos en la casa que Fred y George tenían en Hogsmeade. En realidad ellos no vivían allí, sólo la usaban para cuando eran las horas de descanso, y en los fines de semana, cuando había más clientela de lo normal, ya que ellos no dejaban la Madriguera por nada del mundo. Aquel era uno de los pocos sábados que teníamos libres, ya que quedaban más o menos unos dos meses para los Éxtasis, los exámenes más importantes que tenían que tomar los estudiantes de séptimo año, y se tenía que estudiar mucho para ellos ya que de eso era que dependía el futuro de los estudiantes.

Observé como Ron se tambaleaba hasta estando sentado en una silla, y cómo decía babosadas que ni siquiera tenían coherencia.

"Creo que deberías dejar ya de tomar Ron, ya ha sido suficiente" le dije tratando de raparle la botella de licor de la mano, pero él fue más rápido y la alejó de mi mano antes de que pudiera incluso tocarla.

"¡No! _Yo _decido hasta cuando, además, me siento bien" dijo tambaleándose nuevamente, pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Bien, sólo lo digo por tu bien" dije de mala manera y volví a concentrar mi atención fuera de la ventana. En aquel momento pensaba como estaría Harry con su cita, _Amalia, _o como a ella le gustaba que le llamaran, _Amy. _La había conocido justamente en Hogsmeade semanas atrás cuando fue a comprar comida para Hedwig. La muchacha había terminado la escuela ya hacía casi un año y estaba 'de vacaciones' en Inglaterra con un tío suyo, quien era justamente el dueño de la tienda de mascotas. Era una chica bonita, _muy _bonita, por lo tanto odiosa y con el ego más alto que un jefe de los gigantes durante su mandato. No digo que todas las chicas bonitas sean odiosas, pero la mayoría lo son, y _Amy _entra de seguro en esta categoría.

Siempre lograba entrar a Hogwarts a hurtadillas(quien sabe como) para verse con Harry, quien llegaba todos los martes y jueves pasadas las doce con los labios hinchados. Cuando Ron y yo hablábamos con ella, y más específicamente, _yo,_ me insultaba indirectamente o trataba de cualquier forma hacerme sentir mal, y Harry siempre la excusaba por ello, sacando pretextos tontos en su defensa, lo que hacía que me enojara con él, pero sólo bastaba una mirada y una sonrisa de parte suya para perdonarlo.

Suspiré nuevamente y miré de nuevo a Ron, quien dificultosamente se pasaba el último trago de su bebida.

"¿Sabes?" me dijo con la voz terriblemente enredada "esa tonta de Jennifer no tenía por qué terminar conmigo, fue culpa de su amiga Sara, ella fue la que se me acercó en primer lugar..." Paró para tomar otra botella con licor "...mujeres... ah... quien las entiende..."

Lo miré con tristeza y volví a mirar afuera, pensando en el caso del pelirrojo. 

Ron había tenido una novia llamada Jennifer, una muchacha de quinto año muy bonita que desde que sabía la existencia de Ron, le había gustado. Cuando Ron por fin la tomó en cuenta, la muchachita se sentía en las nubes, y sólo lo veía a él. Por supuesto, Ron desde que se había hecho conocido había empezado a tener cierta popularidad entre la población femenina, y la amiga de Jennifer, Sara, no había sido ajena a ellos, y cuando Jennifer y Ron llevaban juntos tres meses, Sara tomó a Ron por sorpresa y lo besó sabiendo que Jennifer los vería, lo cual fue así, y bueno, ustedes pueden deducir el resto... típica novela dramática... Ron, como _típico_ hombre que es, despechado, decidió resolver sus problemas con el alcohol, bastante patético. 

Yo decidí quedarme junto a él para que no fuera a realizar ningún disparate, con la condición de que fuéramos a la casa de sus hermanos, porque ahí sería más seguro controlarlo y ponerle un alto cuando fuera debido, sin formar ningún escándalo. Es por eso que nos encontrábamos entrada la noche en aquel lugar, yo totalmente aborrecida de tener que oír a Ron hablar estupideces durante quien sabe cuántas horas, mientras sabía que Harry y Amy estarían escondidos por ahí, haciendo quien sabe qué, conociendo a esa muchacha.

"¿Por qué no pueden todas ser buenas?" volvió el sonido de Ron a mis oídos, y volteé nuevamente a mirarle. Aproximadamente llevaba unas cuatro botellas de whisky muggle, el favorito de los gemelos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente cerrados, su pelo revuelto y su cara enrojecida. Y hablaba increíblemente trabado, además de que sin sentido.

"Ya encontrarás a alguien mejor Ron" le dije pensando en una forma de quitarle la nueva botella de su mano. 

"¿Por qué... no todas pueden ser como... tú?" dijo entre hipos. Le miré un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, pero luego supuse que era por el efecto del whisky en todo su cuerpo y moví mi cabeza de una lado al otro.

"Ron, creo que ha sido suficiente whisky por hoy, ¿no lo crees?" le pregunté tratando en vano de raparle la botella nuevamente.

"Ya te dije que no... y sé que piensas que... lo dije por eso... pero no... lo digo en serio... tú eres mi... prototipo de chica... ¿por qué no todas... se parecen a ti...?" Me enrojecí por más de que traté de no hacerlo por su comentario, mi corazón empezando a palpitar fuertemente. 

¿Por qué? Porque en aquella época me gustaba Ron, o al menos _pensaba_ que me gustaba... me río aún de eso.

Siempre había sabido que Ron me sobreprotegía demasiado, pero pensaba que era porque era su mejor amiga. Pero en nuestro cuarto año, con Víctor Krum y todo, noté que le gustaba, más que como una amiga, y como pequeña niña inocente que era, pensaba que si yo le gustaba a él, debía corresponderle, por lo que me repetí durante los siguientes años que Ron me gustaba y que le quería de la misma forma que él a mí, para no hacerme sentir mal. 

Cuando empecé a tener aquella relación 'especial' con Harry, Ron se fue al olvido, fue a parar a la parte trasera de mi cabeza y no pensaba en lo absoluto en él de aquella forma, hasta que empezó a salir con otras chicas, que fue cuando volví a enfocar mi atención en él. Por aquella época lo de Harry y yo era una costumbre, y vaya que nos trajo problemas; no había día en que no pudiéramos estar juntos aunque sea un instante, empezamos a sacar excusas tontas a todo el  mundo para vernos a horas absurdas, era como una adicción, amanecíamos con la angustia de poder estar juntos y ésta no se saciaba hasta que estuviéramos de hecho juntos, pero en aquel momento eso no me importaba.

Estaba feliz porque Ron había terminado con su más reciente novia, aunque me sentía mal por verlo en aquel estado. Imaginaba que algún día finalmente él me declararía lo que sentía por mí, y por eso es que empujé todos los sentimientos descubiertos que tenía hacia Harry, negándole a mi corazón la verdad que éste me gritaba desde hacía tiempo. Estaba celosa de Amy, y de todas las muchachas con las que él salía, pero simplemente me decía que no eran celos, sino que me preocupaba por el bienestar de Harry, ya que él era aún mi "mejor amigo".

Me levanté de mi silla rápidamente cuando vi a Ron finalmente caer, tratando de atajarlo antes de que cayera al suelo, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía, me fui al piso junto con él.

Empezó a reír fuertemente mientras yo me paraba y trataba de hacer lo mismo con él.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté preocupada tratando de sostenerlo metiendo mis brazos debajo de los suyos y tratando en vano de pararlo, haciendo que cayera de nuevo.

"Sí, sí..." logró decir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Volví a erguirme y empecé a jalar de él cuando se me quedó viendo a los ojos, los cuales estaban un poco desenfocados.

"Eres muy linda" me dijo con su tono borracho. Reí levemente sin creer en sus palabras, dando por sentado que el que hablaba en aquel momento era el trago.

"Para ya Ron, necesitas tomar algo como un café o algo que te quite esa borrachera" dije jalándolo de los hombros inútilmente.

"Me gustas Hermione" dijo simplemente, aún mirándome a los ojos. Paré de jalarlo y lo miré también, un poco sorprendida por sus palabras. Lo miré directo a los ojos y vi que aunque estaba borracho, decía la verdad; mostraba una seriedad que nunca antes había visto en él.

No sabía que decir, ni él me dio tiempo de hacerlo, ya que se aventó sobre mí, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Durante unos instantes, quedé petrificada, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, ya que no creía lo que sucedía. Pero luego me dije, _este es Ron, el chico que te ha gustado por tres años, y te está besando,_ así que reaccioné y le besé de vuelta, emocionada por aquel hecho. 

Caí nuevamente al suelo, pero no me importó. Ron puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, y la otra la dejó en el suelo como sostén. Me sentía emocionada, feliz, ofuscada, y confundida por el hecho de que Ron por fin se había aventurado, pero segundos después todos estos sentimientos desaparecieron y quedó... _vacío._

No entendía nada, aquel era Ron, RON, el que había deseado por tres años, TRES malditos años de espera, y había imaginado ese instante cientos de veces, y ahora estaba sucediendo, en ese lugar, en ese instante, y sin embargo... nada. Me sentía vacía, no sentía absolutamente _nada _en aquel momento; sentía un vacío tan grande en mi estómago, y quedé anonada, estupefacta, y me congelé, quedé nuevamente petrificada, y dejé de besarlo, abriendo los ojos al instante y mirando al vacío.

Ron paró y se alejó, abriendo los ojos al instante y mirándome confundido.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con su tono de voz normal, sin rastro alguno de que momentos antes estuviera borracho.

Traté de enfocar mi vista sobre él, y le miré un poco perdida.

"Yo... yo..." tartamudeaba, volviendo a desenfocar mi mirada. Sus palabras se oían distantes, como si estuviera a kilómetros de mí.

"Pensé que... que tú también..."  le oí decir, nuevamente con el tono de tomado, y luego oí un sonido sordo. Miré y lo vi recostado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados. Me levanté asustada e iba a llamar a sus hermanos cuando aparecieron por la puerta.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Fred inmediatamente inclinándose para ver a Ron. George hizo lo mismo.

"Yo... yo... no lo sé... estábamos hablando y... simplemente cayó..." dije nerviosa, la voz temblando y temiendo lo peor. Instantes después los gemelos se pararon con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros. 

"¿Y?" pregunté expectante.

"Se durmió... está increíblemente borracho... simplemente el trago lo venció y cayó rendido..." dijo George entre risas.

"Es mejor llamar a Harry, para llevarlo al castillo de inmediato, sin que nadie se de cuenta" dijo Fred tratando de suprimir las risitas.

Asentí con la cabeza y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta para salir cuando él llegó con la cara un poco aburrida, Amy colgando de su brazo. Bufé apenas la vi.

"¡Hola Fred, hola George, hola Hermy!" saludó ella emocionada. Le mandé una mirada venenosa al instante. Odiaba ese apodo, y se lo había dejado en claro cientos de veces, pero ella adoraba hacerme rabiar. Decidí que en ese momento no le daría el gusto.

"Hola... Amalia" dije yo con sorna, sonriendo de la misma forma que ella. Me miró con intenso odio, pero no dijo nada. Harry observó entre las dos, incómodo. Bajó su mirada a Ron y abrió los ojos sorprendido, e inmediatamente se tiró a su lado preocupado.

"No te preocupes Harry..." dijo George antes de que él preguntara algo "...está dormido, no pudo con tanto trago".

"Debemos llevarlo a Hogwarts, sin que nadie se de cuenta de su estado" dije yo encontrando la voz de nuevo. Harry se volteó y me miró disimuladamente, y comprendí que quiso decir: necesitaba que habláramos, luego. Asentí disimuladamente y él volvió a fijar su atención en Ron. Estuvimos aproximadamente media hora ideando un plan para llevarlo sin ser vistos, hasta que Harry recordó un hechizo que nadie supo de donde conocía, el cual al aplicársele al objeto o persona, haría que ésta tomara el color de lo que estuviera detrás suyo. Aplicamos el hechizo a Ron quien inmediatamente tomó el color y forma del piso de la casa; no parecía estar ahí. Yo tuve que ponerle un hechizo silenciador ya que sus ronquidos se podían oír a un kilómetro de distancia. Finalmente Harry le aplicó un hechizo levitador, para que fuera mucho más sencillo cargarlo, y él, los gemelos y yo partimos al castillo, con la fastidiosa de Amy detrás de nosotros.

"Harry, ¿no te despedirás de mi?" dijo con una voz melosa que hacía que me dieran ganas de aparecer un martillo y golpearla en ese momento con él. Harry rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado, y me entregó la varita para sostener a Ron.

"Adiós Amy, que te vaya bien" dijo, el fastidio presente en su tono de voz. Extendió su mano para dársela a la chica pero ésta la tomó y se tiró a sus brazos a darle un apasionado beso, enfrente de todos. Los gemelos y yo volteamos nuestras caras, no deseábamos ningún espectáculo en aquel momento.

"Adiós chicos... Hermy" dijo lo último secamente, una vez se desprendió de un colorado Harry. Le entregué la varita y volteé a verla, la sangre hirviéndome y a punto de explotar, pero traté de controlarme y le sonreí de manera sardónica.

"Adiós... Amalia" le dije nuevamente.

"Hermy, tú sabes que no me gusta que me digan así" dijo mirándome de manera inferior a ella. Sonreí nuevamente y utilicé su mismísimo tono.

"Bueno, _Amalia, _tú también sabes que odio que me digan de esa forma pero... aprendí de la maestra a ignorar aquello, ¿no es cierto?" dije con fastidio, disfrutando su cara de furia e impresión por mis palabras. Le di la espalda y me encaminé a Hogwarts, los demás siguiéndome en silencio, aunque noté las miradas que se daban uno a otro por la sorpresa.

En aquel lapso de tiempo pude analizar los sucesos anteriores de la noche; pensé en lo que había sentido cuando Ron me había besado, y llegué a la conclusión que de pronto había soñado tanto tiempo con ese instante y lo había idealizado tanto que al vivirlo realmente no había cumplido cn mis expectativas, y que debía de darle al pelirrojo una segunda oportunidad. Pero mi corazón no aceptó ésta propuesta, e inconscientemente mi mente comparó el beso de Ron con uno de Harry. Los suyos eran simplemente... indescriptibles. Adoraba sentir sus labios contra los míos, las corrientes que sentía cuando rozaba sus labios contra mis mejillas, la forma que me miraba, cuando mordía delicadamente mi labio inferior, sólo para provocarme, su respiración en mi rostro, sus manos en mi cabello, en mi espalda, en mi cintura, el fervor con que me besaba y al cual le correspondía con la misma intensidad e incluso mayor, cuando presionaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sólo para sentirme más... la forma en que me sentía tan llena cuando lo besaba... simplemente, adoraba sus besos. No había comparación entre ellos y el de Ron, simplemente con Harry me sentía llena, con Ron... no... 

En ese momento paré de golpe, y abrí los ojos como platos, realización por fin a la vista. Los demás pararon también, ya que yo era la que lideraba el camino del grupo, y me miraron atentos.

"¿Qué pasa, viste a alguien?" me preguntó una voz que reconocí como la de Harry. Volví a la realidad durante ese segundo y negué con mi cabeza, y empecé a caminar de nuevo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La forma en que me hacía sentir cuando le miraba, como automáticamente lo buscaba cuando no estaba conmigo, como soñaba con estar sólo con él para que se completara mi día, como me sonrojaba con sólo verle o cuando él rozaba a propósito su mano con la mía, mi estómago retorcerse sólo por mirarle a los ojos y poder perderme en ellos... todo encajaba perfectamente, como en un rompecabezas; me gustaba Harry, _mucho_. No quería decir que me había enamorado de él, porque pensaba que era ridículo estar enamorada a una edad tan corta, pero sí sabía que le quería, demasiado para ser honesta. Lo pensé y decidí que debía decírselo, si le decía probablemente él sintiera lo mismo por mí, y podríamos ser mucho más de lo que éramos en aquel entonces. Pensé también que de pronto él no me querría, y que si le decía podría arruinarlo todo, pero me dije a mí misma que aunque eso pasara, Harry me estimaba demasiado como para terminar una amistad tan duradera y verdadera como la de nosotros. Había decidido contarle también lo de Ron, para que no creyera que se lo había ocultado, y también decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos cuando llegáramos a la sala común, y mi sorpresa fue cuando volví a la realidad y estábamos acostando a Ron en su cama. Le quité el hechizo silenciador y Harry le quitó los suyos, lo arropó y juntos bajamos a la sala común a sentarnos frente al fuego hacía tiempo ya extinguido.

"Debemos hablar" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo sin mirarnos. Nos acomodamos para vernos y sonreímos tímidamente.

"Habla tú primero" me dijo él. Yo negué con mi cabeza.

"No, tú me dijiste primero, así que habla tú" le dije. Mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente, miles de inseguridades aparecieron en el instante, pero no podía parar, no había marcha atrás.

"Bien, bien" dijo él parándose y pasándose una mano por su cabellera. Paró frente a mí y me miró con seriedad. Por la poca luz que destilaba la noche me era muy difícil ver sus ojos claramente, por lo tanto no sabía que sucedía.

"Bien..." repitió nervioso y volvió a pasarse una mano por su cabello, su voz inquieta "Hermione yo... terminé con Amy hoy".

"Oh..." dije tratando de no sonreír "lo... siento".

"No, no lo hagas, era lo mejor. Eh... lo hice porque, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti" dijo y pude ver como sus mejillas se encendían. Sentí que lo mismo pasaba por mi rostro y sólo pronuncié un suave _Oh _nuevamente.

"De hecho... he terminado con las pocas chicas con las que he salido por eso..." dijo empezando a caminar de un lado para el otro frente a mí. Yo continuaba sentada mirando al suelo.

"Es que... siempre que las abrazo o las beso o les digo algo... imagino que eres tú y... al principio pensé que yo... eh... que yo..." titubeó, y paró nuevamente frente a mí. Le miré y pude ver lo nervioso que se encontraba. 

"Continúa" le dije para que hablara. Imaginaba que me diría que todo aquello era lo mismo por lo que yo había pasado momentos antes y que luego diría que me quería, pero lo quería oír de su boca, por lo que no dije nada.

"Eh... pensé que estaba empezando a... mirarte más que como una amiga... como... como a... una chica..."  mi corazón saltó de emoción en ese instante. Pensaba que había terminado y me levanté emocionada, para decirle que yo sentía lo mismo, cuando continúo hablando sin notar que me había parado.

"...pero luego pensé, es imposible, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, jamás la podría ver de aquella forma... de seguro es... porque estoy tan acostumbrado a tu presencia que cuando estoy con alguien más y no puedo tenerte a ti, me haces falta e involuntariamente pienso en ti". Lo miré sorprendida, y me senté nuevamente, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. 'J_amás la podría ver de aquella forma' _era como si me hubieran enterrado una daga en el pecho. Bajé mi mirada y sentí como se nublaba mi visión, pero traté de controlarme, y le seguí oyendo.

"Por eso pensé que la mejor solución sería... no sé... que tú y yo pudiéramos seguir mientras yo salga con alguien más". Se produjo un silencio y lo tomé como que había terminado. Levanté mi mirada y lo vi con intenso odio.

"¿Acaso eres cínico?" se me salió mientras me levantaba al mismo tiempo del sillón "no voy a ser la _otra _de nadie, ¿me entendiste Harry?" dije sintiendo algo dentro de mí explotar. Él me miró sorprendido, y trató de decir algo para calmarme pero no lo dejé, y continué hablando.

"Tienes razón en algo, y lo había pensado también antes; esta relación que estamos llevando nos está afectando seriamente, y yo también llegué a una conclusión..." respiré hondo para que la voz dejara de temblarme de la ira que sentía por dentro "esto debe terminar, y se termina ahora". Me dirigí hacia las escaleras sin darle oportunidad de decirme nada, pero luego recordé algo más y volteé a mirarlo.

"Ah sí, te quería decir que Ron me había besado, pero yo lo rechacé, porque quiero a alguien más, que ni _tú_ ni él conocen; buenas noches". Subí las escaleras corriendo y rápidamente entré a los dormitorios femeninos. Corrí por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, sintiendo como lágrimas de furia y decepción corrían por mis mejillas. 

"¡Majadero!" grité con furia antes de tirarme a mi cama y dejarlo todo salir. Golpeé con rabia mi colchón, mientras las lágrimas salían. Pensarán que era estúpido llorar por un hombre, incluso yo lo pienso así. Una vez mi madre me dijo que nunca llorara por un hombre, porque no valía la pena, que el hombre que de verdad la valiera, jamás me haría llorar; pero en ese momento pensé que estaba equivocada, porque pensé para mí misma que Harry sí valía la pena, sin embargo estaba sufriendo por él.

Agradecí a los fundadores de Hogwarts que no permitieran que un chico pudiera entrar a territorios femeninos, porque sé que Harry me había seguido por las escaleras, y suponía que estaba tratando de entrar. Pensé en cuan cínico había sido en tener incluso las agallas de haberme propuesto algo tan ruin. ¿qué se creía? Lo odié en ese momento, y me odié a mí misma por haberle correspondido a ese beso meses atrás, si lo hubiera evitado nada de esto habría pasado. Pensé en lo último que le dije antes de irme corriendo a mi habitación; sí, realmente ni Ron ni el mismo Harry conocían al chico que yo quería, porque simplemente el Harry que yo quería jamás me hubiera propuesto algo así, ni me haría sentir tan miserable.

Después de ese incidente, las cosas jamás volvieron a ser iguales; me alejé de Harry, y tomé como pretexto que tenía que estudiar para los EXTASIS para no tener que acercarme a él. Lo evadía todo el tiempo, y era algo realmente difícil ya que teníamos las mismas clases, a excepción de que yo tenía Aritmancia, y él no. En clases me sentaba lejos de él, con cualquier otra persona y evitaba verlo cuando sabía que él me miraba. A las horas de las comidas yo iba o más temprano o más tarde que él, y en nuestros tiempos libres iba a la biblioteca o a cualquier lado menos donde él estuviera. Mucha gente notó que ya no nos hablábamos, y muchas personas me preguntaban por ello, pero yo simplemente evadía la pregunta o decía lo de los exámenes, y como yo era 'Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo' todos se comían el cuento.

Sólo volví a hablarle el día en que Dumbledore nos dijo que Hagrid había muerto tratando de convencer nuevamente a los gigantes de que se unieran a nuestro lado, en manos del mismo Voldemort y tres días después cuando nos despedimos en la estación de King's Cross, frente a frente.

El día que Dumbledore nos lo contó, todos estábamos tan devastados, que simplemente olvidé todo por completo y cuando vi a Harry, lo abracé fuertemente, los dos compartiendo ese gran dolor.

"Lo peor fue que Hagrid sufrió mucho, porque los Avada Kedavara no matan a los gigantes al instante, sino que los hace sufrir terriblemente hasta que mueren de eso" me dijo entre lágrimas cuando lo tenía en mis brazos, yo también llorando.

El día que nos graduamos, nos dieron premios especiales a nosotros tres y a Neville, porque luego de su quinto año nos ayudó en cada aventura contra Voldemort, y por ello éramos meritorios de los premios. A Harry le dieron un premio aparte, por ser el que se enfrentaba directamente a Voldemort cada año en Hogwarts, y el premio fue nombrado en honor a Hagrid. Cuando lo recibió su rostro era sombrío, triste, y sus ojos destilaban furia e intenso odio. Deseaba hablar con él, consolarlo, pero yo también pasaba por mis propias penas, ya que estimaba mucho a Hagrid. Supuse que para Harry sería mucho más doloroso su muerte, porque el semi-gigante había sido el primero en introducir a Harry en este mundo, sin él jamás lo habría conocido y jamás habría podido experimentar algún tipo de alegría. Lo dejé solo, al igual que todo el mundo, necesitaba ese tiempo para poder reflexionar, y aclarar las cosas.

Con Ron las cosas siguieron normales, al siguiente día, él con un gran dolor de cabeza, me pidió unas disculpas por su comportamiento tan desmesurado. Me sorprendió que lo recordara, después de tantas botellas de licor.

"¿Por qué... te alejaste?" me preguntó tímidamente luego de haberse disculpado. Le miré con mis ojos un poco hinchados y tristes, y le respondí lo que sentía de verdad.

"Bueno... me gusta... alguien más" dije con tristeza. Pensé que Ron me gritaría o haría algo típico suyo, pero no lo hizo, inclusive lo comprendió, aunque reluctantemente. Me asombró cuánto había madurado el pelirrojo.

"Debe ser alguien muy especial..." me dijo, su rostro como su cabello "...por ser el que ocupa tu corazón". Agradecí aquellas palabras tiernas. Le sonreí lúgubremente y pensé que tenía razón; a pesar de todo, para mí, Harry era muy especial, no por ser el niño que vivió, sino por ser él mismo.

Eso es todo; esa es mi historia. Increíble para algunos, inaudita para otros, e imposible para unos terceros. Con el tiempo perdoné aquello que me hizo, pero aún duele. Ya perdí mis esperanzas de verlo vivo mientras yo viva, ya no creo que vuelva. Le he buscado durante estos últimos tres meses, decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar simplemente a que él apareciera por la puerta de mi casa, con su mismo semblante y su misma sonrisa; decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida, ya no más desespero, no más dolor, uno que me pude haber evitado de muchísimas maneras. Lo he buscado durante estos meses, pero no hay rastro de él, sólo sé que aún vive, y que es feliz donde quiera que esté; tal vez no quiera que lo encuentre, tal vez no desea verme... decidí que Harry Potter quedó en el pasado, y ahora es otro capítulo más de mi vida, que por fin he logrado cerrar, después de tantos años de trabajar en él. Si tengo hijos algún día, podré contarles todo lo que viví con él, con el gran hombre que logró derrotar al señor Tenebroso y librarnos de la penuria. Ahora puedo descansar, ya que sé que él está bien; ahora yo puedo descansar, porque comprendí que la mejor forma de acabar con los miedos y con el dolor es verlo de frente, y enfrentarlo. Ya lo hice, y el dolor ha sido reemplazado por nostalgia, añoranza de aquellas épocas. Si me dieran la oportunidad de reconsiderar el beso que le di en el armario, el que ocasionó todo esto, y de poder cambiarlo, no sé si desearía hacerlo, ya que esto fue una gran y dura experiencia de mi vida, que tal vez me sirva para obstáculos similares en el futuro. Sólo sé que... donde quiera que esté... sepa que mi corazón lo acompaña, y que jamás lo olvidaré, ni sus risas, ni sus llantos, ni sus penas ni alegrías; jamás olvidaré sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, iluminando al mundo como lo hace el sol. 

Tengo los recuerdos, y tengo mi flor, y es todo lo que necesito para saber cuánto le quise y cuánto me quiso, y recordarlo.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Vaya, fue un gran capítulo *suspiro* sé que me demoré muchísimo tiempo, pero quería formar un buen capítulo para todos ustedes, mis fieles y queridos lectores ^_^ Espero que la espera tan pero tan larga haya valido la pena, y que este capitulo les haya satisfecho, es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida, así es, doce páginas de word, y eso que tuve que apurar un poco las cosas porque iba a escribir mucho más en él. Bien, este es el último capitulo, a menos que ustedes deseen que continúe la historia, ahí ya tendría que dejar de escribir desde el punto de vista de Hermione, pero sólo continuaré si más de diez personas(todas diferentes) me piden que continúe. Si ese es el caso, serían dos, máximo tres capítulos más, pero está en sus manos, no las mías. 

Y si lo continúo, ¿piensan que debería subirlo de pg-13 a R?

Muchas gracias a **AngelinaB, pgranger, Montse Black Malfoy, Raven Kinomoto Potter, Hermione de Potter, K. Oracle, cristalgirl y Sora Kinomoto. **Adoro sus reviews y su apoyo, y este capitulo es dedicado a todos ustedes.

Ahora, si les gustó, encantó, odiaron, aborrecieron, les produjo náuseas o ganas de vomitar, o ganas de cantar o llorar... lo que sea, por favor, díganmelo, por caridad, dejen un review diciendo su opinión, que es algo realmente importante para mí, y que sus comentarios son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias, y si lo desean, hasta la próxima...

D

   E

      J

   E

N

R 

    E

       V 

          I

       E

   W

S 

^_^


	5. me voy, pero te juro que mañana volveré

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás. La canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

* * *

**N/A: **Mi palabrería barata está al final del capitulo, por ahora, ¡sólo lean!

* * *

_19 de septiembre, 2004_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE! ¿Puedes creerlo? Veinticuatro años, la vida se nos está yendo de las manos. En Fin, sólo quería decirte que necesito que apenas recibas esta carta te vengas inmediatamente para mi casa, que te tengo una gran sorpresa, créeme, lo fue para mí. Creo que es el mejor regalo que puedo darte, ya que sé que desde hace años ansías tenerlo, ven pronto._

_Ron_

Hermione río divertida... ¿en realidad Ron esperaba que se fuera inmediatamente para su casa? Era la medianoche pasadas en Natal, en Río Grande do Norte, Brasil, y en Londres serían apenas las tres de la mañana. Se levantó y corrió todas las envolturas de regalos, cartas y demás cosas de lo que todos le habían mandado por su cumpleaños y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de café, y luego asomarse a la gran ventana de su sala que tenía la vista completa de la playa.

Mientras sorbía su café observaba como las rebeldes olas golpeaban con fuerza la orilla de la costa, y como la luna menguante brillaba en la nublada noche gris, y su reflejo era apenas visible en el agitado mar. Suspiró profundo y poniendo su taza ya vacía de café, se masajeó las sienes.

"Cielos..." murmuró entre los ronroneos de _Crookshanks_ quien estaba a sus pies. Se recostó en el marco de la ventana mientras se perdía en el paisaje agreste frente a sus ojos. Sí, veinticuatro años a su espalda, y ya se sentía tan vieja y cansada. Al día siguiente tendría que trabajar, era profesora de Transformaciones en la escuela "Jóvenes Magos del Mañana", o "Wizards Novos a Manh", de donde obtenía una excelente paga. Sus padres le habían dicho que estudiara algo muggle, algo que había hecho sin protesta alguna. Bien, ahora aquello daba frutos para continuar, pero en el mundo mágico, que era donde _ella_ había decidido estar, sin aceptar "sugerencia" alguna.

Era la profesora más joven que la escuela había tenido alguna vez, pero decidieron hacer una excepción por las excelentes calificaciones que tenía, y claro está, las influencias de Dumbledore, que era aún bastante poderoso hasta en el otro lado del mundo. Hermione era una profesora dedicada, daba lo mejor de sí en cada clase, procurando enseñarle a sus alumnos todo lo que ella había aprendido en cada año, y que lo aprendieran de forma correcta. Cuando era una recién llegada, los alumnos e incluso los maestros no la tomaban en serio, ya que decían que una persona tan joven no podría con tanta responsabilidad, y por eso incluso los estudiantes se burlaban de ella. Pero con el paso del tiempo se sorprendieron de cuántas agallas y ganas tenía de trabajar y con todo el empeño que ella daba, que la burla cesó y empezaron a tratarla, el resto de maestros, como una igual, y los alumnos, como alguien mayor de quien acatar órdenes; todos en general, aprendieron a respetarla.

Había hecho buenos amigos desde entonces, y uno que otro admirador entre el cuerpo estudiantil, porque aunque no era una mujer muy bonita físicamente, lo era internamente, y una vez que se conocen este tipo de personas, los empezamos a ver como criaturas muy hermosas. Sus estudiantes le querían tanto por como era ella en su interior, que algunos terminaban hasta mirándola como si fuera una muchacha de su edad.

A Hermione esto le parecía muy dulce, y aun ella sólo les llevara cinco o seis años, se sentía mucho mayor, y los veía como si fueran sus hijos a los que tenía que educar.

Apenas sonaron las doce campanadas de la iglesia cercana a su casa, muchas lechuzas entraron zumbando por cada ventana abierta del lugar, por parte de familiares, amigos y estudiantes, trayendo regalos excepcionales y tarjetas con las congratulaciones, algo que le había iluminado mucho los últimos días grises que había pasado por la decisión que había tomado, que era dejar de atormentarse por Harry una vez supiera que él estaba bien. Como en esos últimos meses que había tenido vacaciones, había logrado averiguarlo, se había prometido dejar atrás todo lo que sentía por él y todas sus ilusiones de adolescente, y realmente seguir con su vida. Según lo que había averiguado de Harry, eso era lo que él había hecho donde quiera que estuviera, ya que aquella información fue imposible de saber.

Parpadeó unas veces para salir de su estupor, y sacudió su cabeza volviendo a sus sentidos.

"Vamos Crookshanks, es hora de ir a la cama" dijo con una cara somnolienta apagando las luces de la sala y la cocina, y dirigiéndose a su habitación con su gato detrás, siguiéndola en todo el recorrido.

Entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta luego de que su gato entrara y se acomodara en una pequeña cama que tenía en una esquina del recinto. Se volvió a mirar al cielo por su ventana una vez más, y vio como unas ligeras gotas empezaban a golpear suavemente su ventana.

"Iré donde Ron apenas me levante" se dijo a sí misma, apagando las luces de su cuarto, corriendo las cortinas de la ventana, para luego meterse bajo las sábanas de su confortable cama y por fin después de varios días de insomnio, logró conciliar el sueño.

Cuando se levantó sintió los débiles rayos de sol penetrar por entre las cortinas y caer sobre sus ojos, así que con un gran esfuerzo, acompañado de un gran bostezo, salió de su cama, estirándose y mirando hacia su mesa de noche. Los grandes números rojos de su reloj le indicaban que eran las siete de la mañana en punto, así que con un nuevo bostezo, se dirigió a su baño a tomarse una ducha.

Sentía el agua caer sobre su cabeza, y recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, mientras trataba de pensar que tenía que hacer aquel día.

Cada año, durante su cumpleaños, Hermione volvía a Londres para festejar con su familia, y amigos, pero este año sería diferente; recientemente uno de sus familiares, un tío político de su madre(quien Hermione no conocía), había muerto hacía unos días, y sus padres habían ido a su entierro y a consolar al resto de la familia devastada. Hermione hubiera ido también, pero su madre se negó a que ella fuera, alegando que como podría pasar su cumpleaños en un cementerio, o consolando gente que no conocía, así que la habían convencido para no ir.

Ron, por otro lado, al enterarse de esto, la había invitado a que fuera a pasar su cumpleaños con él, y él trataría de festejarlo de una buena manera. Hermione se sobresaltó y salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el agua totalmente fría caer sobre su espalda, así que con gran reluctancia, cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, poniéndose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra sobre su cabello, para que no empapase el suelo.

Mientras se cambiaba llegó a su mente la carta de Ron, y se preguntaba que sorpresa le tendría. ¿Algo que ella había deseado por mucho tiempo? ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Y qué sería aquello que hasta había sorprendido a Ron mismo? Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana de su sala y entró a su dormitorio, atado a una pata el periódico local, en la otra una bolsita para depositar el dinero. Un poco frustrada por ser interrumpida constantemente por todo aquel día, Hermione tomó el periódico de la lechuza y depositando el dinero en la bolsa, se dirigió a la cocina mientras el ave salía nuevamente por donde había llegado.

Hermione tomó sus gafas del mesón y se las puso antes de hacer un movimiento con su varita apuntando hacia la cafetera, para que ésta empezara a hacerle café, mientras sostenía el periódico en la mano izquierda y leía atentamente. Apuntó a la estufa y murmurando algo, una cacerola con huevos adentro apareció y empezó a hacerle su desayuno, mientras continuaba leyendo.

Se sentó en la mesa auxiliar mientras una taza de café recién hecho se posaba sobre la mesa, listo para ser ingerido. Sin apartar la vista del periódico, empezó a sorber, sintiendo como la cafeína la levantaba aún más de lo que la ducha fría había hecho, empezando a comer luego sus huevos revueltos que quien sabe cuanto tiempo que habían aparecido ahí, porque se encontraban un poco fríos. Luego de varios minutos de comer y leer, Hermione dejó el tenedor sobre el plato ahora vacío, puso el periódico sobre la mesa, y se dirigió al baño, para completar con el ciclo higiénico con el que había sido inculcada desde niña.

Minutos después salió del baño, atándose su enmarañado cabello aún mojado(que en éste estado se encontraba un poco más domable) en una cola de caballo y observando su reloj nuevamente. Eran las ocho pasadas, así que corrió frente al espejo y se miró, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Vaya que había cambiado desde que estaba en la escuela. Tenía la misma estatura con la que había salido su último año(si no había crecido por ahí sólo dos centímetros), y su cabello era igual y si no aun más enmarañado que antes, y no era voluptuosa o curvilínea como las modelos o incluso algunas de sus compañeras de clase, era totalmente promedio; prácticamente, se podría decir que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero en algunos aspectos era totalmente diferente: su forma de pensar y ver la vida era bastante distintas, y su rostro ya no era el de una niña, ni siquiera el de una mujer de su edad. A pesar de tener las mismas características físicas, sus rasgos eran diferentes. Ahora eran mucho más profundos que antes, sus expresiones menos evidentes, y sus ojos mostraban una sabiduría increíble, y reflejaban la vida de una anciana que ya ha vivido toda una larga vida llena de penas y alegrías; en fin, sus rasgos y facciones habían madurado, era una mujer fuerte y determinada, como cuando niña, sólo que sus perspectivas de la vida eran distintas.

Muchas personas piensan que si alguien cambia por dentro, no se notará por fuera, pero están equivocados; en cada acción, cada gesto, cada expresión, será posible ver el cambio en la persona, ya que éste estará impreso en los otros, y eso es lo que nos da un rostro totalmente nuevo, ya que éste adopta una representación física de lo que la persona es.

Bien, Hermione era una de estas personas, había cambiado tanto internamente, había pasado por tantas cosas en esos años, que su rostro, aunque tuviera la misma forma y todo el mismo tamaño, era completamente nuevo al que tenía cuando ella era una joven de diecisiete años.

Cuando estaba en la universidad su vista había desmejorado notablemente, y una visita al oftalmólogo le había aclarado que tantos años en la escuela de leer bajo la luz de las velas, en total oscuridad, había afectado tanto sus ojos saludables, que era motivo por el cual ahora tenía que usar gafas para leer tanto de cerca como de lejos. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, pensaba que le hacían ver mucho más intelectual que antes e incluso se sentía cómoda con ellas, hasta había llegado a sentir que eran una parte de ella misma.

Suspiró mientras se observaba en el espejo. Se había puesto un simple vestido azul que sus padres le habían mandado como regalo, que aunque sencillo, le había gustado mucho. Pasó sus manos varias veces sobre él, tratando de desvanecer arrugas inexistentes, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. No entendía por qué, si sólo vería a Ron, pero tenía cierto presentimiento de que algo importante sucedería aquel día, de seguro por la sorpresa que el pelirrojo le tenía.

Dándose una última mirada resignada en el espejo, se dirigió a la sala tomando su varita, con Crookshanks en sus talones.

"Bien, te dejé servida bastante comida y agua, porque no sé a qué hora volveré a casa..." decía mirando a su gato color canela; a veces se llevaba la impresión de que él era un humano. "...pórtate bien y procura no escaparte a la playa a perseguir gaviotas" dijo lo último mirándolo a forma de reproche. Crookshanks bufó indignado pero ronroneó cuando Hermione se agachó para rascarle ligeramente las orejas de forma afectiva, antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de su casa, cerrándola tanto como pasando seguro al cerrojo, como aplicarle hechizos de seguridad. Descendió las escaleras que terminaban en forma recta hacia la arena, y caminando cinco metros lejos de ellas, se apuntó con su varita, y con un _crack_ desapareció del lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba.

Segundos después apareció en la sala de un enorme apartamento en el último piso de un edificio alto a las afueras de Londres, obviamente en territorio no muggle. Observó desde donde apareció a las enormes puertas corredizas de cristal que estaban frente suyo, las cuales dirigían a una pequeña terraza desde donde se podía apreciar la mayoría de la ciudad. El sol era algo débil detrás de las nubes blanco-grisáceas, tomando posición en la parte más alta del cielo, a medida que el medio día se acercaba. Caminó por entre los muebles blancos de la sala y la pequeña mesa de roble oscuro en el centro de ella para llegar justo frente a las puertas cristalinas y apreciar mejor la vista. Muy abajo se podían ver pequeños puntos yendo en todas direcciones en las aceras y carros que parecían de juguete andar por las calles. Hermione sonrió, cada personita que veía desde ahí tenía su propia vida, sus propios problemas, pero desde ahí se veían como meros muñequitos...

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el lugar que parecía desierto, preguntándose dónde se encontraría Ron.

"¿Hola?" dijo caminando por el enorme apartamento, mirando en cada puerta abierta por rastros de vida humana. "¿Ron, estás aquí? Quien sabe dónde se habrá metido..." dijo con un ligero tono de voz exasperado, aún dando vueltas en el lugar.

Precisamente el menor hombre de los Weasley era el dueño de aquel apartamento, y lo había obtenido con un arduo trabajo durante muchos años. Trabajaba en una sucursal de bancos mágicos distribuidos por todo el país, afiliados a Gringotts, y obtenía un sueldo extremadamente alto para un muchacho de su edad. Luego de salir de Hogwarts, Ron había tratado inútilmente ingresar al ala de aurores del ministerio, pero tras fallar varias veces en las pruebas de ingreso("no sabes lo difícil que aquello es" había dicho después del tercer intento fallido, sus orejas un poco rojas), decidió optar por una carrera distinta. Así, Gringotts abrió un puesto vacante para aspirantes al puesto de gerente del banco, claro que después de varios años de entrenamiento, justamente en el tiempo en que el pelirrojo buscaba empleo, y Ron, por pura suerte o por un talento innato que no había descubierto, obtuvo el empleo con las más altas notas de entre los aspirantes al puesto. Así, durante todos estos años, Ron había escalado arduamente para llegar a la posición que en dos años más de espera obtendría si seguía con su buen empeño, gerente de la sucursal misma, encargado de administrar todos los bancos en el país. Su familia no podría estar más orgullosa, y Ron se sentía extremadamente feliz de que por primera vez en su vida pudiera tener algo más que pequeñas monedas de bronce en sus bolsillos, y no se sintiera mal por el aspecto económico que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído a su familia durante el pasado.

Hermione llamó una vez más, su voz sonando más irritada que antes. Paró cerca de la cocina, suspirando pesadamente, maldiciendo a Ron bajo su aliento. ¿Habría sido capaz de olvidarse de su invitación? ¿O en realidad pensaba que ella aparecería a las tres de la mañana en su hogar?

_Bueno,_ pensó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, _al menos debí avisarle que venía a este preciso momento, de pronto estará con su familia o algo._

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Observó un poco nerviosa el final del corredor, cuyo principio tenía la puerta de la cocina, su corazón palpitando más aceleradamente. Iba a llamar de nuevo a Ron, cuando una voz vagamente familiar resonó desde el lugar.

"Hey Ron, ¿no tienes algo más que no sea comida enlatada..." la voz se apagó al final cuando su dueño apareció al final del corredor, sosteniendo en ambas de sus manos dos latas de comida diferente, mirando a Hermione inquisitivamente.

Ella le observó un poco extrañada, sin decir nada, su corazón palpitando furiosamente contra su pecho ante la aparición del joven.

Era un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, bastante pálido, a decir verdad, de un blanco casi leche, con un desordenado cabello azabache cuyos mechones apuntaban a toda dirección. Era de contextura delgada, aunque sus músculos firmes, y una sonrisa bonachona. Sus gafas redondas escondían unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que en el momento denotaban interrogación, y la muchacha notó el final de algo parecido a una cicatriz bajo los mechones negros que contrastaban increíblemente contra la piel blanca de su frente.

Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos, sin creer lo que veía antes sus ojos.

"Ehh... Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?" dijo el muchacho aún con la sonrisa, mirando curiosamente a Hermione. Ella pasó saliva con dificultad, su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento saltaría de su pecho. Sus manos se tornaron frías y temblorosas, al igual que su voz(cuando por fin la encontró) y pronunció las palabras que pensó jamás volvería a decir en vida.

"¿Ha-Ha-Harry... eres tú?".

**N/A: **Hola a todos!!!!!! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero ya saben, con todo lo de la navidad y eso... y mi inseguridad de si seguir o no con la historia... en fin, primero que todo quiero decir... WOW, me dejaron sin palabras sus reviews, no saben cuánta alegría me dio el ver las opiniones tan buenas que tienen sobre mi historia, no saben cuánta felicidad me trajeron, mejor regalo de navidad no pude haber recibido... ==

Bueno, siento realmente si este capitulo les pareció algo bobo o innecesario, pero créanme, es simplemente necesario porque necesitaba dejar en claro como es la vida actual de Hermione, donde vive, que hace, hasta que come, jejeje, porque simplemente odio dejar espacios vacíos y no hubiera podido continuar sin antes dejar todos aquellos detalles en claro. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y pues es el principio, la introducción de la nueva etapa de la historia, vamos a ver como evoluciona de ahí, jejeje, risa malévola ahh, en fin, sólo quiero dejar en claro que ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, así es, sé a dónde quiero llegar, sé qué quiero que pase y cómo va a pasar, en fin, la historia está terminada, lo único que falta es escribirla en el computador, jeje risa nerviosa pero ya saben, les pido porque es muy importante, necesito conocer su opinión con respecto a cómo va la historia y si les gustó o no la forma en que empecé a contar las cosas, su opinión es realmente importante para mí ya que así sabré si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con la forma de escribir la historia.

Muchisisisisisisísimas gracias a **Iory, cristalgirl, tonks, hullS, lolo, Calixta, AngelinaB, pgranger, Zulma, K. Oracle, Sakura Potter, Hermi, BB, Hcate y Karla Granger **les agradezco su opinión y me alegra muchísimo saber que tienen tan buen concepto de mi forma de escribir y de mi historia, me hacen extremadamente feliz...

Y otra cosa, jeje, no se preocupen por si la historia queda a medias, créanme, la terminaré, odio empezar algo y no terminarlo.

Si quieren hablar conmigo por vía e-mail, pueden escribirme a hpravenclawsheiryahoo.es, pero no olviden también dejarme un review aquí, jeje...

Quiero que sepan que su opinión es muy importante para mí, así que por favor, los que siempre me han dejado reviews, sigan haciéndolo!!! Y los que no lo han hecho, pues también déjenlos!! Quiero saber si les va gustando la historia hasta ahora como va, bueno, ahora sí dejo la cháchara y los dejo para que me dejen su review ;) Gracias, y un feliz año nuevo a todos!!!

D

E

J

E

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


	6. Con mis manos y con tu amor

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás, y si la trama es parecida a la de algún otro escritor, pues bien, pertenecen a ese escritor, la forma de escribir sí es mía.  Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

Contiene spoilers del quinto libro así que si no lo han leído, les recomiendo que no continúen.

"Perdón... ¿pero nos conocemos?" preguntó el pálido muchacho mirándola inquisitivamente. Hermione no pudo pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, ya que tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Lo único que su cerebro le comandó a hacer fue a sus piernas moverse en dirección a él y sus brazos a rodearlo por la espalda, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Durante unos instantes el joven permaneció inmóvil sin comprender la reacción de la _extraña, _pero al cabo de unos segundos la encerró en sus brazos también, como si con el mero abrazo la hubiera reconocido. 

"¿Her-Hermione?" oyó ella que él tartamudeó incrédulamente en su oído. 

La muchacha trató en vano de retener las lágrimas. No podía creerlo, Harry Potter, la única persona en el mundo que pensó jamás volvería a ver, se encontraba ahí en ese mismo instante... y en sus brazos...

Sintió como si burbujas en su interior flotaran a la superficie sólo para reventarse, y su pecho llenarse de una nostalgia increíble. Había renunciado ya a volver a verlo pocos meses atrás, y justamente después él reaparece en su vida. Era casi irreal.

Se sentía tan cálida en sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí con fuerza, como si de un momento a otro fuera a esfumarse de aquel lugar y de su vida de nuevo. Harry descansaba su cabeza entre la comisura de sus hombros y su cabeza, y ella podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cuello. Sentía como si electricidad subía y bajaba por su espina dorsal del mero contacto, y como si nada en el mundo fuera tan correcto como estar así los dos, juntos, como en ese momento...

"Oye Harry, tengo que salir un momento a..." la voz de Ron Weasley llegó a sus oídos mientras aún estrechaba a Harry contra su cuerpo. Sintió la mirada del pelirrojo sobre sí por lo que muy reluctantemente, empezó a deshacerse del abrazo y darle la espalda a Harry sólo para encontrarse con la cara pecosa de su otro mejor amigo.

"¡Hermione! No te oí llegar.." dijo emocionado acercándose a ella y encerrándola en un corto abrazo. "Felicitaciones. Ya veo que encontraste ya la sorpresa" dijo momentos después mirando a Harry. Hermione miró del uno al otro, una mirada de confusión impresa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo... cuando..." tartamudeó confundida, exigiendo con su mirada una explicación. Ron se encogió de hombros por un instante.

"Me gustaría explicarte pero voy de salida..." empezó a decir acomodándose la túnica azul rey que llevaba medio puesta, "...los duendes han vuelto a hacer huelga, y tengo que ir de inmediato a arreglar el problema".

"Pero..." dijo Hermione confundida implorándole con los ojos que no se fuera.

"Lo siento... Harry te explicará todo, nos vemos en la noche, adiós". Y sin darle oportunidad a alguno de los otros dos de hablar, desapareció del lugar con un _crack_. 

Un silencio incómodo apareció luego de la partida de Ron. Hermione no se atrevía a voltear a mirar nuevamente a Harry. Cuando lo había visto, todos esos sentimientos que había guardado por años salieron a la superficie, y había actuado acorde a ellos; pero ahora no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, se sentía sumamente avergonzada. Sabía que él la miraba, lo que la hacía sentirse aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

"Eh... feliz cumpleaños" oyó que Harry le dijo con voz muy baja detrás suyo. Volteó lentamente, pero mirando a sus pies, y murmuró un ligero _gracias_ bajo su aliento, sintiendo su cara arder como el fuego.

_¡Maldición!_ Pensó mientras aún miraba sus pies _deja de mirarme, por favor, deja de mirarme...._

"¿Hermione?" le llamó tímidamente. Ella suspiró profundamente antes de levantar sus ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la de él, y sintió como si sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda la traspasaran, como si la estuviera leyendo. Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, pero trató de controlarse, así que enfocó la vista en otra parte de su cara y sonrió esforzadamente.

"¿Cómo... cómo estas?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Sintió su garganta reseca y su pulso tan acelerado que pensó que de un momento a otro éste pararía por velocidad excesiva.

Harry sonrió dulcemente, lo cual causó que su corazón diera un brinco. 

_Contrólate, contrólate por favor_ se rogaba a sí misma. 

"Supongo que bien..." dijo tras un momento encogiéndose de hombros, "¿Cómo... cómo estás tú?" preguntó con sumo cuidado. A Hermione le pareció que estaba escogiendo qué palabras serían las más adecuadas de utilizar.

"Bien, bien" dijo rápidamente, empezando a balancearse sobre sus talones de adelante para atrás.

"Ron me cuenta que eres profesora" dijo cortésmente, tratando de empezar una conversación civilizada.

"Así es" asintió Hermione incómodamente, poniendo sus manos en su espalda, "Dicto Transformaciones".

"Oh... que bien" murmuró Harry y el silencio recayó de nuevo sobre ellos.

Hermione miró hacia la izquierda aburrida y frunció el ceño, la ira empezando a formarse dentro de ella.

"Oh Harry, dejémonos de estupideces ¿quieres?" dijo ya enojada, "es ridículo que nos comportemos así, jamás nos habíamos sentido incómodos cuando estábamos juntos..." dijo con irritación, caminando inconscientemente hacia él, por lo que Harry tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás.

"Lo siento..." dijo poniendo sus blancas manos frente a sí mismo como para parar a Hermione – "...es sólo que... hace tanto que no te veía..." quedó sin palabras y bajó las manos, mirándola cariñosamente – "has cambiado" mencionó mirándola seriamente. Hermione no supo por qué, pero simplemente aquello la enojó aún más.

"Por supuesto que he cambiado, han pasado seis años, ¿acaso esperabas que me viera todavía de diecisiete?". Abrió los ojos un momento y luego los cerró, respirando profundamente para calmar la ira que empezaba a saturarle las venas.

"No... no..." dijo él rápidamente a modo de disculpa, como si tratara de no ofenderla en lo absoluto – "... por supuesto que no... sólo me refiero a que... te ves distinta, _muy_ distinta, no pude reconocerte a plena vista". Calló para observarla un instante. Hermione enrojeció del cólera.

"Entonces..." empezó a decir con un tono de voz forzosamente controlado – "¿cómo supiste que era yo?".

"Sólo tú me abrazas de esa forma" dijo él tranquilamente, mirándola sereno. Volvió a enrojecerse pero ésta vez por el comentario. Respiró profundo nuevamente para poder aclarar la neblina  de dudas que yacían desordenadas en su cerebro y poder organizarlas a modo de formar preguntas coherentes.

"¿Cuándo... cuándo llegaste?" preguntó con dificultad ya que el nudo había vuelto a aparecer en su garganta.

"Sólo ayer... apenas llegué a Londres busqué a Ron, porque era del único que sabía donde vivía" dijo dirigiéndose a la sala y sentándose en  la punta de un largo y blanco sofá muy elegante. Después de hesitar durante unos segundos, Hermione lo siguió sentándose en el mismo sofá pero en la punta opuesta.

Vaciló unos momentos; moría por preguntarle algo que la había atormentado durante todo el tiempo que él había estado ausente. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, y sacando agallas de donde no habían, preguntó de una vez la tormentosa cuestión.

"¿Dónde habías estado?". Calló y lo miró nerviosa preguntándose si explotaría por su atrevimiento. Pero él simplemente la miró, y por unos instantes Hermione pensó ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero sacudió su cabeza y lo miró lo más calmada de podía, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de los nervios.

"Por ahí" respondió él simplemente. Hermione frunció el ceño nuevamente.

"Y exactamente... ¿dónde es 'por ahí'?" preguntó lo más casual posible. 

"Por todo el mundo" dijo él – "Dumbledore me dijo que me tomara todo el tiempo necesario en volver, pero que no me quedara en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, porque aunque Voldemort estuviera muerto, muchos de sus mortífagos aún estarían buscándome para arrancarme la cabeza..." dijo lo último a tono de broma, para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, pero aún con ese aire cortés.

"Oh..." murmuró Hermione encontrándole lógica a su respuesta. Miró a Harry y vio que éste la observaba como esperando a que ella preguntara más. Bien, si así era, la muchacha aprovecharía para preguntarle todo lo que su corazón le urgía que hiciera.

"¿Por qué... por qué dejaste de escribirme?" preguntó pausadamente y con ansias. Por fin sabría por qué Harry había dejado de comunicarse con todos ellos, con _ella..._

"Bueno... Dumbledore pensó que las cartas podrían ser interceptadas e incluso seguidas para poder averiguar dónde me encontraba... y al principio dejé de escribir tan seguido por eso y luego..." calló unos instantes y miró con tristeza hacia abajo. Hermione supo que estaba pensando la mejor manera como decir lo siguiente.

"Si... si no deseas decirlo..." empezó a decir ella sintiendo una gran tristeza al verlo cabizbajo; debía de ser algo muy malo.

"No, sí quiero decirlo..." dijo mirándola nuevamente, sus ojos un poco desenfocados – "eh... bien... yo... acababa de matar a alguien..." empezó a decir y Hermione notó que hablaba ahora con dificultad, sus ojos perdidos en un punto detrás de ella, "...para muchos era... 'Acabó con quien-tú-sabes' o 'Tenía que hacerlo para librarnos del mal' pero... por más malo que Voldemort fuera, y por más de que él mereciera la muerte y yo tuviera que acabarlo... era una persona... un ser viviente, y _yo _le quité la vida..." paró un momento, su pecho empezando a inflarse y desinflarse con más constancia que antes. Trataba de buscar las mejores palabras que describieran lo que sentía.

"Lo derroté, y fui el héroe del mundo entero... pero eso no me hace menos que un asesino..." pasó saliva trabajosamente, mirando hacia abajo. Hermione deseaba tomarlo de las manos y estrecharlo entre sus brazos y murmurarle que todo estaba bien, pero tuvo que contenerse; no deseaba que parara de contarle el por qué de tantas cosas que le habían causado a ella también mucho dolor.

"Yo... cuando lo derroté... casi muero, y por unos instantes todo se volvió negro y sentí que mi vida se iba de mis manos... pero creo que por lo que decía la profecía misma... _no uno puede sobrevivir mientras el otro vive... _y como Voldemort murió primero, yo pude sobrevivir". Volvió a pasar saliva y Hermione vio como sus manos temblaban ahora un poco. Sabía que sería inútil tratar de detenerlo ya que una vez que él empezara, querría terminar. Así que se dedicó a sólo escucharlo atentamente y abstenerse de encerrarlo en un abrazo y besarlo para borrarle el dolor. Volvió a enfocarse en Harry quien siguió narrando su historia.

"Cuando... cuando me levanté... todo estaba desierto, no había rastro alguno de Voldemort ni de sus mortífagos ni nada... ¿Sabes dónde fue nuestra pelea? Pasaron rumores de que me encontraba en Sudamérica cuando sucedió, pero no es verdad. Fue en la antigua residencia de mis padres..." rió irónicamente al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. Una vez paró de reír, siguió hablando.

"Destruimos todo; los hechizos acabaron con todas las casas del lugar, claro que estaban deshabitadas... lo maté sobre los escombros mismos de lo que una vez fue mi hogar... Cuando me levanté, todo estaba destruido, pero no había cuerpos ni nada por el estilo. Estaba débil, _muy_ débil, porque había utilizado aquella arma que Voldemort nunca tuvo y que era su mayor debilidad, y mi mayor fortaleza _y_ debilidad al tiempo...". Hermione lo miró confundida, ¿cuál era esa arma? Harry pudo leer la pregunta en su rostro. Hizo un leve movimiento lateral izquierdo con la cabeza y respondió.

"Me refiero al _amor... _Dumbledore me lo explicó hace mucho tiempo... Voldemort nunca amó, o tal vez una vez si se puede considerar ese hambre por el poder como amor... En cambio mi vida estuvo casi siempre llena de amor; mi madre murió para salvarme, porque me amaba tanto que sacrificó su vida por mí. Sirius fue a rescatarme sin importarle arriesgar su propia vida por amor a mí... Hagrid también murió por no delatarme y así que no me mataran". Pausó unos momentos, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran. Respiró profundamente, volvió a abrirlos y continuó. "Los Dursley nunca me quisieron exactamente... pero tía Petunia, por más de que tratara de mostrar su odio hacia mí, hacia mis padres y nuestro mundo... sintió algo muy cercano al aprecio hacia mí, porque si no hubiera sentido ni eso, jamás hubiera aceptado tenerme en su hogar, y cerrar el hechizo de protección que mi madre puso en mí antes de morir, con su sangre... Y bueno... toda la gente que conocí en el mundo mágico... Que abrieron sus corazones para dejarme entrar y a los que en realidad consideré familia... Todo ese amor fue el que me ayudó a sobrevivir durante toda mi vida, y que fue decisivo en la batalla final... el que me ayudó a derrotarlo". Calló nuevamente y buscando entre los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta negra de invierno extrajo unos guantes negros de piel de dragón y se los puso. Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Luego de que me fui de aquel lugar..." continuó Harry una vez que se hubiera puesto los guantes, sin darle importancia a aquel acto "...anduve caminando por largo rato, hasta que encontré una cueva en la que me escondí durante unos días para poder recuperar un poco de energías. Luego Dumbledore me encontró, ya que él también había estado en la pelea..." fue interrumpido cuando Hermione ahogó un pequeño grito, sorprendida de saber que Dumbledore había estado de hecho en aquel lugar.

"Lo siento..." murmuró mirándolo muy atenta, para que continuara.

"Él casi muere... Voldemort le mandó la maldición imperdonable y yo estuve a tiempo para transportarlo a otro lugar antes de que le diera; luego regresé para terminar la pelea. En fin... cuando Dumbledore me encontró, estaba totalmente recuperado, pero su aspecto era deplorable, jamás lo había visto tan viejo y cansado, se veía totalmente indefenso... Bien, él me dijo que todos se preguntaban donde yo me encontraba para contarles lo sucedido, pero le dije que lo que menos quería en esos momentos era unos estúpidos reporteros entrometidos que inventaran historias absurdas... Dumbledore rió cuando le dije aquello, pero luego se enserió y me pidió que le contara lo que había pasado luego de que él desapareciera... Cuando terminé me explicó unas cosas y luego me dijo que qué deseaba hacer. Lo único que quería era alejarme de todo, de todo y de _todos_... No... no podía aguantar tanto, sentía que me iba a destrozar de nuevo, que moriría ahí mismo..." unas lágrimas cayeron libremente por su mejilla, pero ésta vez Harry no trató de detenerlas; las dejó bajar y empapar su rostro. A Hermione esto le encogía el corazón, y ahora más que nunca deseaba abrazarlo.

"Sólo... sentía tanto dolor... traición... ira... cansancio... quería simplemente alejarme de todo aquello, dejar de ser _yo _y ser alguien normal. Necesitaba descansar de todo por lo que estaba pasando, dejar que las cosas se enfriaran un poco, necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué hacer y qué había sucedido. Si no me hubiera tomado ese tiempo probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco... _tenía_ que alejarme, simplemente _tenía...". _Terminó de hablar mientras dejaba descender libremente las lágrimas por su cara, cerrando sus ojos y sus puños furiosamente. Hermione no pudo retenerse más y se movió por el sofá hacia la otra punta y lo encerró en sus brazos como a un pequeño niño asustadizo porque se ha perdido; Harry enterró su cara en su pelo, empapándoselo también.

"Shh shh... todo está bien ya" decía ella confortándolo, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras él lloraba libremente. Se sentía terriblemente mal por él. Todo por lo que había sufrido él y ella en lo único que se había preguntado todo ese tiempo era por qué él no volvía a ella... en ese momento pensó que era la persona más egoísta del mundo, y cerró sus ojos para tratar de detener las lágrimas que se formaron en ellos, pero que descendieron igualmente.

_Perdóname por favor, perdóname por mi egoísmo y pensar en mi propio sufrimiento cuando tú estabas pasando por cosas peores _pensaba mientras lo sostenía fuerte.

Pasaron un largo tiempo en la misma posición, los dos llorando por las penas de cada uno y Hermione llorando también por las de él, como siempre; siempre había compartido su dolor.

Transcurrió mucho tiempo para que Hermione lograra calmarse, y luego otro tiempo más para que Harry lo hiciera también. Cuando sus sollozos dejaron de ser tan audibles, y su empuñamiento se  aflojó en la espalda de Hermione, ella supo que se había calmado. Decidió que fuera él quien hablara primero, ya que no deseaba que se sintiera presionado de alguna manera. Después de unos minutos más, Harry finalmente habló, aún sin cambiar de posición.

"Realmente te extrañé..." dijo suavemente, su voz quebrada por su llanto momentos antes. Seguidas de éstas palabras, Hermione sintió como Harry empezaba a acariciar su cola de caballo gentilmente, mientras suspiraba profundamente y Hermione supo que se debía a que de seguro estaría oliendo su cabello. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como las mismas burbujas de antes subían ahora a borbotones a la superficie de su alma, decididas a ser escuchadas.

"Yo... yo también te extrañé, _demasiado"_. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior cuando dejó escapar la última palabra, su corazón latiendo nuevamente a toda carrera. Instintivamente los dos empezaron a moverse hacia atrás, pero sin separarse del todo. Sus cabezas se mantuvieron juntas y cuando se movían hacia atrás, rozaron los lados de sus caras detenidamente, para poder sentir la piel del uno contra la del otro. Hermione sintió su respiración entrecortada y su corazón pegarle furiosamente a su pecho. Dominada por su corazón, y sin poder detenerse en lo absoluto(aunque ni lo deseaba) aún con los ojos cerrados, dirigió su cabeza hacia el lado(aún sin dejar de rozar el rostro de Harry con el suyo) y presionó sus labios con mucha delicadeza contra su mejilla derecha, como si fuera una pequeña niña que realiza con cierto miedo la travesura que tanto le prohibieron que hiciera, probando además de su piel a la sustancia salina que había bajado de sus ojos momentos antes. Sintió como si su boca estuviera pegada a un tomacorrientes cuando toda esa electricidad fluyó por todo su cuerpo, en cada vena, cada arteria, cada rincón dentro de su cuerpo, todo el flujo alarmando a partes de su cuerpo que siempre habían estado dormidas y no podía sentirse más viva que en ese preciado instante.

"_Hermione..._" susurró Harry casi sin aliento, también con sus ojos cerrados. Casi al instante recobró la cordura y se levantó de golpe del sofá, mirando a Hermione con miedo.

"Harry" ella dijo con angustia, mirándolo también con miedo, levantándose al igual que él, pero se encontraba en el fondo tan agitada que le era difícil abstenerse de comérselo a besos.

"No... no toques mi piel" dijo él muy bajito mirando hacia abajo en dirección a la izquierda. Hermione se inquietó por lo que dijo pero aún más cuando vio que todo el lado derecho de su rostro(que era el mismo con que había rozado el mismo de Hermione) se encontraba de un color mucho más parecido al color que Harry tenía antes, particularmente el lado donde ella lo había besado; éste era en su totalidad del color de la piel de Harry antes de que partiera.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucedió en la cara? Harry, ¿qué... por qué estás tan pálido?". Lo había notado desde que lo vio salir de la cocina, su blancura excepcional es decir, pero no había caído en cuenta de que Harry jamás en su vida había estado tan pálido como en esos instantes. Incluso si se paraba al frente de una pared blanca, estaba segura de que era casi imposible distinguirlo, a no ser por su pelo que seguía siendo igual de azabache que siempre.

"Creo... creo que es mejor que te sientes" dijo pasando saliva con dificultad mirándola un poco preocupado. Mientras tomaba asiento, Hermione alcanzó a divisar como la cara de Harry que había cambiado de color se iba desvaneciendo lentamente para volver a aquel color tan blanco que tenía el resto de su piel.

**N/A:** Hola!!! Bueno, aquí está el sexto capitulo, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Tonta la explicación, o interesante, aburrida, inquietante, etc? Si quieren comentarlo, por favor, dejen un review..

Bueno, siento terriblemente la demora, pero lo que pasa es que justamente después de poner el quinto capitulo me fui de viaje y llegue esta semana, y pues como entre al colegio y estaba sumamente ocupada xq' tengo exámenes, pues, no había tenido tiempo de escribir, xo ya con el fin de semana pude terminarlo y pues lo pongo de una xa q' no me maten ni me amenacen con nada, jeje *risa nerviosa*

Ah si, y siento haber parado ahí, xo es q' el capitulo se estaba volviendo muy largo y pues me tocó cortarlo, xo en fin, espero q' me perdonen x ser tan cruel, jeje...

Bueno, muchas gracias a **HuLLs, Sakura Potter, silvina, Sora Kinomoto, emilywolen, Disnarda, hermile, piolina palmera, silvia, Paulau Arwen Eowyn Hermione Potter, Camila_Malfoy, angel_yanu(**te agradezco acá xq' tu review me llegó cuando ya había puesto el quinto capitulo)**, Iory, Su_Mundusita, AngelinaB, Calixta, Miyuki^-^x, SaKKuRi – Lee, cristalgirl, pgranger **y** Montse Black Malfoy,** muchas gracias x sus comentarios que siempre son apreciados y recibidos.

Si la historia les parece cliché lo siento mucho, xo es q' yo en la sección de Harry Potter no leo mucho esta clase de historias y x eso fue q' me dio x escribir una.

Si les parece cliché y no les gusta, pues simplemente no lo lean, si no están de acuerdo con nada de lo anterior, pues sigan leyendo y espero sus reviews x este capitulo, eso era todo, adios!!!

D

   E

      J

   E

N

R

   E

      V 

         I

      E

   W

S

^_^ .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


	7. serás como una luz que alumbra mi camino

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás. La canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

* * *

Luego de que Hermione tomara asiento, Harry le siguió, procurando hacerse esta vez en un sillón(del mismo color y material del sofá), que quedaba frente al sofá donde Hermione se había sentado.

Ella observó su comportamiento extraño, y se empezó a sentir nerviosa, no por haber estado _tan_ cerca de los labios de Harry momentos antes, sino de que algo grave estuviera pasándole y ella no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó tentadoramente la joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa. Harry enfocó su mirada perdida en ella, y Hermione vio un dolor increíble pasar por sus ojos, un dolor que la asustó, ya que jamás en su vida lo había visto de aquella forma.

"Bien... ¿recuerdas que utilicé 'el arma' para detener a Voldemort?". Luego de que Hermione asintiera con la cabeza, continuó. "Eh... ¿recuerdas que el arma era el amor?" preguntó nuevamente esperando a que la joven asintiera. Ésta lo hizo sin hesitar, impaciente ya que quería saber de qué podría sufrir Harry para que su piel se tornara de aquel color tan distinto al suyo de antes.

"Yo... bien, cuando usé el arma, eh... vaya que esto es difícil de explicar". Se llevó las manos(enguantadas) a sus ojos y se los restregó por debajo de las gafas, como si estuviera terriblemente cansado luego de un largo viaje y lo único que deseara sería dormir.

"La única forma de matarlo era mandándole un Avada Kedavara, ya que es el único hechizo que existe que pueda matar a alguien más. Bien... para poder lanzarlo, debes sentirlo realmente, sentir el odio correr por tus venas, y enfocarlo todo a la hora de aplicar el hechizo... No tenía problema con eso, ya que el odio era prácticamente una palabra que me definía en el momento... pero también estaba agotado, extremadamente agotado. Sentía cómo mis fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco y mientras más pensaba que lo odiaba, más débil me volvía.

"Dumbledore me había dicho una vez, antes de partir, que siempre que me sintiera débil y agotado, pensara en todos los seres queridos y buenos momentos de mi vida, que serían los que realmente me calmaran y ayudaran. Así que justo cuando sentí que moría, recordé su consejo y traté de ponerlo en práctica; era realmente difícil ya que el odio palpitaba por mis venas y lo podía sentir destilar de mis ojos, pero dado que era la única opción que tenía en el momento de sobrevivir, decidí hacer el intento.

"Pude concentrarme durante un tiempo ya que Voldemort también estaba herido, y trataba de recobrarse de un hechizo que acababa de aplicarle. Cuando pensé en todos ustedes, y todos los momentos que me brindaron algo de felicidad, sentí una sensación extraña en la boca de mi estómago. Sentí como si mi cuerpo propio tomara vida sin ser manejado por mi cerebro, y mi mano(la que tenía la varita) se levantó y apuntó directo a Voldemort. En aquel justo instante él también levantaba su varita y me apuntaba a mí, sabía que me iba a matar.

"Pensé un último momento en ustedes, y que no soportaría irme sin volverlos a ver, así que con ese último pensamiento, y el último aliento que tenía, mis labios pronunciaron la maldición imperdonable al tiempo que Voldemort lo hacía".

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba violentamente, haciendo que le doliera el pecho. Pensó que si no se controlaba más, terminaría dándole un ataque por todas las emociones que había vivido aquel día. Pensó que no podría haber tenido peor ni mejor regalo el día de su cumpleaños. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, y hasta había olvidado que existía un mundo más allá con otras personas que no fueran ellos dos. Lo único que le importaba ahora era saber todo lo que Harry tenía que contarle, y hacer todo lo posible para que mejorara si tenía algo grave(aunque deseaba terriblemente que no fuera nada así por el estilo), y estaría dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, hasta sí misma, para que él mejorara.

"...Lo curioso es... mi hechizo no salió verde, como se supone que debía de salir, sino dorado, _dorado, _y me sorprendí tanto que por un momento me desconcentré, y fue cuando el hechizo de Voldemort pegó contra el mío, lo que me sacó de mi sorpresa".

"¿Dorado? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

"...Al principio yo tampoco lo entendía..." empezó a decir él mirando al suelo, hablando muy despacio; se podía decir que le costaba revivir los acontecimientos de aquel día, "...pero tuve que concentrarme nuevamente en el hechizo. Sentí... sólo pensaba en ustedes, en mi vida a su lado y en lo que sería sin ustedes. Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de sentir como si hasta mis vísceras salieran de mi cuerpo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Hermione confundida, empezando a jugar con sus manos nerviosa.

"Eh... quiero decir... me concentré con todo mi ser en aquel hechizo... _todo, _y sentí como si mi energía se drenara por mi brazo y se acumulara en la varita, y en ese momento el hechizo de mi varita se volvió tan... no sé como decirlo, simplemente me deslumbró y fue tanta la fuerza con que se lanzó hacia Voldemort que me lanzó atrás. Alcancé a ver como mi hechizo se hacía paso entre el de Voldemort hasta llegar a tocar la punta de su varita... por un momento se quedó quieto, y pude ver por primera vez miedo en sus ojos, ese miedo que él mismo había visto tantas veces en todas sus víctimas, pero que nunca lo detuvo para que no los matara. Sólo... sólo pensé en mis padres, en Hagrid... los vi mirándolo con miedo, y él riéndose en sus caras..." su voz empezó a temblar. Cerró los puños que también temblaban muy fuerte, y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos nuevamente, llenos de resentimiento...

"...Eso hizo que empuñara mi varita con el último aliento que tenía, y el hechizo le dio directo en el pecho. Me miró con esos asquerosos ojos rojos que una vez habían mostrado satisfacción, pero ese momento estaban llenos de terror, y simplemente le sonreí antes de que pequeños hilos de luz dorada empezaran a salir de su cuerpo, como si tuviera huecos por todos lados. Pude oír sus gritos de dolor y sentí tanta satisfacción... por fin nos dejaría en paz... me dejaría en paz... Los rayos salieron al final por todo su cuerpo y simplemente luego de aquel 'espectáculo de luces' explotó, y el impacto de la explosión llegó hasta donde yo estaba y me tumbó al suelo, y luego todo se volvió negro y frío, extremadamente frío".

Temblaba ahora de una manera alarmante, y se apretó la chaqueta que tenía puesta más contra sí mismo. Hermione se asustó al verlo así; pensó que en cualquier momento podría convulsionar, y justo cuando iba a pararse a ir a su lado, Harry le miró con su cara cubierta de lágrimas, sus ojos reflejando todo el dolor que tenía por dentro.

"¿Qué... qué pasó después?" Hermione preguntó en voz muy baja, tratando de que no sonara tan quebrada.

"Bueno... ya lo sabes, me levanté en la mañana, y vi el sol en lo que pensé habían sido meses en su ausencia. Me sentía tan cansado, que lo único que pude hacer fue arrastrarme hasta encontrar la cueva, y luego un par de días después Dumbledore me encontr".

"Pero... eso no explica lo de tu piel" dijo Hermione incierta, temiendo que algo inesperado pasara.

"Bien... el día que Dumbledore me encontró, inmediatamente me llevó a Hogwarts para que descansara. Claro que antes de dejarme descansar me obligó a que le contara todo lo que había sucedido luego de que él se hubiera ido. Ahí fue que me explicó todo lo que había sucedido: lo del hechizo, las fuerzas, todo...

"Bien... resulta que al utilizar el Avada Kedavara contra Voldemort, pero pensando en ustedes fue lo que hizo que cambiara de color. El amor era el arma, y necesitaba enfocarla en Voldemort para matarlo, ya que él no soportaba y no _entendía_ lo que era el amor".

"Así que básicamente con mandarle el hechizo, hiciste que todo el amor entrara a su cuerpo, y como él no soportaba ese sentimiento, ¿lo destruyó?" preguntó Hermione haciendo conjeturas.

"Así es" replicó Harry un poco exaltado. "Pero claro... el amor salió de algún lado...".

"Salió de ti... es decir, al pensar en el amor, éste se enfocó en tu varita, y por ello el rayo cambió de color y llegó a Voldemort as" dijo Hermione sin evitar usar su tono de sabelotodo, deduciendo aquello de lo que Harry le había contado hasta ahora.

"Sí..." dijo él como si fuera un suspiro que se le había escapado, y habló nuevamente con dificultad. "Todo tiene un precio... para derrotar a Voldemort tenía que usar todo el amor que había en mí para matarle... pero yo tenía que sacrificarlo... sólo así podría derrotarlo".

"¿Quieres decir..." empezó a decir Hermione comprendiendo la gravedad de las cosas, "...que toda la energía que tenías, todo el amor que circulaba dentro de ti, lo mandaste en ese rayo?".

Harry asintió con la cabeza despacio, sus ojos enfocados en el piso.

"Entonces...

"Así es..." Harry cortó a Hermione antes de que ella pudiera seguir. "...por eso mi piel cambió. Muchos piensan que el amor es algo abstracto, y hasta cierto punto lo es, pero éste siempre recorre por nuestras venas. El amor es lo que me daba calor, lo que me hacía sentir cálido y lo que precisamente daba color a mi piel.

"Cuando lo concentré todo el la varita, cuando sentí que me drenaba por la varita, en realidad era todo el amor que había dentro de mí el que se estaba drenando, se estaba _saliendo_ de mi cuerpo y concentrándose en el hechizo, para poder matar a Voldemort. Luego de eso, fue como si fuera una botella de agua vacía, a excepción de unas ligeras gotas, que fueron las que me mantuvieron vivo.

"Luego de que perdí todo ese amor, el calor simplemente dejó de recorrer mis venas y de llenar mi ser, y por eso es que sentí ese frío... y por eso es que siempre siento frío ahora". Calló unos instantes meditando, luego continuó.

"Por eso mismo mi piel se volvió blanca; es como si estuviera vacío por dentro. Claro que aún siento y todo, pero simplemente no es como antes. Sin el calor fluyendo por mis venas bajo la piel, ésta no recibe algo que la caliente, por lo tanto se vuelve blanca y fría; es como si dejases de tomar el sol por años, tu piel empieza a palidecer por la falta de exposición al calor. Lo mismo pasa conmigo, sólo que internamente".

El silencio se posó sobre ellos. Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida para poder hablar, su mente trabajando a una velocidad impresionante para poder lograr procesar toda esa información tan increíble de creer, pero que sin embargo lo era, y Harry era la prueba viviente de ello.

Miró a Harry quien a su vez la miraba a ella, como esperando a que dijera algo. Pasó saliva dificultosamente y trató de encontrar su voz para decirle algo.

"Y... ¿no hay algo... una pócima o hechizo que te vuelva como antes?" preguntó con voz ronca, sintiéndose extremadamente aturdida en el momento.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza y luego habló.

"Lo mismo le pregunté a Dumbledore, pero él me dijo que lo que yo tenía era físicamente imposible, por lo tanto no existía absolutamente nada que pudiera curarme".

"¿Entonces qué se puede hacer?" preguntó Hermione totalmente confundida, y encontraba sumamente difícil las palabras para poder hablar.

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer..." dijo él cabizbajo pero luego volvió a levantar la cabeza y volvió a hablar. "...A menos... Dumbledore dijo que la única forma de que yo pudiera volver a sentir calor... pero sólo de manera temporal... _Claro que hay otra forma_... pero de forma temporal sería sólo al contacto con alguien más".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Entonces si tocas animales o humanos sentirás calor?" preguntó febrilmente.

"No... sólo si toco humanos... los animales aunque sean seres vivos no sienten amor como el humano; es algo distinto por lo tanto no sucede nada cuando tengo contacto directo con alguno. En cambio con los humanos...

"Al tocarlos energía de ellos pasa a ti, y por eso es que tu piel vuelve a tomar su color natural" terminó Hermione por él, comprendiendo las cosas.

"Así es..." se limitó a decir Harry, y por un momento ninguno volvió a hablar.

El cerebro de Hermione estaba trabajando como una máquina rápidamente. Le parecía algo impresionante, verdaderamente sorpresivo. No podía explicar muy bien su exaltación, pero se sentía emocionada por aquella 'situación' como si fuera un proyecto en la escuela donde el maestro le da al alumno la tarea de investigar sobre un tema, y por ello estaba sobresaltada.

"Pero... si tocar a alguien más te brinda calor, aunque sea temporal... ¿por qué me dijiste que no tocara tu piel?" preguntó exaltada, sin poder ocultar el tono emocionado en la voz.

"Porque... cuando toco a alguien, aunque me de calor, es como si estuviera robando el calor de la persona... Si tenemos contacto por poco tiempo no sucede nada; es decir, no les 'tomo' tanta energía prestada y por eso no lo sienten... pero cuando tengo contacto con alguien demasiado tiempo... la persona simplemente sentirá poco a poco como si le estuviera entrando sueño, y en realidad se debilitará porque yo le estoy _robando _su calor, y si tenemos contacto por demasiado tiempo... es posible que hasta la persona muera, porque terminaría quitándole toda su energía".

"Un momento... no comprendo algo... Si tú diste toda tu energía para mandar el hechizo, si apenas dejaste algo que fue sumamente poco dentro de ti para sobrevivir..."

"Que en realidad no era nada" interrumpió por un momento Harry a Hermione como para darle más información para que ella hiciera más conjeturas y dedujera sola las cosas.

"...y lo diste prácticamente todo al mandarlo a Voldemort..." siguió ella aceptando la contribución de Harry a su deducción, "...¿cómo fue que sobreviviste?".

"Exacto" dijo Harry con aire de triunfo, "la cosa está en que... yo no _deb_ de haber sobrevivido".

Volvieron a callar, Hermione frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

¿Cómo era posible? Aún sentía exaltación por poder saber todo esto y comprenderlo, pero ahora estaba sintiendo también furia. ¿Acaso la vida no podría ser más injusta con Harry? Todo por lo que había tenido que pasar en su vida, todo el sufrimiento por el que había vivido, ¿y ahora _esto_?

En ese momento no podía comprender cómo Harry aún permanecía cuerdo; si hubiera sido ella, hace mucho tiempo se hubiera aplicado el hechizo 'Obliviate' a ella misma para olvidar tantas cosas. ¿Cómo podía un humano no socavar ante tanta presión? ¿De donde Harry sacaba las fuerzas y los ánimos para seguir adelante en su total estado de sensatez? Ella hubiera perdido la cabeza hacia mucho tiempo...

"Entonces... ¿por qué sobreviviste?" preguntó tras un tiempo de debate interno.

"En realidad no estoy seguro" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. "Supongo que fue por lo mismo que decía la profecía... teníamos que matarnos el uno al otro, pero no podíamos sobrevivir los dos... no quiere decir que vaya a vivir para siempre ahora que Voldemort está muerto... sino que uno de los dos debía morir en manos del otro y el otro debía vivir... así que supongo que porque Voldemort murió primero _yo_ logré sobrevivir".

"Oh Harry..." fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hermione con voz cortada. No soportaba aguantar más las ganas de llorar, ¿cómo podía ser la vida así con Harry? Él, que era tan bueno...

"Está bien... no te preocupes..." trató de decir él para darle ánimos, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia ella para darle unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda. Hermione saltó cuando sintió su mano en su espalda.

"No te preocupes..." dijo él sin sentirse ofendido por el repentino rechazo de su amiga ante él, retomando su puesto inicialmente. "Sólo sucede cuando tenemos contacto directo, es decir, piel a piel. Por eso mi cara debió de haber cambiado cuando tú...". No terminó la frase y miró al suelo, notablemente apenado.

"Y..." trató de seguir hablando Hermione para alejarlos de aquella dirección; " ...¿cómo has podido soportar tanto frío? Quiero decir... hay épocas en que la temperatura baja terriblemente, y no creo que con cientos de abrigos pudieras combatir semejante tipo de frío..." Dejó de hablar cuando notó que Harry miraba incómodamente hacia el suelo. Si tuviera su piel normal, Hermione sospechaba que de seguro él se hubiera sonrojado.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Bueno... En realidad durante todo este tiempo he estado practicando controlarme para poder tener contacto con los demás..." hablaba incómodamente, su vista aún pegada al suelo. "Algunos meses después de que Dumbledore me dijera todo esto, él me encontró y le pregunté que si yo podría de vez en cuando... ehh... tener _cierto _contacto con los demás...". Se veía realmente incómodo hablando de aquello que estaba contándole en el momento, como si estuviera haciendo una confesión. Hermione frunció el entrecejo; no entendía qué quería decir.

"No entiendo... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con _cierto_ contacto?" preguntó sin esconder el ligero tono de sospecha en su voz.

"Bueno... los meses antes de ver de nuevo a Dumbledore fueron terribles... tenía que rehacer mi vida y ahora acostumbrarme a mi nuevo estado... realmente era muy difícil acostumbrarme a sentir tanto frío... era insoportable... De vez en cuando tocaba a alguien con discreción... no por mucho tiempo claro está, pero lo suficiente como para sentirme un poco más cálido... Al tiempo descubrí que al tener ese tipo de contacto con los demás no me servía de a mucho... tú lo has notado al tocar mi cara ya que casi al instante mi piel volvió a la 'normalidad'. Y cuando le pregunté a Dumbledore... bueno, me dijo que podía siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado de que la gente no lo notara... Pronto, pronto me di cuenta de que la otra forma que él había dicho servía pero por mucho más tiempo..."

"¿Cuál otra forma?" interrumpió Hermione sin importarle que se notara su curiosidad y sospecha. Harry aún miraba al piso, como si encontrara algo interesante en la alfombra de la sala de Ron.

Cuando Hermione le preguntó aquello, inmediatamente subió la cabeza.

"¿No te lo había dicho? Eh... bien... Dumbledore dijo que había una posibilidad, aunque muy remota... pero que sin embargo existía... de que yo pudiera volver a la normalidad".

"¿En serio?" dijo Hermione con una repentina alegría, olvidando sus sospechas. "¡Eso es maravilloso Harry! ¿de qué trata?".

"Eh..." replicó nuevamente incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y habló pausadamente, como si le costara que las palabras le salieran. "Dumbledore dijo que en orden de que yo volviera a la normalidad, debía tomar la energía de otra persona... y no... no se refería a que yo le pusiera la mano a alguien en un brazo por mucho tiempo hasta que éste cayera muerto y yo quedara con su energía, porque de todas formas la energía desaparecería un tiempo después... sino tendría que ser... la energía de la otra persona tendría que _entrar_ a mi cuerpo, para que pudiera volver a la normalidad. Yo tendría que tener mucho cuidado; es decir, tomar toda la energía posible, pero dejarle a la persona lo suficiente para que ésta quedara viva, aunque débil. La persona luego con unos días de descanso recuperaría su energía totalmente, porque no la perdería toda como la perdí yo..." dejó de hablar y volvió a mirar el suelo.

"Bueno..." empezó a decir Hermione con el ceño fruncido, ya que aún estaba un poco confundida, " ...si hay la posibilidad, ¿por qué no has tratado?".

"Lo he hecho, es decir, lo he tratado, y no sólo con una, con varias... pero no funciona... es decir... Dumbledore dijo que yo sabría quién es ésta persona cuando la viera, pero hay veces en que simplemente no puedo soportar el frío en mis entrañas... por lo que busco personas que aunque sé que no me volverán a la normalidad, me proporcionarán energía por lo menos durante un día..."

"Bueno pues... ¿y cómo es que haces que la energía de éstas personas entre a ti?" preguntó Hermione casualmente, aunque tenía mala espina sobre ello. Harry no le contestó en seguida, sino que quedó callado durante un rato y no despegó la vista del piso, empezando a balancearse ligeramente sobre sus talones. La joven tuvo la ligera sospecha de que él estaba analizando si decirle o no cómo era ese _cierto_ contacto al que se refería.

"Ehh... verás... es algo bastante... me refiero a... el contacto tiene que ser... eh... _íntimo_".

Hermione se sonrojó por los dos. Comprendía a qué se refería explícitamente. Pero para estar más segura, decidió preguntarle.

"¿Quieres... quieres decir... tú y... en la cama... sin... nada?" preguntó terriblemente incómoda, sintiendo emanar calor de su rostro.

Harry alzó la mirada y la observó bastante apenado, y Hermione se sintió de pronto en una situación extremadamente embarazosa.

"Entonces... tú ya has... estado con varias mujeres... todo este tiempo...".

"No pienses que es sólo por el sexo Hermione..." dijo él apresuradamente, haciendo movimientos con las manos.

"¿_Sólo_?" preguntó ella arqueando una ceja. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de su error.

"Yo...

"No tienes que explicarte. Es tu vida personal y yo..."

No pudo terminar su frase y agradeció al cielo que no pudiera. Hubo un ligero _crack _en la sala misma y apareció su amigo el pelirrojo.

"Oh, hola. Pensé que se habrían ido a almorzar o algo así... logré salir más temprano, pude solucionar el problema en tiempo record... mi jefe dijo que era punto positivo para mi currículo..." dejó de hablar y la sonrisa en su rostro se borró inmediatamente al ver a sus dos mejores amigos separados cada uno a un extremo de la sala, la impresión de desagrado en la cara de Hermione y la de incomodidad en la de Harry.

"Oh... ya veo que le has contado a Hermione todo".

.·´·..·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.

**N/A:** Hola, hola, hola!!!! se agacha para evitar las toneladas de tomates siento terriblemente mal por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero verán, apenas llegué de viaje entré a estudiar, y apenas entré ya estaba en exámenes, 8-o, si, dirán q' estoy diciendo mentiras xo no, es verdad, cuando los termine vendrán las avalanchas de tareas, xo trataré de poner los capítulos lo más rápido posible.

Puedo ver q' no les gustó mucho el capitulo seis, ya que recibí pocos reviews, xo aun así a los que me dejaron y a los que leyeron la historia, les agradezco y continúen leyendo y dejando sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a **bbpotter, hermile, emilywolen, Calixta, SuMundusita, Pati, Sakura Potter, AngelinaB, pgranger y Polly.**

¿Cómo les ha parecido la evolución de la historia?? ¿apesta, aburre, dan ganas de pegarse la cabeza contra el monitor del computador? ¿o les agrada? X favor, déjenme sus comentarios en un review y el que desee puede también escribirme a hpravenclawsheiryahoo.es por si desea comunicarme algo q' no desea escribir en el review... Las personas que deseen saber cuando ponga un capitulo nuevo de la historia, déjenme su mail o escríbanme a la dirección anterior diciéndolo y yo con mucho gusto cada vez que ponga un capitulo nuevo les avisaré, claro q' si lo desean...

Ahora, espero q' no deseen matarme x lo q' escribí al final, lo siento xo la historia es así, y no se preocupen por Hermione, ella es una chica fuerte y sabrá manejar la situación... espero que la explicación a sus dudas de antes hayan sido respondidas a total cabalidad y que hayan sido respuestas coherentes y con sentido, y no tonterías ni nada x el estilo, jeje... y por dudas de H/Hr, pues las seguirán teniendo hasta que ponga capítulos sobre ellos risa malévola, nuevamente agachada.

Creo q' eso era todo lo q' tenía que decir, ahora, los dejaré xa q' dejen un review con su comentario sobre el capitulo, y manténganse alertas xa el octavo capitulo, adiós!!!

D

E

J

E

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


	8. es ligero equipaje para tan largo viaje

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás, y si la trama es parecida a la de algún otro escritor, pues bien, pertenecen a ese escritor, la forma de escribir sí es mía.  Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

"¡Ah! Por fin en casa!"  dijo Hermione en un suspiro mientras ponía las llaves de la puerta de su casa en una vasija que tenía sobre una mesa junto a la puerta. Dejó su bolso junto a la vasija y se dirigió a la sala, para desplomarse en el sofá más grande.

Había tenido un día extenuante. Era un sábado y había tenido que ir a trabajar a la escuela. Como ésta quedaba cerca de su casa, Hermione había optado por vivir en su casa en vez de quedarse en el colegio durante el periodo escolar. 

Se alegraba de que fuera diciembre, porque tendría un mes de descanso, bueno relativamente. Precisamente el día anterior los estudiantes se habían ido a sus casas a pasar la festividad con sus familias, y los pocos que se quedaban habían quedado bajo el cuidado de la directora de la escuela, una anciana muy amable que le recordaba enormemente a Dumbledore.

Aquel sábado todos los profesores habían tenido que reunirse con la directora para poder hablar del desarrollo de los estudiantes en la primera mitad del año escolar, entregar notas, reportes, recomendaciones, etc.

Su descanso era relativo ya que Hermione tendría que entrar una semana antes de que los estudiantes llegaran para poder arreglar todo lo que sucedería en la nueva mitad de año. Pero aún así, descanso era descanso y ella lo necesitaba urgentemente. Deseaba poder relajarse totalmente, y por supuesto, pasar un tiempo con Harry.

Desde que él había vuelto, los tres amigos habían reanudado su vieja amistad. Claro que no podían verse muy seguido, ya que a Hermione le costaba bastante trabajo aparecerse y desaparecerse todo el tiempo hasta Londres, ya que aquello requería de gran cantidad de energía y ella no podía estar todo el tiempo haciéndolo. De vez en cuando iba a visitarlos, ya que Harry se estaba quedando con Ron mientras lograba instalarse nuevamente en el país.

La noticia de que Harry Potter había vuelto a dejarse ver después de más de tres años de ausencia inmediatamente fue el encabezado principal de todos los periódicos mágicos en Londres y el resto del mundo durante las primeras semanas. Los tabloides estaban enloquecidos por entrevistar al que logró derrotar al Señor Tenebroso y librarlos de la miseria.

Harry aún era bastante reservado, y sólo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con unos tabloides. "Váyanse a la ***" ó "¿No lo entienden? ¡Déjenme en paz!". Se negaba a hablar con ellos, por las malas experiencias que había tenido en su juventud con los medios públicos. Después de este trato, y de muchas semanas más de insistencia, los medios públicos le habían por fin dejado en paz. Claro que caso aparte era la reacción de las personas.

Cuando caminaba por la calle, las personas se le quedaban viendo sin disimular y murmuraban entre ellas. Y ahora era más fácil reconocerlo que con verle la simple cicatriz. Su palidez lo hacía sobresalir entre la masa de personas, porque en toda la ciudad no había alguien tan blanco como él, y era en serio. Al principio a Harry le había costado trabajo mantenerse tranquilo mientras caminaba en las calles sin gritarles a las personas que no era un animal en exhibición, pero luego con el tiempo incluso se acostumbró a ello, y los ignoraba, tanto para su bien como para el de ellos.

Hermione solía pasar uno que otro fin de semana con sus amigos, y más que con ambos, trataba de pasarlos con Harry.

A través de todos esos años, y de todo lo que había vivido, el joven había cambiado profundamente con respecto a su personalidad. Para Hermione esto no era un problema, porque simplemente había vuelto a enamorarse del nuevo Harry, que le parecía más maravilloso de lo que ella lo recordaba. Por supuesto que su pequeña confesión al final del día de su cumpleaños le había inquietado, y sentía profundos celos hacia todas esas mujeres que habían osado tocarlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada por aquello; el pasado queda en el pasado. Le había perdonado sus "aventuras" por el hecho de que Harry necesitaba el calor humano. Y si esa era la única manera de estar lo suficientemente caliente, por más de que fuera incómodo, tenía que aceptarlo.

Al pasar aquellos meses habían vuelto a acercarse e incluso se podía decir que su amistad había vuelto a como era antes, excluyendo las actividades "extra – amigables" que había mantenido con él en su último año en Hogwarts. Al volver a hablarle y conocerle de nuevo, había comprendido por qué había fijado sus ojos en Harry en primer lugar. Ahora podía aceptarlo, estaba enamorada de Harry, y había decidido algo muy importante, que era decírselo. El problema era encontrar las agallas para hacerlo.

En todo ese tiempo, no le había dicho nada respecto a sus sentimientos, porque primero quería que él volviese a tomarle confianza, y segundo, porque simplemente era muy cobarde para hacerlo. Día a día se repetía que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida le había brindado. No sabía si Harry de un día para otro se marcharía nuevamente y quien sabe cuando volvería, por eso debía decirle que le amaba, porque no era justo con su pobre corazón que tanto había sufrido todo ese tiempo.

Cuando Hermione no iba a Londres, se escribían cartas. Ellos nunca iban a su casa en Natal y era no porque no quisieran, sino porque Hermione no se los permitía. La joven no sabía por qué, pero prefería mantenerlos alejados de su casa, y fuera ella la que fuese a visitarlos. Tal vez era porque de esa forma Hermione pensaba que llevaba el control en la relación, y que si no era a su manera, simplemente no se hacía.

Le parecía curioso la actitud de Harry. En el tiempo que pasaban juntos, había veces en que Harry la trataba como a su vieja amiga Hermione, a quien respetaba y adoraba. Pero otras veces ella sentía que él la trataba no como Hermione amiga, sino como Hermione mujer, es decir, como cuando un hombre conoce a una mujer que le agrada y quiere que su relación se convierta algo más que platónica. 

Esto confundía terriblemente a la joven, ya que no entendía muy bien si Harry le correspondía con sus sentimientos o era ajeno a ellos. La mayoría de las veces la trataba como a una amiga, pero en ciertas ocasiones ella lo descubría viéndola seriamente, con sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda brillando extrañamente de forma penetrante. O también habían ocasiones donde él le flirteaba descaradamente, rozando sus manos(no siempre enguantadas)con las de ella, hablarle suavemente al oído, acorralarla en un lugar y quedar muy cerca de su rostro, lanzar comentarios con doble significado, o simplemente diciéndole cosas lindas sabiendo que la apenarían. Al principio Hermione pensó que eran trucos de su mente, que le hacía creer algo que ella quería verdaderamente, pero luego con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era su mente la que la engañaba, sino el verdadero Harry el que se comportaba así.

Si esto era cierto, había la mínima posibilidad de que él se sintiera atraído a ella de la misma forma que ella de él, y eso era un gran incentivo para Hermione para decirle.

Pero había otro problema que Hermione tenía aún por resolver: estaba comprometida. Lo había conocido justamente cuando había viajado a ciertas partes a buscar a Harry cuando había tomado la decisión de olvidarlo. Era un muggle que trabajaba de profesor también, por supuesto que en escuela muggle.

A Hermione le interesaba el muchacho, era atractivo, inteligente, y tenía un futuro; además, se interesaba en ella.

Se habían conocido cuando Hermione estaba tomando el avión de vuelta a Natal, ya que por un problema en el ministerio de Magia no se podían aparecer a ningún lugar. El muggle precisamente se devolvía a Natal también, que era su nuevo hogar. Venía de Gran Bretaña también a trabajar como maestro, ya que había decidido conocer el mundo entero y necesitaba trabajos temporales en los lugares que había escogido para poder subsistir. 

Cuando se estaba devolviendo a Natal, había ya averiguado todo lo que necesitaba saber de Harry. Ya sabía que estaba bien, no sabía donde se encontraba, y tampoco sabía si él quería volver o no. Como se había hecho la promesa de que si averiguaba que él sí se encontraba bien, lo dejaría atrás, al conocer al muggle había decidido darle una oportunidad en lo que ella llamó su "nueva etapa de la vida". Desde septiembre estaban juntos. Hermione le tenía un gran cariño, y cuando Harry volvió, había pensado romper con él, pero le parecía un muchacho tan dulce que no había tenido el corazón de hacerlo. Sabía que él la quería mucho. La invitaba siempre a comer, siempre se acordaba de cuando cumplían mes, era comprensivo y no insistía cuando Hermione no quería decirle algo sobre su pasado. El hecho de que sus sentimientos por Harry hubieran resurgido la hacía sentir mal con él, como si lo estuviera engañando o algo por el estilo, y eso era lo que menos quería. 

No sabía que hacer, se sentía confundida. Su dilema era, decirle a Harry que lo amaba y romper con el muggle, o renunciar a su amor platónico de más de seis años y seguir adelante con el que podría ser su compañero de por vida.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Andrew(así era el nombre del muggle) era un joven dulce, inteligente, agradable, cariñoso, detallista, tenía una vida calmada y ordenada, equilibraba todo, en fin, se podría decir que era el hombre perfecto. Harry por el otro lado, aunque tuviera las mismas características de Andrew, las primeras, tenía una vida muy problemática, tenía muchos conflictos y su vida estaba en constante peligro. Era bastante agitada a decir verdad.

Tal vez era por eso mismo que Hermione quería a Harry; es decir, es bueno tener a un hombre como Andrew a su lado, pero simplemente el hecho de que fuera tan perfecto era lo que le molestaba a Hermione. Su vida parecía encerrada en una bola de cristal, perfectamente simétrica y ordenada, y aunque eso fuera bueno en muchas formas, también resultaba molesto.

En cambio, las imperfecciones en la vida de Harry eran las que hacían que ante los ojos de Hermione él se viera más perfecto. Puede ser un poco confuso, así que se podría decir así: la perfección de Andrew era tan perfecta que le molestaba que nada rompiera aquella vida rutinaria y monótona; la imperfección de Harry era la que lo complementaba de una forma tan ideal que lo hacía perfecto, y por eso le amaba.

Esa noche Andrew iría a visitarla, y la llevaría a comer como forma de despedida temporal ya que se iría por un mes a partir del lunes a África que era su siguiente parada en su viaje alrededor del mundo. Iría a cuadrar todos los detalles que necesitase para poder mudarse con éxito en febrero, que sería cuando partiría del todo.

Hermione salió de su estupor cuando oyó a Crookshanks maullar a los pies del sofá.

"Hola bonito" dijo Hermione a modo de saludo mientras se incorporaba y le rascaba detrás de las orejas de forma afectiva. Crookshanks ronroneó en sus piernas antes de alejarse nuevamente.

Hermione se dirigió a la terraza de su casa que era pequeña pero la adoraba por las plantas exóticas que tenía y porque tenía una hamaca en donde se acostaba siempre que desease sentir la brisa del mar en ella. Ese era uno de esos momentos, así que se recostó mientras veía el sol ponerse en el horizonte.

_Daría todo porque pudiera ver ese paisaje siempre _pensó mientras se acostaba en la hamaca y dejaba una pierna afuera para poder balancearse.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa era tan relajante, y el viento acariciarle la cara mientras se mecía cada vez más lentamente, hicieron que Hermione cayera en un estupor, que terminó por vencerla y al final se entregó a los brazos de la inconciencia.

Ya eran entradas las ocho de la noche cuando despertó. Lo supo porque miró su reloj de pulsera apenas había abierto los ojos.

_¡Maldición! _Pensó mientras se levantaba de golpe y corría a su cuarto para tomar un baño. _Tenía que dormirme precisamente cuando debía de alistarme... Andy me matará._

Entró a su habitación(que se encontraba en la penumbra) y rápidamente entró al baño, tomando uno con afán.

Cuando salió eran las ocho diez. Su cabello goteaba y caía en el suelo, dejando un rastro desde la entrada del baño a su tocador. 

_Vaya... me bañé en tiempo récord... normalmente tardo veinte minutos en lavar sólo mi pelo._

Como había olvidado prender la luz, tuvo que tantear en la superficie del tocador con sus manos, buscando su varita para prenderla y ver mejor. Cuando sintió la larga vara con la punta de sus dedos, dio un salto cuando una voz se oyó dentro de su habitación, proveniente de la cama.

"No pensé que recibiría tan buena bienvenida" dijo la voz(masculina) con un leve tono de risa. Hermione simplemente tomó su varita y guiándose por su sentido del oído, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz momentos antes.

"Estupefy" gritó rápidamente, y el rayo rojo salió disparado con toda velocidad al abismo negro. Se oyó el golpe del hechizo con algo sólido, y luego un ruido sordo le siguió.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y movió el interruptor hacia arriba para prender la luz(consideraba la electricidad muggle mucho más ventajosa que depender de la luz de las velas). Miró hacia el lugar donde se había producido el ruido y vio a qué le había pegado: en el suelo yacía despedazado un cuadro que había traído de un viaje años atrás, que había colgado en la pared donde estaba apoyada la cabecera de la cama. El cuadro había resbalado por las sábanas de algodón y había caído en el suelo, rompiéndose el vidrio en muchos pedazos pequeños. Al lado del cuadro se encontraba el dueño de la voz. Estaba vestido con una larga capa negra que le llegaba a los talones, una capucha encima de su rostro y el resto del atuendo era del mismo color. Hermione alzó nuevamente la varita dispuesta a defenderse cuando el hombre levantó ambas manos(enguantadas) frente a sí mismo como en son de paz.

"Espera, no me hagas nada." Se llevó las manos a la capucha y la bajó hasta el nivel de sus hombros.

Hermione quedó petrificada, sin poder mover un músculo; lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

**N/A: **Hola a todos!!! Lo sé, y siento la demora en el alma, sé que fue más de un mes, y probablemente con el capitulo anterior dirán que no valió la pena tanta demora, pero verán, tuve mil cosas que hacer(y lo digo en serio), el colegio ha estado más exigente de lo normal y pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada, siempre que trataba de escribir algo sucedía un inconveniente y no podía hacer nada por ello. Sé que este capitulo no es muy bueno que digamos pero ya no podía esperar más tiempo a ponerlo por la gran demora que tengo. Pero... hay algo que sé que hará que apacigüe su irá ante mí( jeje... O~O) el siguiente capitulo lo pondré el sábado que viene, prometido, si no, yo misma les daré la locación donde me encuentro para que puedan acabar conmigo, *risa nerviosa* haré lo que sea por tenerlo listo para el sábado, en serio, y así todos contentos... bueno, más o menos... En fin, debo informarles que ese capitulo que pondré el sábado(de veras) es el penúltimo... así es, ya esta historia no da para más y pues fue grato escribirla y todo pero ya acabó, así que aprovechen y dejen sus últimos comentarios en los reviews de los últimos tres capítulos porque luego desapareceré por tiempo indefinido, me alegra mucho oír los comentarios tan positivos que me mandan, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no pensé que iba a ser tan bien recibida, por lo que me hace muy feliz.

Ahora, hablando de algo aparte... necesito pedirles un favor, si alguien sabe algo por favor, contácteme a ravenclaws_heir@lycos.com para decirme, es que cuando era más pequeña, bueno, relativamente... en fin, cuando era más pequeña, y empecé a leer fics, leí uno que me gustó mucho, se llamaba **Harry Potter y la cicatriz negra **si mal no recuerdo... en fin, fue una historia sensacional que me encantó, y pues me gustaría leerla nuevamente, pero el problema es que la he buscado y nada que la encuentro, así que si alguien sabe de ella o del autor o autora, ya saben, mándenme un mail.

Y pues como siempre, espero sus comentarios, así que cuando terminen de leer esto déjenme un review, que cualquiera es siempre bienvenido.

Ahora, muchas gracias a **Emilywolen, hermile, Arabella Granger Potter, bbpotter, polly, Hermione Potter Adams, pgranger, Su_Mundusita, AngelinaB, marla, Viola S, Hermione_Potter, piolina palmera, cristalgirl, dd, jessica potter, carmen y Claudia Black.**

D

   E

      J

   E

N

R

   E

      V 

         I

      E

   W

S

^_^ .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


	9. Más allá del mar habrá un lugar

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás, y si la trama es parecida a la de algún otro escritor, pues bien, coincidencia, la forma de escribir sí es mía.  Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

"Vine a visitarte," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Hermione y se inclinó un poco para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla; más bien, en la comisura de la boca. Hermione sintió como electricidad fluía por su cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces y dio un paso atrás, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Harry, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó mirándole curiosa. Su ropa y su pelo contrastaban enormemente con su piel blanquecina. Aún así, Hermione no podía evitar el tener que restringirse de tirársele encima.

"Apareciéndome," dijo él mientras empezaba a caminar por la habitación. Se quitó la capa y debajo tenía un buzo negro de algodón con cuello de tortuga y manga larga. "Fue bastante difícil poder aparecerme dentro de la casa, tienes unos muy buenos hechizos."

"¿Cómo pudiste entrar a la casa así si tengo tantos hechizos anti-apariciones?" preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

"Bueno, no derroté al mago más tenebroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos por nada," dijo con un tono de satisfacción, mientras miraba la habitación con interés.

"Oh, modestia aparte" dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Es broma," dijo él volteando a mirarla con una sonrisa, "¿sabes? Tuve que hacer muchos conjuros para poder aparecer dentro, me quitó un poco de energía, por eso estoy un poco cansado, ¿no tienes un cuarto de huéspedes por aquí?."

"Sí, pero, ¿te vas a quedar aquí?" preguntó Hermione un poco sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, ya me le recargué a Ron por mucho tiempo; ahora es tu turno." Dio un giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación de Hermione caminando en busca del dichoso cuarto. Hermione aún estaba un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente recuperó la cordura y fue tras él, sosteniendo la toalla firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Harry, ¿qué rayos? ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?" preguntó mientras seguía tras de él.

"Porque entonces me hubiera perdido del espectáculo de bienvenida" dijo parando en seco y volteando para ver a Hermione. Ésta no previno que pararía por lo que chocó contra él. Sentía su cara arder de la raíz de sus cabellos. "Es sólo en broma, no vi nada inapropiado." Giró nuevamente y siguió su camino, recorriendo toda la casa hasta que halló el dichoso cuarto, que estaba justo al lado del de Hermione. "Si seré tonto..." murmuró para sí mismo entrando a la habitación y prendiéndola.

"No, un momento, no puedes... Harry, ¿podrías parar un momento y oírme?" dijo con irritación, parando frente a la puerta y recostándose en el marco. Harry dejó de examinar la cama y se irguió para ver a Hermione. "Bien... no puedes entrar así como así sin previo aviso y decidir que te quedarás a vivir aquí por quien sabe qué cuanto tiempo..."

"Serán sólo unos cuantos meses..." dijo él como si sólo fueran horas.

"¿Qué?¿Meses? No... Harry, no entiendes..."

"Si es por la comida o los servicios, no te apures, te ayudaré," dijo él sacando de un bolsillo de su pantalón su varita. "¡_Accio_ maletas!" murmuró apuntando hacia la puerta y Hermione se pegó al marco cuando las sintió venir.

"¡Harry! ¿Cuándo tomaste esta decisión y sin mi consentimiento?" dijo Hermione enojada.

"Relájate, pensé que querías volver a pasar tiempo conmigo," dijo con un leve tono de tristeza. Hermione sabía que lo decía para chantajearla, y sintió que explotaría pero se mordió el labio inferior y se contuvo de decirle un buen pedazo de lo que pensaba.

"Por supuesto que quiero... pero me hubiera gustado que me avisaras para así poder arreglar las cosas antes de que llegaras..." dijo con un tono mucho más suave. Harry siempre sabía su punto débil. 

"No te preocupes, no me importa... además, debiste ver tu cara cuando me oíste hablar en tu habitación... no tiene precio." Rió ante la rememoración. Hermione le miró con falsa molestia y le sacó la lengua.

"Casi me matas del susto... pero... ¿cómo pudiste ver mi cara en la oscuridad?"

"Puedo ver muchas cosas que otros no pueden..." dijo mientras recorría la vista de arriba hacia abajo y nuevamente hacia arriba de su cuerpo. Hermione enrojeció. "Es broma... mis ojos han aprendido a ver en la oscuridad... fue parte de mi entrenamiento."  Puso sus maletas sobre la cama y empezó a abrirlas y acomodar su ropa en los armarios del cuarto. Hermione se le quedó viendo durante un tiempo, sin percatarse de que el reloj seguía moviéndose.

Vaya que lo quería, le parecía el ser más perfecto del mundo. Si fuera lo suficientemente valiente, simplemente entraría de llano a la habitación y lo tomaría entre sus brazos para acariciarlo y besarlo. No entendía cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador había optado por ponerla en Gryffindor. 

Sus mechones caían con gracia sobre su frente, tapando la cicatriz en ella. Sus movimientos eran lentos y acompasados, como si hubiera estado practicándolos desde hacía mucho. Se había quitado los guantes, y sus manos níveas tocaban con suavidad las telas de sus ropas, y siempre que encontraba alguna arruga en ellas, con delicadeza las aplanaba con las manos. Hermione deseó tanto en ese momento poder ser esa camisa roja...

"¿No tenías que alistarte?" oyó su voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó confundida y lo vio mirándola dubitativamente. Recompuso su postura y tontamente asintió con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y yendo a su cuarto.

Mientras se cambiaba, no podía dejar de pensar que lo único que los separaba en ese momento era una pared, una sola pared de cemento y ladrillos... 

Harry estaba haciéndole la vida imposible, como si supiera que ella deseaba decirle que le quería y le estuviera empujando más contra la pared, apurándola a que le dijera. ¿Cómo podría ella controlarse de no ir por las noches a su cuarto, sabiendo que lo tenía ahí mismo? Le parecía inconcebible la idea de que él viviera en su misma casa por varios meses y que ella no hiciera nada con respecto a él durante todo ese tiempo y bajo esas condiciones.

Mientras terminaba de atar su cabello en un semi-elegante moño detrás de la nuca, oyó el timbre de la casa. Mirándose una última vez en el espejo, salió al encuentro de Andrew.

"¡Un momento!," gritó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Se alisó el vestido negro con las manos(lo había tomado como costumbre siempre que se encontraba así de nerviosa) y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta. Al otro lado se encontraba parado un joven de más o menos la misma edad de Hermione, vestido elegantemente con saco y corbata. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, y cuando vio a Hermione ésta se agrandó aún más. 

"¡Hola!" dijo nervioso y extendió su brazo del cual sostenía en la mano dos docenas de rosas blancas. "Para ti," dijo con cierta timidez.

"¡Oh Andy! Son hermosas...! dijo Hermione tomándolas con ambas manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Pasa, por favor."

Caminó hacia la cocina mientras él se instalaba en la sala. Hermione sacó un florero verde y tras agregar un poco de agua depositó las rosas. Las cargó hacia la sala y las puso en el centro de la mesita que había allí.

"Muchas gracias" dijo mientras las ubicaba en la posición exacta. Andrew se levantó como modales que tenía.

"Te ves... hermosa" dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y hacía que diera una vuelta para verla mejor. Hermione rió levemente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color levemente rosa.

"Gracias... tú también te ves muy bien"  dijo mientras él la tomaba entre sus brazos y se le acercaba. Hermione podía oler el exquisito aroma de su colonia a tan poca distancia. Justo cuando estaban a escasa distancia, una voz los irrumpió en aquel momento.

"¡Hermione! ¿No tendrás de casualidad un jabón que me prestes? En el baño no hay y me gustaría tomar un baño..." la voz de Harry dejó de llenar la habitación justo cuando éste apareció en ella. Miró con ambas cejas alzadas a la pareja. "...Oh, lamento interrumpir..."

"No..." dijo Hermione deshaciéndose de los brazos de Andrew bastante apenada. Miró hacia donde estaba Harry y abrió la boca para poder decirle algo cuando se percató de que ningún sonido salía de ella. El motivo era que había quedado sin aliento al ver a Harry. No tenía más que una simple toalla alrededor de la cintura(sostenida quien sabe cómo) que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Hermione pasó sus ojos una y otra vez por su torso sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Aún tenía su contextura delgada, y no tenía una musculatura tan exagerada como los modelos masculinos de cualquier cosa, pero Hermione pensó que no podía negarse que tenía _algo _que le asentaba perfectamente bien para haber sido tan delgaducho cuando joven.

"Eh... ah... oh..."  fue lo único que salió de su boca. Harry se dio cuenta de la forma en que le miraba y rió levemente, obviamente satisfecho. No pasó desapercibido tampoco por Andrew, quien al darse cuenta de la forma en que Hermione le miraba, decidió aclararse la garganta sonoramente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó tocándole el hombro con un dedo. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y trató de mantener la compostura. Sumamente avergonzada de haber sido atrapada mirando a Harry así, miró a Andy con una sonrisa tonta.

"Oh Andy... olvidé mencionarte... eh...este es un viejo amigo de la escuela... Harry Potter." Harry caminó hacia su encuentro y extendió la mano. Un poco desconfiado, Andrew la tomó y Hermione notó que le apretó la mano a Harry bastante fuerte, más de lo normal. 

"Andrew, este es Harry; Harry, él es Andrew, mi..."

"Soy su novio," dijo Andrew con un tono de propiedad que a Hermione no le gustó. Trató de evitar no mirar a Harry quien sonreía con sorna. Sin embargo no pudo, por el rabillo del ojo lo miró lo más disimuladamente posible, pensando en como esa ligera toalla podía mantenerse tan fija a su cintura.

_¡Mala, mala! ¿Qué rayos crees que estás pensando? _Se regañó a sí misma y trató de concentrarse en los dos hombres frente a ella.

"Eh... Harry vino de visita a Natal" comentó y rió nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de que Harry aún sostenía con firmeza la mano de Andrew, por lo que le miró de forma amenazadora para que lo soltara. Él entendió y lo hizo, haciendo que Andy se tambaleara levemente.

"Vaya Andrew, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo algo pálido... sería mejor que fueras a descansar a tu casa," dijo Harry sin poder ocultar la ironía en su tono de voz, pero Andrew no se dio cuenta. Se sostuvo de Hermione y ésta vio como la sonrisa del rostro de Harry se borraba y ponía una cara molesta. 

¿Podría estar... _celoso_?

"No, me siento bien, sólo un poco mareado, pero se me pasará... decías Hermione... ¿hasta cuando se quedará?"

"Lo suficiente que sea necesario para arreglar unos asuntos que dejé pendientes aquí" dijo Harry con tono desafiante. Andrew le miró como si le mandase dagas a través de los ojos.

"Creo... creo que será mejor que nos vayamos," dijo Hermione arrastrando a Andy hacia la puerta antes de que empezara alguna clase de disputa. "El jabón lo puedes encontrar en el gabinete debajo  del lavamanos del baño, Harry, nos veremos luego, adiós." Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible, llevando aún a Andrew consigo.

----------------------------

Cuando llegó eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Puso las llaves como siempre en el platito que estaba al lado de la mesa que se encontraba junto a la puerta, luego de asegurarse de haber cerrado la puerta por completo. Quitándose los zapatos, caminó de puntas hacia su habitación, y abrió la puerta con cuidado de que no fuera a rechinar. 

Cuando prendió la luz se llevó la mano que tenía libre al corazón, dando un brinco atrás.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué rayos haces despierto a estas horas?" preguntó cuando lo vio sentado como si nada encima de su cama. Harry se paró y caminó hacia ella. Ya estaba completamente vestido, para la decepción de Hermione, y encima de la pijama azul tenía nuevamente el buzo negro puesto. 

"Estaba esperándote"  dijo mientras se acercaba bastante a ella. "¿Cómo te fue?" dijo mientras tomaba los zapatos de las manos de Hermione y los llevaba a su armario, poniéndolos en su lugar. Hermione, totalmente exhausta, simplemente caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en el borde de ella. 

"Estuvo bien..." dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Ouch! Gritó al darse cuenta de cuanto le dolían. Harry se irguió y la miró preocupado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, es sólo un dolor en el cuello," dijo mientras se masajeaba con una mano.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Harry subiéndose a la cama detrás de ella y posicionando sus manos en su nuca.

"No es necesario..." dijo pero calló al sentir el agradable masaje que le estaba dando. Cerró los ojos mientras él trataba de relajar sus músculos.

"Y... no nos comentaste ni a Ron ni a mí que estabas saliendo con alguien..." empezó a hablar Harry al cabo de un rato. Hermione le  contestó sin abrir los ojos.

"Oh... sólo lo olvidé... no es para tanto..." dijo ella sintiendo los nudos deshacerse en su cuello. 

"Por supuesto que sí es para tanto... por lo que vi, se tienen gran confianza, eso quiere decir que lo conoces de hace algún tiempo..." dijo sin poder ocultar el tono amargo que tenía en su voz. Hermione se sorprendió por ello y pensó tomar ventaja de ello.

_Vamos a ver cómo reacciona Harry _pensó al dejar su espalda relajarse. 

"Sí, nos conocemos ya hace cierto tiempo, es un gran hombre, ¿no te parece?"

"He conocido mejores," dijo con desgana y Hermione trató de suprimir una risa. Así que Harry Potter, el que logró derrotar al señor Tenebroso, estaba celoso. Que caso tan particular...

"Oh no, no, no, no, no... te equivocas, jamás había conocido a alguien como él, es simplemente grandioso... ¿sabes que he considerado que de hecho él podría ser con el que pasara el resto de mi vida?" sintió como Harry se puso tenso y abrió los ojos, tratando con todo su ser de no reír. Una vez que él se hubiera recompuesto, siguió haciendo el masaje a Hermione ya que había parado cuando había dicho lo anterior.

"¿De veras? No creo que sea el más apto para ti... hay hombres mejores que él que tú fácilmente podrías conquistar."

"¿A sí? ¿Puedes darme un ejemplo?" dijo arqueando una ceja divertida.

"Bueno... ahora no se me ocurre nadie en particular..." empezó a decir y Hermione sintió como los movimientos de sus manos se hacían más lentos que antes. "...pero, lo digo en serio, podría ser alguien que está justo bajo tus narices."

"¿De veras? ¿Cómo quien?" preguntó Hermione entretenida. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió algo pasar por su nuca... Harry no tenía los guantes puestos, y no le estaba tomando energía, pero definitivamente estaba haciendo algo puesto que se sentía mucho más relajada que con lo que podría sentirse en un masaje común y corriente. Sus manos empezaron a masajear más allá del perímetro supuesto, es decir, más allá de la nuca hacia los hombros, y Hermione sintió como las tiras del vestido que tenía puesto caían ambas hacia sus brazos. 

"Ya te dije... no sabría decirlo, pero podría ser cualquiera..." dijo mientras los círculos iban aumentando de diámetro. Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que su espalda estaba totalmente relajada. Su aliento se trabó en su garganta cuando sintió algo muy suave rozarle sus hombros. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que ese algo era la nariz de Harry, que estaba pasando por sobre sus hombros, inhalando su olor. 

"Creo que estás muy tensa Hermione... podría darte un masaje por toda la espalda si lo deseas..." dijo mientras volvía a poner sus manos sobre su nuca y empezaba a desplazarla hacia los lados, masajeando sus hombros suave y lentamente, y Hermione sintió su resolución empezar a ceder.

"Sólo si no estás muy cansado..." dijo apenas en un murmullo y sintiendo esa relajación esparcirse por su cuerpo.

"En realidad.. sí lo estoy, nos hablamos mañana" dijo él de golpe y se levantó tan rápido que el torso de Hermione cayó a la cama.

"Pero..." dijo ella tratando de incorporarse.

"Hasta mañana, hablaremos después" dijo él haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta, una vez la hubiera cerrado. 

_Oh, maldición _pensó Hermione mientras dejaba caerse nuevamente _¿Por qué me torturas así Harry?_

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, el domingo tuve que poner el capitulo porque en realidad no pude el sábado, por motivos mayores... pero cumplí casi con mi palabra, así que no pueden desear matarme(por ahora) ah... extrañaba las amenazas *se limpia una lágrima que cayó de su ojo* la pagina de fanfiction estaba dañada, por lo que no recibía ni un alerta de reviews, estaba poniéndome un poco decepcionada, pensando, ¿tan malo fue el capitulo? Y no había vuelto a revisar mi correo cuando el viernes lo hago y... lleno de mensajes!!! Me sentí muy feliz, por lo que le puse todo mi empeño a este capitulo, que espero haya sido de su agrado.

Ahora(y sé que por esto sí desearán matarme), probablemente el décimo capitulo lo ponga dentro de dos semanas o más, no sé, porque como ya mencioné antes[si no lo he hecho lo siento, sufro a veces de amnesia temporal ;) ] estoy en exámenes, y tengo que estar atenta a ellos, por lo que puse este capitulo lo más pronto posible, perdónenme la vida por lo otro, pero está fuera de mis manos, y mis exámenes son realmente importantes y deseo pasarlos.

Quiero agradecer a **Piper y bbpotter** por tratar de ayudarme a encontrar la historia que pedía en el capitulo pasado, efectivamente la encontré y me siento feliz por ello, muchas gracias a las dos.

Agradecimientos a: **Piolina Palmera, Hermione Potter Adams, hermilel, Calixta, Claudia Black, Piper, emiywolen, Vegalone, cristalgirl, Su_Mundusita, Hermi de Harry, bbpotter, lolo, J.K. Rowling –A y AngelinaB, **por sus reviews que siempre son bienvenidos, espero verlos a todos para el próximo. 

Creo que eso era todo, ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, adiós

D

   E

      J

   E

N

R

   E

      V 

         I

      E

   W

S

^_^ .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


	10. Forjarán mi destino las piedras del cami...

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic y demás.  Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo. Inspiración en "Harry Potter y la cicatriz negra."

El mes pasó más rápido de lo que ella se esperaba. Suspiró aburrida mientras jugaba con su taza vacía de café y miraba hacia la ventana, donde el fuerte viento hacia que las palmeras se mecieran de aquí a allá. 

Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Andrew había llegado el día anterior, y cuando Hermione fue a recogerlo(Harry fue con ella) Andrew le propuso algo bastante difícil de decidir.

Se había molestado notoriamente al ver a Harry con ella, y le fue difícil abstenerse de mandar a Harry al diablo, pero no lo hizo porque Hermione se lo pidió. 

Fueron a almorzar a un restaurante muy bonito de la ciudad, y mientras Harry se encontraba en el baño, Andrew le hizo la propuesta a Hermione. Ésta recordaba sus palabras con exactitud, y le producía cierto mareo el sólo pensar en ellas, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

_"Este mes me voy para siempre Hermione, y no quiero dejarte... por lo que pensé algo que de pronto te gustará... ¡Vente conmigo! Viviremos los dos juntos y seremos felices..."_

Le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Es decir, ella lo quería, y llevaban tres meses juntos, pero de ahí a querer irse con él al otro lado del mundo, como si fueran a pasar el resto de su vida juntos... era una idea que no le atraía para nada. 

Pese a todo, le gustaba su libertad, y pensaba que aún era muy joven para casarse. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, algún día lo haría, sólo que primero quería enfocarse en su carrera y tener su vida organizada(al menos en el aspecto económico) y luego sí se asentaría y tendría hijos y todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Pero por el momento apreciaba su libertad, y quería seguir teniéndola.

Si le decía que sí, sería perder todo lo que había construido durante todos esos años que había estado lejos de sus padres. Quería su libertad,  y por eso trabajaba por ella. Ni siquiera había terminado de pagar la casa en la que vivía, aunque claro está que sus padres le habían ofrecido pagársela, pero ella se había negado ya que quería que fuera fruto de su propio trabajo, y fuera una representación del gran empeño que había hecho al trabajar por ella.

Por el otro lado, esta podría ser su última oportunidad de casarse y tener una familia. Había que aceptarlo, ella no era una mujer que dejara boquiabiertos a los hombres al verla, ni era una rompecorazones; le había costado tener relaciones amorosas a lo largo de su vida, por la dificultad que tenía en conocer gente nueva, y ninguna le había funcionado. 

En cambio con Andrew, todo parecía navegar con el viento en popa, y probablemente él sí era para ella. Tal vez ésta era su última oportunidad de ser feliz.

Con Harry todo era muy inseguro. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera él estuviera interesado en ella, y además, Hermione pensaba que ya era muy tarde para que algo sucediera entre ellos. Por supuesto ella aún lo seguía queriendo, y no deseaba más que estar con él. Pero, ella no tenía por seguro que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, y no deseaba arriesgarse.

Así que su dilema era, ¿irse por lo seguro y aceptar irse a vivir con Andrew a África o irse por lo inseguro y dejar todo botado por estar con Harry?

"¿Qué pasa?" oyó una voz a lo lejos que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Respingó al oír la voz de Harry y trató de enfocar sus ojos en él. 

"Nada..." le contestó mientras él iba hacia el mesón a tomar un poco de café también y luego se sentaba en la mesa frente a ella.

"Creo que si le hablas a alguien por más de cinco minutos y ésta no te responde en todo ese tiempo es porque algo está pasando" repuso él sorbiendo su café mientras la miraba atentamente.

Hermione miró una vez más a la ventana y suspiró; el día de hoy probablemente también llovería. Miró a Harry atentamente, quien se encontraba vestido con una túnica verde con amarillo. Resultaba que en realidad Harry estaba allí(en Brasil) para arreglar cuentas pendientes. Precisamente ese día empezaría a trabajar para la sección de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia del país, y debía llegar temprano.

Apenas eran las seis de la mañana y sin embargo Hermione, quien entraba a las ocho, ya estaba levantada.

"Oh..." murmuró ella tratando de enfocar su atención en Harry, "¿me decías?"

"Te pregunté que porqué te levantas tan temprano, pero eso fue antes de que no me respondieras durante diez minutos".

"Pensé que habías dicho cinco" murmuró Hermione distraída jugando con su taza. Harry le sonrió.

"Sólo probaba..." dijo y siguió hablando, "En fin... ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Sé que algo te sucede".

Hermione lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo, no estaba muy segura de querer compartir aquella información con nadie más al menos por un tiempo, pero supo que sería inútil tratar de mentirle a Harry; después de todo, habían sido amigos por más de una década, y él la conocía mejor que nadie.

"Bueno..." empezó a decir hablando muy incómoda, "...es que... Andy... verás, hizo algo ciertamente...

"¿Trató de sobrepasarte contigo?" le interrumpió Harry hablando asustado. 

"¡No! Cielos, no... eh, él... me invitó a África..." dijo Hermione lentamente. Al ver como Harry abría los ojos cuando le dijo eso, dudó de continuar, pero tarde o temprano él lo sabría. "...a vivir con él, de una vez."

El silencio que le prosiguió fue mortal. Ella miró a Harry expectante, pero al parecer él estaba muy impresionado por lo que le había dicho que no decía nada; luego de un tiempo ella se aclaró la garganta sonoramente para que Harry se diera cuenta de que aún estaba en su cocina.

"Y... ¿qué opinas?" preguntó ella tímidamente frunciendo los labios.

 "¿Qué... qué le dijiste tú?" preguntó Harry con voz ronca. Al parecer no le había agradado mucho la noticia.

"No... no le he respondido. Me dijo que me tomara todo mi tiempo... bueno, en verdad tengo que decidir de aquí a una semana porque le tengo que avisar con el tiempo suficiente para que él haga todos los arreglos para que cuando lleguemos estemos cómodos."

"Oh... ¿y qué piensas decirle?" preguntó él mirándola muy atento.

"No lo sé Harry, tengo que pensarlo muy bien. Es decir, es como si le estuviera diciendo sí a una propuesta de matrimonio... si le digo que sí, todo lo que he hecho habrá sido en vano, tendré que vender la casa e irme de aquí, y no creo que aún esté lista para hacerlo." Dijo Hermione con voz angustiada.

"¿Lo quieres lo suficiente, para dejarlo todo por él?" preguntó Harry muy serio. Hermione desvió la mirada. Eso era justamente lo que ella había hecho cuando Harry se fue, dejar toda su vida y familiares y amigos en Londres para ir a un lugar nuevo para poder olvidarlo.

"Yo... en verdad no lo sé." Murmuró Hermione mirando hacia abajo. Sabía que Harry la observaba atentamente, y en ese momento no deseaba verlo directo a los ojos, sabía que eso traería problemas.

"Bien... eh... hablamos luego, se me hará tarde." Dijo él con voz mucho más clara y se terminó el café de un solo sorbo. Dio vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se despidió de Hermione dándole un beso en la cabeza. Salió de la casa y una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos de ella, se desapareció.

La muchacha se quedó ahí un largo rato, inmóvil, sólo pensando. Cuando se acercaban las ocho de la mañana finalmente se paró de la silla, se lavó los dientes, se despidió de Crookchanks y salió de la casa para aparecerse en la escuela.

La semana voló ante sus ojos y cuando se dio cuenta, era domingo a las ocho de la noche. Había estado todo el día en la biblioteca local investigando sobre un material para el próximo examen de los estudiantes de quinto año. Bostezó mientras entró a la casa, con su maleta llena de ensayos que había dejado de tarea esperando por ser calificados, y que debía entregar el miércoles. Había empezado de una vez porque en realidad eso consumiría todo su tiempo y mente, y eso era lo que necesitaba en el momento: tener la menta ocupada para no pensar en nada de su vida. El día siguiente tendría que comunicarle a Andrew su decisión, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en ello le daba náuseas.

Fue al estudio(que mantenía con llave) y acomodó los ensayos en un gran escritorio de roble que tenía para eso. Se sentó frente a él acomodándose sus gafas y su pluma, y empezó a leer.

_Los animagos son hechiceros con la habilidad de transformarse en un determinado animal. Este tipo de transformación requiere de gran cantidad de magia y no todos los magos pueden realizarlo..._

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Hermione frustrada por cuarta vez y se frotó los ojos con brusquedad. Había leído y releído ese fragmento tantas veces que incluso ya había perdido la cuenta, y seguía sin entender lo que decía. No lograba concentrarse más. Ya eran más de las once y se sentía totalmente agotada, sin embargo deseaba continuar porque su mente una y otra vez le traía la voz de Andrew a la cabeza, y necesitaba con urgencia sacársela.

Tiró la pluma sobre los pergaminos y se reclinó en la silla por unos instantes, ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

_¿Por qué, por qué tengo que sufrir esto? _Pensaba con amargura _Ya no aguanto más, ¿qué se supone que haga? Me gustaría simplemente abrir los ojos y encontrar la respuesta a todos mis problemas._

"Hola" dijo una voz sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Harry, que como siempre se veían adorables.

"Oh, eres tú" dijo con pesadumbre mientras se volvía a su posición inicial y giraba la silla para verle de frente.

"Vaya, también es un placer verte" dijo Harry sarcásticamente mientras ponía en el suelo su portafolios. Hermione iba a responderle cuando vio su túnica cortada por varios lados y sangre fluyendo de algunos de esos lados. También tenía un raspón en su mejilla izquierda y el labio roto. 

Hermione saltó de su silla e inmediatamente fue a socorrerlo.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" preguntó preocupada mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo llevaba a la sala para sentarlo en el sillón más grande.

"Hubo una emboscada mientras patrullábamos un vecindario. Mis compañeros salieron ilesos a excepción de uno que fue trasladado al hospital." comentó mientras Hermione le ayudaba a quitarse la túnica para limpiarle las heridas. La joven ahogó un grito cuando vio unas heridas muy profundas de las que salía mucha sangre.

"Espera aquí, traeré las pociones..." dijo mientras salía corriendo a su baño y sacaba un bolso de primeros auxilios mágicos. "¿Cómo te hicieron eso?" preguntó mientras sacaba primero algodón y desinfectante. 

"Hechizos, y bueno, creo que uno debía de tener parentesco con muggles porque usó un cuchillo." Contó mientras Hermione le pasaba el algodón por las heridas. Se estremeció cada vez que ella le pasaba el algodón humedecido por las heridas, pero no decía nada más.

"Por Dios, Harry estás en tu primera semana y ya llegas despedazado." Dijo Hermione con voz preocupada. Harry rió levemente pero su cara cambió cuando pasó el algodón por la herida más profunda.

"No te preocupes, llegué completo, sólo un poco raspado."

"¡¿_Un poco_?! Estás loco." Repuso ella mientras sacaba otra botella y dejaba caer unas gotas por cada herida. Éstas se cerraban y la piel quedaba como si nunca se hubiera cortado. 

Tomó nuevamente otro algodón y el desinfectante y lo humedeció.

"Y... ¿ya sabes que le vas a decir a Andrew mañana?" preguntó Harry con cautela. Hermione paró en seco y le miró sorprendida, pero luego parpadeó y le puso el algodón en la mejilla.

"No." dijo simplemente y no dijo nada más. Harry la miró por un momento y antes de que ella le echara gotas nuevamente, le tomó por las muñecas y le bajó los brazos, obligándola a verle.

"Hermione... tienes que dejar de evitar el tema... debes decidirte de una buena vez." Dijo pausadamente, mirándola serio. Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad y bajó la mirada a un lado.

"Lo sé... pero, es muy difícil... es decidir el resto de mi vida de un momento a otro... es decir, si le digo que sí, ¿qué haré con mi casa? ¿mi empleo? ¿qué haré allá? ¿conseguiré trabajo de una vez? ¿cómo se supone...

"¡Espera, espera!" dijo Harry interrumpiéndola y soltándole las muñecas, "Sólo... sólo debes preguntarte una cosa, con la que podrás decidir si irte o no."  Hermione le puso las gotas en la mejilla y la herida sanó de inmediato. Volvió a humedecer el algodón y se lo iba a poner en el labio cuando paró y le miró con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué pregunta?"

"¿Lo amas?" repuso Harry inmediatamente. Hermione respiró hondo y le puso el algodón en el labio, un poco más fuerte de lo que suponía, "...¡ouch!..." gritó Harry alejando la cara. 

"Lo siento..." murmuró Hermione y volvió a ponérselo más suave. Pensó. En realidad no era una pregunta difícil, sabía la respuesta a la perfección. No le amaba, amaba a Harry. Si fuera tan sencillo, hubiera podido decidir hacía mucho tiempo, y ahorrarse todos esos dolores de cabeza. Pero no era así de fácil, era peor; lo que le preocupaba era que ésta fuera su última oportunidad de conseguir alguien como Andrew, y si la rechazaba podría quedarse sola por el resto de su vida. Finalmente suspiró y muy bajito murmuró un _No._ Harry sonrió.

"Entonces... ¿cuál es el problema?"

"El problema... el problema es... Harry, si... si... ¿qué tal si ésta es mi última oportunidad de conocer a alguien con el que pueda compartir el resto de mi vida? y si me niego, ¿qué tal que no conozca a nadie más y muera sola y amargada y viva con cientos de gatos y persiga a los niños vecinos porque me juegan bromas pesadas y...

"Hermione..." la interrumpió Harry con una risa, "¿Eres realmente tú? La Hermione Granger que yo conozco jamás pensaría en algo tan absurdo. Jamás morirás sola, ni en broma... y no creo que perseguirías a los niños porque te jugaran bromas sino más bien para obligarlos a hacer sus deberes." Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa. "Y en cuanto a lo primero que dijiste, ¿estás bromeando? Ésta no será tú última oportunidad de encontrar a alguien. Aún eres muy joven y te falta mucho por vivir, encontrarás a alguien que...

"¿Y si no le agrado a nadie?" preguntó Hermione temerosa de que en realidad fuera a suceder. Le puso unas cuantas gotas en el labio con mucho cuidado y la herida fue cerrando lentamente, ya que la piel de la boca y las palmas de las manos y los pies es mucho más delicada.

"Vamos..." dijo Harry riendo dulcemente. "...No seas ridícula... ¿cómo no podrías agradarle a alguien? Hermione tú... eres el ser más extraordinario que pueda existir, si no le agradaras a alguien, pues esa persona estaría fuera de quicio... tú eres... simplemente no logro encontrar las palabras exactas con que describirte... tú... eres... simplemente... perfecta." Hermione alzó la mirada y se cruzó con la de Harry, cuyos ojos brillaban excepcionalmente aquella noche. ¿Acaso era un sueño lo que estaba pasando? ¿En realidad Harry Potter le había dicho esas palabras a... _ella?_

"¿De veras lo crees así?" preguntó sintiendo las burbujas nuevamente subir. Harry la tomó delicadamente de las manos y la jaló hacia sí.

"Lo sé... al menos por mi parte, porque así es como te veo..." murmuró y Hermione sintió la agradable sensación de su respiración en su cara. Las burbujas empezaban a reventarse, una, a una.

Lo miró tímidamente a los ojos, y vio como estos se veían cada vez más grandes; estaba acercando su cara a la de ella. 

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió algo encenderse en su cerebro e inmediatamente se alejó de él, parpadeando rápidamente sin creer que ella se había alejado.

Harry también parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido de que la joven se hubiera movido, pero recapacitó y se paró del sillón.

"Gracias... creo... creo que me iré a la cama." Repuso automáticamente.

"Gracias a ti... ya sé que hacer, gracias Harry." Dijo Hermione y se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Caminó hacia su habitación y se preparó para ir a dormir.

Mientras se metía en la cama, sólo podía pensar una cosa.

_Espero hacer lo correcto... ya nadie se burlará de mí, ni siquiera Harry... no permitiré que jueguen con mis sentimientos._

**N/A: **Hola a todos... si, ya sé, probablemente deseen matarme, hasta yo misma desearía matarme si estuviera en su lugar, pero como no lo estoy... J en fin... Espero como siempre que les haya gustado este capitulo, y tengo que decirles que se me está dificultando un poco el final porque al parecer mi mente no desea que termine la historia porque me hace escribir y escribir y va inventando cosas... pero el final aún no cambia, todavía lo tengo en la cabeza... en fin, probablemente la historia se alargará unos dos capítulos más, así que trataré de escribirlos lo más rápido posible, aunque no hago promesas de para cuando ya que no las cumplo :s pero ya quiero terminar con esta historia porque de nuevo mi mente ha estado divagando y he estado pensando en muchas cosas nuevas... así que no sé, probablemente luego de que se acabe esta historia sabrán de mí más pronto de lo que creen ;) pero bueno, aproveché la semana santa para poder escribir esto ya que el colegio ese ha estado imposible, y agradezco profundamente a **VeGaLoNe, Kari Granger de Potter y autista **por preocuparse por como me iba en mis exámenes, me fue bien gracias, subí en unos, bajé en otros, ah... nunca puedo ser igual en todos, es para equilibrar... jajaja, ehh, está bien...

Agradecimientos a  **VeGaLoNe, hermile1, bbpotter, Kari Granger de Potter, n_y-g, Piper, Claudia Black, AngelinaB, Karla Granger, lolo, shiokaze, Anónimo P, Polly, Desmarcada, autista, Sakura Potter, Piolina Palmera, Hermione Potter Adams, SiriuS, Su_Mundusita, marla, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, ivi black, pgranger, lara potter y juan carlos. **

En el capitulo 9 recibí muchos reviews y por eso estoy muy contenta, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero seguir recibiéndolos.

Siento haber acabado ahí y probablemente se preguntarán, ¿pero qué mosco le picó a Hermione?? Jeje, tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima para averiguar. Se suponía que éste iba a ser el penúltimo capítulo pero vi que me estaba quedando muy largo y tuve que acabar, lo que pasa es q' yo como lectora que también soy, odio cuando los capítulos son extremadamente largos y uno tarda hasta como media hora en leer uno de diez, y tampoco... así que no los hago ni muy largos ni muy "hola, chao" porque así cortos también es aburrido... en fin... ahora sí dejo de parlotear y me voy para que puedan dejarme un review ^_^ espero que hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima.

(Si hablo babosadas yo, ¿cómo me aguantan?)

D

   E

      J

   E

N

R

   E

      V 

         I

      E

   W

S

^_^ .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


	11. Huiré lejos de aquí

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás. Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo. Inspiración en "Harry Potter y la cicatriz negra."

**N/A:** Hola, si ya sé, primero dirán, ¿ah... cual era que era esta historia? Lamentó muchísimo haberme tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, pero verán, el colegio estaba un poco pesado, y pues ya estoy terminando mi año lectivo y pues no había tenido ni tiempo de escribir. El otro día escribí este capitulo en papel, y hasta hoy pude terminar de pasarlo... lo lamento de veras, nunca había tardado tanto en poner un nuevo capítulo, pero espero que valga la pena... Un agradecimiento muy especial a **pgranger **por preguntar si algo me había pasado... se siente bien saber que se preocupan por uno...

Y bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capitulo once... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende." Pascal_

* * *

El jueves fue un día oscuro y triste.

El hecho de que Harry le hubiera dicho a Hermione que no se preocupara si no volvía en unos días no la calmaba. Le habían llamado entre las dos y las cuatro de la mañana del lunes para una misión urgente, y uno de los problemas de los aurores era que, una vez en las calles, su horario no era fijo. Así que tres días habían pasado y nada que sabía de él.

Su preocupación era tal que no había podido concentrarse en absoluto en el trabajo, y se había equivocado explicándoles a los de séptimo año un tema de tercero, a estos les había aplicado un examen de quinto y a los últimos les había dejado tarea de pociones. Más que enojarse, la directora había sentido compasión hacia ella y le había dejado el día libre.

Así que eran las doce del día y Hermione Granger se encontraba en su casa, paseando de un lado a otro como loca.

Había mandado a Hedwig al ministerio de magia exigiendo saber cuando llegaría Harry y aún no le respondían. Paraba de vez en cuando enfrente de la ventada esperando ver una mancha blanca en el cielo grisáceo y cuando no la veía, continuaba su trayecto.

Crookshanks había sido solidario con ella y había estado paseando a su lado al principio, pero luego de un tiempo se había aburrido y se había escapado por la ventana a perseguir gaviotas al muelle que quedaba a unos pasos de allí, aprovechando el estado de su dueña.

Murmuraba enojada mientras se paseaba y paró una vez más frente a la ventana cuando distinguió a la lechuza acercarse con dificultad a su destino. El viento había empezado a soplar fuerte y se llevaba al ave unos metros más allá de su trayectoria, pero ésta(con gran esfuerzo) volvía a su camino agitando las alas ferozmente.

Hermione recibió a la lechuza con brazos abiertos y la llevó al cuarto de Harry(donde estaba su jaula) para dejarla descansar. Le puso agua y comida y luego de agradecerle tomó el pergamino atado a su pata y caminó a la sala desenrollándolo con emoción.

_Querida Señorita Granger:_

_Agradecemos su preocupación pero le rogamos conservar la calma. Por el momento el señor Potter se encuentra en una misión ultra secreta, motivo por el cual su locación y hora de arribo son información confidencial que no se puede revelar a nadie en absoluto. Si el señor Potter aparece primero en las instalaciones del Ministerio de Magia, con todo gusto él se comunicará con usted. Rogamos que nos excuse por no poder brindarle más detalles, pero debemos seguir las reglas. _

_Agradecemos su paciencia,_

_Benito Da Silva_

_División de Aurores_

Hermione releyó la carta tres veces a tal velocidad que sólo veía manchones. Se sintió tan furiosa que arrugó la carta con ira mientras sentía su sangre hervir.

"¡¿Paciencia?! ¡Llévense su paciencia a la maldita mierda!" gritó mientras giraba sobre sus talones y tiraba con todas sus fuerzas la bolita de papel. Esperaba que ésta saliera por la ventana y se perdiera en las afueras de su hogar y no que le diera de llano en la cara a un sorprendido Harry.

"¡Ouch!" gritó éste cuando la bola le pegó en la mejilla. "No debería complementarte... pero serías una excelente lanzadora en el béisbol."

"¡Harry!" gritó Hermione emocionada y corrió a encerrarlo en un abrazo.

"No esperaba una bienvenida tan calurosa" comentó mientras la abrazaba también "¿por qué estabas maldiciendo?"

"Estaba tan preocupada por ti... pregunté al Ministerio pero no me quisieron dar razón" murmuró mientras enterraba su cara en su pecho.

"Bueno, es información clasificada y no pueden hacer excepciones a la hora de no decir nada" oyó que dijo el muchacho a su espalda antes de añadir "¿no te había dicho que no te preocuparas por mi si no volvía en unos días?"

"Ya lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo" repuso ella tímidamente. Sintió como Harry le daba unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda y empezaba a deshacerse del abrazo cuando ella lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí.

"¡No! Por favor no te vayas."

"Hermione, a menos que quieras venir conmigo, necesito ir al baño a ducharme porque no había podido hacerlo en todos estos días." Reluctantemente(y algo colorada por su comentario) Hermione soltó a Harry, pero no sin antes darle un sutil beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?" preguntó Harry llevando una mano al punto donde Hermione le había plantado el beso. Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

"Bienvenido a casa... ya estaba extrañándote." Le sonrió nuevamente y sintió su cara arder cuando un par de finos labios se posaron a su vez sobre su propia mejilla.

"Es bueno regresar... yo también te extra" dijo esbozando la sonrisa que hacia a Hermione temblar de pies a cabeza. Luego agregó "¿segura que no tomas mi oferta?"

Hermione rió y empezó a balancearse sobre sus talones.

"Creo que por esta vez paso, muchas gracias." El joven le sonrió nuevamente antes de voltearse y desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación. La sonrisa en la cara de Hermione desapareció mientras ésta se dejaba caer en un sillón de la sala y se cubría la cara con un cojín, frustrada.

_¿Ahora cómo le diré aquello? _Pensó mientras oía el agua de la ducha empezar a caer.

* * *

Media hora después Harry volvió a la sala cambiado y bañado, su cabello aún algo húmedo y oliendo a campo silvestre, algo que no ayudaba a la causa de Hermione.

Paró frente al sillón donde ella estaba acostada y la levantó de los hombros unos instantes para poder sentarse y luego la volvió a acostar con su cabeza en sus piernas. Le sonrió mientras tomaba uno de los tantos mechones alborotados de su cabello y empezaba a jugar con él.

"Necesitamos hablar" dijo Hermione seriamente, cerrando los ojos para ver si así calmaba sus ansias de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Oyó un sonido de aprobación por parte del muchacho, así que con mucha reluctancia(mucha) levantó la cabeza de sus piernas mientras se acomodaba a su lado para poder verlo de frente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él con una voz inocente que Hermione odiaba y amaba a la vez.

"Quiero... quiero preguntarse si... si alguna vez has pensado acerca de... lo que pasó... entre nosotros en nuestro último año" dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Harry la miró seriamente, sus ojos centelleando producto de la luz de las lámparas que colgaban del techo(las cuales Hermione había prendido por la increíble oscuridad del día, y apenas era pasadas la una).

"Aunque no lo creas, siempre pienso en ello" admitió con un leve tono resignado. Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad.

"...y... ¿has pensado en... lo que pudo pasar entre nosotros si tu...

"¿Si no hubiera sido tan idiota de proponerte lo que te propuse el día que Ron se emborrachó?" dijo Harry con amargura.

Bueno... aquellas no eran las palabras que ella iba a usar, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro que lo he pensado, incluso en el mismo momento que lo dije lo pensé y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho" dijo con un tono mortalmente serio.

Hermione le miró curiosa al notar lo último que dijo.

"¿Te... arrepentiste?" preguntó escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

"Aún me arrepiento" contestó él simplemente. Estuvieron un tiempo callados, cada uno analizando las palabras del otro, hasta que Hermione tomó la iniciativa y rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué sentías por mí?" Lo preguntó de la nada, sin vacilar. Harry la miró impasible, como si hubiera estado esperando esa conversación hacía tiempo.

"Bueno, eras una gran chica...

"No te pregunté cómo era, sino que sentías por m" le interrumpió abruptamente sintiéndose enojada. Harry la miró aún más calmado si fuera posible, pero sus ojos brillando de forma diferente; Hermione no sabía exactamente que le decían en el momento.

"Supongo que... no vale la pena guardármelo más... tengo que aceptar que... tal vez te veía de una forma un poco más particular que como a mi mejor amiga."

"¿Qué tanto?" preguntó Hermione, sintiendo como si su corazón empezara a pisar el acelerador para dar un largo recorrido.

"Creo que mucho más de lo que debía... a decir verdad, me gustabas más que como 'mi mejor amiga', sólo que... tenía miedo de admitirlo". Y el corazón de Hermione arrancó; no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

"¿Estas... hablando en serio?"

"Por supuesto" repuso él "¿de veras creías que quería saber 'cómo sabía tu aroma'? Fue una excusa patética, lo admito, pero moría por besarte, sólo que no quería aceptarlo." Rompió el contacto visual, como si le avergonzara que Hermione le viera así en ese momento.

"¿Por qué... por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó con un hilo de voz. Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuán dura fue mi vida, sobretodo ese último año... Simplemente, todo era tan complicado... que a veces me sentía desmoronar. Jamás pensé que sería feliz, aunque fuera un poco, pero lo fui, gracias a Ron y a ti. Él fue mi primer amigo de verdad, y luego lo fuiste tú. Aunque aún lo aprecio como tal, él me dio la espalda en nuestro cuarto año, y eso me dolió mucho. Sé que puedo confiarle mi vida, y él no me defraudaría, pero, el hecho fue que... en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida, donde más necesitaba del apoyo de mis amigos, él me abandonó." Pausó un momento para tomar aire y luego continuó.

"En cambio... tú siempre estuviste ahí; es más, siempre lo has estado. Hermione yo... no sé como explicarte eso, pero, tu amistad es y ha sido lo más valioso en mi vida. Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien como tú, y me siento afortunado por haberlo hecho.

"Jamás me diste la espalda, siempre, siempre estuviste dispuesta a aguantar todo por parte mía y de todo el mundo, pero jamás me dejaste solo. Esa... esa amistad tan incondicional que me diste, incluso aún me parece sorprendente haberla encontrado, fue lo que me mantuvo sano. Si no hubieras estado conmigo en todos esos momentos, no hubiera sobrevivido.

"Llegué a depender tanto de ti que... no dejé que nadie arruinara lo que teníamos, ni siquiera mis sentimientos. Tenía miedo, miedo de arruinar aquello tan perfecto que habíamos construido a través de los años; encerré nuestra amistad en una bola de cristal, dispuesto a no permitir que nada la rompiera, ni yo mismo, porque me apoyaba tanto en ella que si se rompía, yo me rompería también."

Tras estas palabras el silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos.

Hermione lo miraba atentamente, sintiendo el pecho oprimido. Para ser tan joven, Harry había tenido que pasar por cosas muy duras; tan duras que las circunstancias mismas lo habían obligado a madurar más rápido de lo que los adolescentes(hombres) promedio duraban.

No pudo evitarlo, estiró una mano y tomó una de Harry entre las suyas. Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Hermione.

"Y tú... ¿qué sentías?" preguntó con una leve risa triste. Ella se llenó de todo el valor que tenía; había llegado la hora de confesar.

"Yo... te correspondía más de lo que crees" dijo con dificultad. Harry la miró con curiosidad. Tras un suspiro, continuó.

"No sé exactamente cuando pasó, sólo... pasó, y cuando me di cuenta ya no pensaba en ti sólo como mi mejor amigo... te deseaba como cualquier chica desea a un chico que le gusta... quería que me vieras no como Hermione mejor amiga, sino como Hermione que está interesada en ti." Calló ligeramente apenada, mirando hacia sus manos que aún sostenían a la de Harry. Levantó nuevamente la cabeza, y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Harry. Era como si estuviera pasando a través de rayos equis.

"Y no me dijiste porque...

"Iba a hacerlo, aquella noche, pero tú hablaste primero y... bueno, tú ya conoces la historia" añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Para sorpresa suya, Harry empezó a reírse.

"Lo lamento..." dijo tiempo después sacudiendo la cabeza, "...es sólo que... es increíble que por errores tan estúpidos hayan consecuencias tan desastrosas" agregó lo último con ligero resentimiento.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Si te hubiera dicho eso... ¿me hubieras correspondido?" preguntó Hermione con aprehensión.

"No al instante... te hubiera dicho que necesitaba pensarlo, y lo hubiera hecho durante toda la noche, y en la mañana te hubiera dicho que yo también me sentía así, y que era tu decisión de donde partiríamos." Calló unos instantes, como esperando la reacción de Hermione, pero como ésta no dijo nada, siguió hablando.

"De dónde hubiéramos partido?"

"Creo que la pregunta sobra" dijo Hermione por lo bajo, mirando a sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó él, desconcertándola.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿De dónde prefieres que partamos?" Su pregunta la cogió de sorpresa. ¿Estaba queriendo decir lo que ella pensaba que estaba diciendo?

"¿Qué sientes ahora?" preguntó casi sin pensar si sería lo correcto o no. Para su sorpresa, Harry le sonrió.

"Siento más que nunca" repuso simplemente y se le acercó. La rodeó con ambos brazos y quedó muy cerca suyo. Hermione sintió como se atragantaba con el olor de Harry.

"¿Sientes qué?" preguntó e incluso ella sintió que la pregunta sobraba.

"Siento que ambos somos muy tontos por jugar este ridículo juego, cuando lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio fue besarte" murmuró rápidamente y ella sintió su aliento en su cara.

"Sabes que no puedo, que tengo novio y que...

"...que estás perdidamente enamorada de mí, y que desde que llegué has estado loca por besarme" le completó Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Si sabes tantas cosas, ¿por qué no me respondes qué sientes por mí?"

"Porque pienso que decirlo sobra, pero si quieres saberlo, estoy tan loco por ti como tú por mí... en resumidas cuentas, te amo Hermione Granger."

* * *

**N/A: **Supongo que me querrán matar... siento haber parado ahí, pero no pude resistirlo, era demasiado bueno para parar... en fin, el próximo capitulo(que es el penúltimo) lo pondré el próximo sábado... Palabra de caballero, bueno, en este caso de dama, jeje, xo en fin, aré lo que sea por ponerlo el próximo sábado, lo prometo, si ningún inconveniente se me presenta, de hoy en ocho podrán leer el próximo capitulo...

En fin, agradecimientos especiales a:

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Rosana, piolina palmera, lolo, pgranger, Sakura Potter, marla, Claudia Black, Angelina B, Dutty Non, Polly, bbpotter, VeGaLoNe, Mily Salas, Hermione Potter Adams, hera.**

Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Y como esta historia ya se está acabando, ojalá reciba muchos reviews por este capitulo, a ver si les gustó o a ver si hay alguien que aún lee esta historia, jeje... bueno, eso era todo, espero que les haya gustado, ah, y una cosa, por favor visiten la página de mi querida amiga **AngelinaB,** www.imhere.tk una excelente página, la está empezando hasta ahora, así que tendrán que tener paciencia... tiene sección de Harry Potter, J bueno, ahora sí, adiós, y sólo mándenme sus comentarios...

PD: ¿Habían notado que las iniciales de ambos nombres de Harry y Hermione coinciden? **H**arry **J**ames y **H**ermione** J**ane, lo siento, sólo quería recalcarlo.****

D

E

J

E

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


	12. Al partir

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás. Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo. Inspiración en "Harry Potter y la cicatriz negra".

* * *

**N/A: **Oh por fin pude publicar este capitulo... Sé que ya todos están con sus varitas apuntándome(jejeje) pero créanme que no fue porque yo no quisiera, y ni siquiera por mi colegio, sino porque este estúpido Internet de (jeje) no me había querido servir más de una semana.

Verán, el fin de semana pasado, pasado, había puente aquí, así que salí con mi familia... sorpresa cuando volví a poner el capitulo y no servía el Internet... Me pedía conexión a red telefónica y mi Internet es de FIBRA "PTICA! Lo lamento, me emocioné un poco... en fin, hasta ayer pude volver a usar mi computador, luego de más de una semana estando desvalida, y pues hoy publiqué el capitulo. He estado todo el día arreglando los últimos detalles y espero que lo disfruten, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... 25 hojas, sí señor, récord para mí... Bueno, ya dejo de hablar para que por fin puedan leer, adiós, terminaré lo que quiero decir al final.

PD: Oh, y algo más, cuando Harry estuvo quedándose con Ron, él nunca le escribió a Hermione directamente, era Ron el que escribía por los dos y firmaba con ambos nombres... luego entenderán por qué.

* * *

_"Te amo Hermione Granger" _oyó la muchacha en cuestión como en eco, una y otra vez las palabras resonando en su interior.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces; con su mano derecha se pellizco el brazo izquierdo.

_No, no estoy soñando_ se dijo a sí misma mientras se sobaba el lugar donde se había pellizcado.

Miró a Harry, quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; su corazón se encogió aún más.

"¿De... de veras?" fue lo único que logró decir cuando encontró su voz. La sonrisa en el rostro del joven se ensanchó.

"No, estoy bromeando... pues por supuesto que hablo en serio, ¿crees que jugaría con algo así?"

Hermione bajó la mirada, pero luego sintió como los dedos de Harry tomaban su barbilla y levantaban su rostro para que se vieran a los ojos. Él los cerró y lentamente fue acercándose a ella...

Hermione pudo oír el latir de su corazón en sus propios oídos, y veía como en cámara lenta a Harry quien se acercaba cada vez más... Estuvo tentada de cerrar los ojos y esperar sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, pero en último momento recobró la cordura y súbitamente se levantó del sofá y le dio la espalda.

_No puedo hacerlo _se dijo a sí misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas se formaran en ellos.

No necesitaba voltearse para ver que Harry se paraba y caminaba hacia ella, una mirada confusa impresa en su rostro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Hermione se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Harry cuando de pronto sintió que él la tomaba por los brazos y la hacía girar hasta quedar frente a él.

No quería abrir los ojos, para así evadir la realidad, pero sabía que no podía mantenerlos cerrados para siempre. Tomando un hondo suspiro, y buscando coraje en cualquier lugar de su interior, Hermione abrió los ojos, y se encontró con su color favorito, el verde.

"Pensé que esto era lo que querías" Harry le dijo sutilmente. Ella bajó la mirada pero el joven le tomó nuevamente de la barbilla para obligarle a verle.

"Esto es lo que quiero... pero uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere". Harry la miró con una ceja arqueada, obviamente pidiendo una explicación.

_Soy una Gryffindor, soy una Gryffindor, soy una Gryffindor _se repitió a sí misma antes de volver a abrir los ojos y decirle a Harry la verdad.

"Yo... me voy el sábado con Andrew para África". La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se borró y por unos instantes pareció perdido, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle, aunque esta vez parecía forzosamente.

"Bueno... pues dile que ya no vas a ir" repuso simplemente como si fuera una decisión fácil de tomar. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se alejó un poco de él, mirando al suelo.

"No es tan sencillo... Harry... nos vamos a casar, el sábado en la mañana, y luego almorzaremos y nos iremos a tomar el avión".

Aún con la cabeza gacha podía ver la cara de profunda decepción de Harry. Se sentía tan mal, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; ya no podía deshacerse de aquel compromiso.

"¿Qué?" oyó que él decía frente suyo. Levantó la cabeza con miedo, dispuesta a decirle todo.

"Nos casaremos... acordamos que sería lo mejor ya que si me voy a vivir con él a otro lado, lo mejor será que seamos pareja y...

"¡Pero tú no lo amas!" la interrumpió Harry bruscamente. Ella trató de responderle lo más calmada posible.

"Sé que no lo amo, pero con el tiempo llegaré a hacerlo". La mentira se oía diez veces peor dicha en voz alta, pero no le importó.

"¿Cómo... cómo puedes hacer esto?" preguntó el muchacho con voz débil.

"Tenía que tomar una decisión, ya te había comentado...

"¡Estás perdiendo los estribos!" gritó él enojado. Hermione también se enojó; él no era nadie para decirle aquello.

"¿Por qué? ¿...porque no te escogí a ti? ¿...porque no me quedé esperándote como un perro faldero a su amo mientras se te daba la gana de volver?"

"No seas injusta, yo te dije lo que me pasó, no podía volver, necesitaba tiempo...

"¡Pero podías haberme avisado...!" ahora fue el turno de Hermione de interrumpirle; se estaba poniendo roja del cólera.

"Te dije que quería estar solo y no deseaba hablarme con nadie" dijo él con un tono de voz normal, aunque se oía peligroso. Hermione se enojó aún más.

"Y cuando dices nadie te refieres a mí, ¿no? Porque a Ron si le escribiste, no cartas largas claro, pero aunque sea le escribías de vez en cuando para hacerle saber que estabas bien... y no me vengas con la basura de que esas cartas fueron en la fecha en la que tú aún me escribías, porque vi las fechas y eran del tiempo en que no oí de ti jamás" gritó lo último con amarga satisfacción, y vio como Harry abría los ojos al oírle a ella decir aquello que no debía de haber sabido.

"Ahora si no tienes nada que decir, ¿eh?" dijo en voz baja pero cargada de reproche. Harry no le dijo nada, así que siguió hablando, sacando todo lo que tenía que decir.

"Sé que sufriste durante todo ese tiempo Harry, y lo entiendo, pero _yo _también sufrí, porque yo también siento, y créeme que no fue nada agradable. Viví en tanta miseria... estaba destrozada moralmente, no pensaba más que en ti y me vivía martirizando... hasta que un día no lo soporté más, y decidí acabar con ese capitulo de mi vida.

"Y ahí fue cuando Andy apareció, y no pudo haberlo hecho en mejor momento que en ese, porque necesitaba apoyarme de alguien para poder acabar con esa época tan tormentosa de mi vida, y él llegó para ayudarme... hasta que llegaste tú..".

"¿Entonces es mi culpa?" preguntó Harry mientras se señalaba.

"No te estoy echando la culpa..". empezó a decir Hermione mucho más calmada, su tono de voz apagado "...sólo te estoy diciendo, que en el momento justo en que decidí olvidarme de ti, apareciste nuevamente. Estaba tan confundida, ya no sabía que hacer... pero Harry, tenía que dejarte ir... tú... tú perteneces a mi pasado, y yo no deseo volver atrás, es _demasiado_ doloroso. Quiero reconstruir mi vida, pero tú no me dejas..".

"Podemos construirla juntos..". dijo Harry de pronto, su voz también suave y angustiada. Se acercó a Hermione con urgencia y le tomó de ambas manos, sus ojos implorándole que aceptara. Ella las soltó y dio un paso atrás.

"No me pidas eso... no puedes pedirme que haga eso... Andy es alguien muy especial para mí, y no quiero herirlo..".

"Pero prefieres herirme a mi" le interrumpió Harry sutilmente.

"No... no quiero herir a nadie, pero de todas formas alguien saldrá lastimado... lo siento Harry". Calló porque un enorme nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar. Él simplemente la miró tristemente, sus ojos apagados. No le dijo nada, simplemente se fue hacia su habitación y unos momentos después reapareció con su larga gabardina negra en mano, mientras se pasaba la otra bajo las gafas.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó ella de pronto, sintiéndose angustiada. Él no volteó y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

"A cualquier lado menos este..". repuso con amargura, mientras introducía sus brazos en las mangas.

"No te vayas, tenemos que terminar de hablar..".

"¿Qué más quieres decirme eh?" dijo Harry de pronto mientras se volteaba bruscamente y hablaba con intenso odio; cada palabra que pronunciaba era como una daga al corazón de Hermione.

"Tenemos que terminar de hablar..". repitió ella con voz débil, mirándole atemorizada. Harry bufó y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta quedar nuevamente frente a ella, sus ojos girando como si en cualquier momento fueran a salirse de órbita.

"¡Terminemos bien!" gritó con furia "¡aunque no entiendo que más te quede por decirme, si ya me dijiste prácticamente todo, que me vaya al infierno, ¿no? Si eso quieres...

"¡No, no es así!" repuso Hermione mortificada.

"¿A no? ¿Y como es entonces? Ya destrozaste mi corazón Hermione, ¿qué más quieres de mí, que caiga muerto? De todas formas ya no es necesario, ya lo estoy".

"¡Basta Harry!" gritó ella mientras sentía las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. El joven respiró profundamente y volvió a abrir los ojos, éstos destilando traición y dolor.

"Ya no sé quien eres" repuso con los dientes apretados.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó ella sintiendo la ira nuevamente apoderarse de ella.

"Porque la Hermione que conocí nunca haría esto, nunca me heriría así como lo estás haciendo ahora, esa Hermione...

"...Está muerta..". repuso ella apretando los puños, irguiendo la cabeza y mirándole desafiante, "ya no existe, al menos esa parte de ella donde siempre los ponía a todos antes que a ella misma..".

"No puedo creerlo..".

"Te dije que había cambiado, que no era la misma" repuso ella tratando de sonar tranquila, pero el tono de voz la delataba.

"¡Sé que me dijiste que habías cambiado, no que te habías convertido en otra persona! Te desconozco por completo" dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en lo último.

"Si me desconoces no es mi culpa, tú fuiste el que se fue. Sé que eso sonó injusto, y sé que lo es, pero también es injusto que tú aparezcas después de más de seis años y pienses que nada ha cambiado y que yo congelé mi vida hasta que tú llegaras... soy un humano, no un pedazo de comida que se puede guardar en el refrigerador y luego de un tiempo se saque y esté aún bien. Siempre estuve ahí para ti Harry, y siempre lo estaré, pero no puedes esperar que después de tanto tiempo simplemente hubiera estado de brazos cruzados, mirando a la ventana por si algún día aparecías... decidí formar mi vida, no puedes esperar de un momento a otro que lo destruya todo por ti..". calló cuando sintió la primera lágrima caer libremente por su mejilla. Se limpió rápidamente con un movimiento de la mano pero no bajó la vista; ésta estaba fija en Harry quien no se había movido del mismo lugar en todo el tiempo.

"Entonces... no valgo la pena..". repuso él sin gritar, su voz neutral, vacía de emoción alguna.

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso... hasta hubo un momento en mi vida en que tú _eras _mi vida... Harry yo... siempre me preocupé por tu felicidad, y no te lo estoy sacando en cara, pero siempre pensé en que tú fueras feliz, al punto en que me olvidé por completo de mi propia felicidad, y tal vez por eso he sido tan miserable; ya no quiero serlo más, no quiero sentirme así, quiero ser feliz...

"¿Y piensas que serás feliz al lado de un hombre que no amas?" repuso él totalmente calmado, pero sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que seguro estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

"No lo sé... pero nunca lo sabré si no hago el intento" repuso ella calmada. Miró a Harry directo a los ojos, y vio que estos estaban cristalinos.

"Pero no vale la pena hacer ese intento conmigo, ¿no?" repuso con desolación, riendo sardónicamente al final.

"Te equivocas..". dijo ella caminando unos pasos hacia él y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, mirándole directo a los ojos, "...lo vale todo, pero nosotros ya lo intentamos, y nada bueno resultó de ello".

"Hermione, ¿cómo puedes decir que aquello fue una oportunidad? Era joven, un niño casi, no sabía nada de nada..".

"Yo sí sabía" le interrumpió ella sutilmente.

"Tú siempre sabes de todo" repuso él y si no hubieran estado en aquellas circunstancias, Hermione se hubiera reído.

"...el problema es que _yo_ no lo sabía, y si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera sabido como asimilarlo... por eso te necesito a ti, para que me ayudes a asimilar lo que yo no puedo... por favor... dame una última oportunidad".

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo miró al suelo y un tiempo después unas gotas cayeron a éste.

"Bien... creo que ya hemos terminado" repuso él simplemente con voz ahogada y le soltó de las manos. Luego se oyeron unos pasos, una puerta abriéndose y luego un golpe sordo que indicaba que ésta se había cerrado; Hermione sintió como si una puerta dentro de su corazón se hubiera cerrado para siempre.

Finalmente había cerrado aquel capitulo de su vida.

* * *

Harry no apareció en todo el día, y Hermione no supo si llegó a dormir en la noche porque cuando ella se acostó(pasada la medianoche) él aún no había llegado.

La muchacha se levantó antes de que saliera el sol. Aquel día no _tenía_ que trabajar. Ya había pasado la renuncia al colegio y tristemente la directora la había aceptado. Ella junto con muchos profesores le reprocharon a Hermione el no haberles dicho antes que iba a irse del todo de Brasil para que hubieran podido hacerle una despedida.

Hermione les dijo que una vez que se hubiera instalado en África volvería para que pudieran hacerle una despedida como ellos hubieran querido, y así aceptaron.

No tenía que ir a trabajar, pero ella había insistido que debía compensar por el día anterior ya que había faltado a la mitad de las clases que tenía que dictar y la otra mitad las había impartido fatalmente; así que iría a trabajar la mitad del día, y luego almorzaría con Andrew para hacer unos ligeros preparativos para su boda y la partida.

Tomó una larga ducha de agua fría, dejando que el helado chorro cayera por su cabeza, su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo para que la levantara.

Su ánimo estaba por el piso, y parecía que el día había optado por reflejar como se sentía, porque el cielo estaba grisáceo, las nubes cargadas de agua se arremolinaban en el firmamento y parecían indecisas de soltar el aguacero en ese momento o después.

Había permanecido despierta toda la noche, no llorando ni nada ya que había gastado prácticamente todas sus lágrimas desde que conoció a Harry y deseaba preservar algo para su vejez, sino que permaneció despierta sólo mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, formando patrones complicados en su mente.

Había revivido la conversación que había mantenido con Harry durante el día cientos de veces, tanto que se la sabía de corazón. Simplemente no podía sacarse sus palabras de su cerebro, y mucho menos de su corazón.

_"...por favor... dame una última oportunidad..". _eran las mismas palabras que oía una y otra vez cada vez que la conversación terminaba.

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no darle una última oportunidad? Eso era lo que ella había estado deseando desde hacía años, ¿así que por qué no darse una oportunidad tanto a ella misma como a Harry?

_No puedo herir a Andy_ decía su razón una y otra vez, cada que se formulaba la misma pregunta. Pero, ¿no había sufrido ella también, tanto que merecía ser feliz? Por supuesto que ella también merecía ser feliz, lo sabía, y también sabía como serlo... bueno, su corazón sabía como lograr esa felicidad tan anhelada, pero su razón simplemente continuaba negándosela, al menos esa opción.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?_ Ya sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, la que debería hacerse sería ¿por qué no _quiero_ ser feliz? Ella ya sabía como serlo, y con quien serlo, pero estaba tan decidida a seguir lo que su razonamiento lógico le dictaba que no aceptaba nada de lo que le dijera su corazón, que era el que había estado soportando tantas emociones durante todo el tiempo.

¿Valía la pena dejarlo todo por Harry?

Claro que la valía, ya lo había hecho una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Pero siempre que pensaba en hacerlo, la imagen de su prometido llegaba a su mente, con su enorme sonrisa y ojos inocentes.

_Tan inocentes_ se decía Hermione a sí misma _como si nunca hubiera sufrido así, o sufrido por algo durante todo su existir._

Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha mientras se rodeaba con una enorme toalla esponjada todo el cuerpo. Salió del baño a su habitación y tomó su varita del tocador, y con un complicado movimiento con su mano derecha de la punta de la varita empezó a salir vapor. La apuntó a su cabello, no para hacerlo liso, ni para dejarlo en rizos, sino para secarlo, con ese único propósito. Mientras se secaba el cabello se sentó en la silla frente a su tocador, y se miró al espejo.

Unas enormes ojeras se vislumbraban bajo sus ojos, los cuales se veían cansados y opacos, sin vida.

Todo era tan difícil, le gustaría tanto que alguien más tomara sus decisiones por ella. Aunque dudaba si eso sería posible, ya que no confiaba mucho en lo que otras personas hacían a menos que ella les revisara y aprobara que esa sería la mejor decisión para ella, que al final de todo resultaría siendo lo mismo, ya que ella estaría decidiendo todo.

_Les revisaría a todos menos a... Por Dios, contrólate Hermione, tienes que dejar de hacerte esto..._

Luego de un tiempo su cabello finalmente se secó, así que lo tomó todo y se hizo un moño muy parecido al que la profesora McGonagall solía tener, lo que la hacía verse mucho mayor de lo que era.

Terminó de alistarse, poniéndose su traje ejecutivo gris y sus gafas, y se dirigió a la cocina a empezar con su rutina.

Con un movimiento de la varita el café se empezó a hacer en la cafetera. La lechuza que le traía el periódico se encontraba encima del mesón donde estaba haciendo su café y esperaba pacientemente a que Hermione tomara el periódico que tenía atado a la pata estirada y depositara el dinero en la bolsa que tenía en la otra pata.

La muchacha hizo lo anterior y acarició a la lechuza antes de que ésta partiera y se perdiera en el cielo pardo.

Se sentó en su usual silla y apoyando los codos en la mesa, enterró su cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente.

_Mi cabeza... _pensó mientras se la oprimía con las palmas de la mano _siento que me va a estallar._

Trató de no pensar en nada por unos minutos, y lo logró durante ese laxo de tiempo, hasta que el café que se depositó sobre la mesa, ya servido en un posillo, la sacó de su estado de relajación.

Lo tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos y se lo llevó a la nariz para poder inhalar el fuerte aroma que emanaba, y sintió cómo las fuerzas le volvían. Estaba a punto de tomar el primer sorbo cuando un ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Levantó los ojos y vio con sorpresa a Harry entrando por la puerta de la cocina envuelto en una bata gruesa. Caminó hasta el mesón donde Hermione había hecho el café(ignorándola durante todo el tiempo) y dándole la espalda para servirse un poco. La joven sintió cómo se le caía el alma al suelo.

"Bue...buenos días" repuso débilmente y con voz temblorosa. Harry no volteó.

"No veo que tengan de buenos" dijo al rato éste con un tono mortífero. Hermione no dijo nada. Volvió la vista hacia su café, y no deseó más que zambullirse en el líquido negro y perderse ahí para siempre.

Harry finalmente volteó y se sentó también, precisamente en la silla opuesta a la de ella. Su mirada fría se posó sobre ella y empezó a tomar lentamente su bebida, sin quitarle un ojo de encima. La joven se sentía cada vez peor; durante un instante levantó la mirada y se encontró con la cara rígida de Harry, y pudo distinguir las bolsas bajo sus ojos y como éstos estaban hinchados y algo rojos. Se sintió avergonzada, porque a diferencia de Harry a quien no le apenaba mostrar que no había dormido y había estado llorando, ella se había aplicado un hechizo para cubrir las bolsas moradas que había adquirido la noche anterior. No pudo mirarlo durante mucho tiempo porque de sólo verle a los ojos le producía dolor en el pecho; su mirada era gélida y cruda, y sólo mostraba odio, _mucho_ odio.

Estuvieron envueltos en un incómodo silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de su silla, poniendo el pocillo medio lleno en el lavaplatos y girando para salir de la cocina.

Estaba a unos pasos de ésta cuando algo se aferró con fuerza a su cintura y sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nuca. Iba a llevarse una mano atrás cuando la voz amortiguada de Harry se oyó justo en aquel lugar.

"No... lo lamento... no te vayas" dijo débilmente y enterró su rostro aún más en su nuca desnuda. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió una oleada de placer al sentir la respiración de Harry en su cuello.

"No lo hice a propósito..". habló de nuevo y ella sintió un hormigueo recorrer su espina dorsal. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios al sentir su respiración agitada sobre su piel... tenía un efecto tan grande en ella...

Tuvo que poner sus brazos encima de los de él porque sintió su determinación disminuir y se sintió débil; el sólo hecho de saber que estaba entre sus brazos le causaban aquel desasosiego.

Su tacto le estaba afectando la mente; llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás y la dejó descansar en la parte trasera del cuello de Harry, la sensación intensificándose al sentir como si puyas entraran por sus dedos y viajaran por su sistema nervioso hasta su cerebro.

Harry le ciñó más fuerte de la cintura y empezó a murmurar palabras que Hermione bien no oía o no entendía porque tenía la razón nublada, pero que hacían que sintiera las puyas viajando con más rapidez.

"Oh... no hagas eso" murmuró tratando de sonar incómoda pero su voz salió suave y algo aguda, delatándola por completo.

"No estoy haciendo nada" susurró Harry y acto seguido empezó a besarle lentamente la nuca.

La poca resistencia que Hermione había formado se fue abajo con ese simple acto, y sintió como si su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas.

Involuntariamente un débil gemido escapó de su boca y supo que había sido un error, porque sintió cómo los labios de Harry se formaban en una sonrisa antes de empezar a besarle más pausado, sus labios húmedos contra su piel llevándola al borde de la locura.

"Ahora sí estoy haciendo algo" musitó Harry entre besos. Hermione dejó caer su cabeza a su hombro dándole un nuevo espacio de su cuello por explorar.

El mar de sensaciones por el cual estaba pasando no le ayudaban en su causa, que era alejarse de él en ese instante. Ordenó a sus brazos deshacerse del abrazo pero éstos no le respondían; tampoco sus piernas las cuales habían decidido por sí mismas no moverse del lugar donde estaban.

Harry le estaba ya besando por el lado derecho y con tanta calma que Hermione deseó tomarlo y tirarlo a un acantilado por su paciencia, ya que la de ella se estaba agotando.

"Te amo" susurró Harry en su oído, y ella se sintió enloquecer.

"...yo también te amo..". escapó de sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo abrió los ojos y se alejó de Harry, volteando para verle.

Este tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos volvían a tener cierto brillo, pero luego su expresión cambió por una seria y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Hermione y le tomó de las manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Piensa bien las cosas... aún tenemos una oportunidad, pero todo está en tus manos..". las llevó a sus labios y le dio un ligero beso al dorso de cada una, y luego volvió a verla a los ojos "sólo... sólo te pido una sola cosa... si estás tan segura de lo que vas a hacer, me iré hoy mismo en la noche, y te juro que jamás te volveré a molestar en la vida... pero, si aún crees en que algo pueda pasar, te esperaré a las seis aquí... si no llegas, lo entenderé como un no y me iré para jamás volver". Le dio un beso en la frente y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, desapareció por la puerta de la cocina hacia su habitación, dejándola en medio de un torbellino de nuevas preguntas y un plazo más para decidir.

* * *

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya era el mediodía.

Había pasado la mañana dictando clases y despidiéndose de cada alumno y profesor en el colegio, algo que le partía el alma. Cuando salió de las instalaciones de la institución, dos bolsas repletas de regalos y cartas en cada mano por parte de sus estudiantes más queridos, caminó unas cuadras hasta que se subió a un carro negro que la esperaba en una esquina. Andy le saludó.

"¿Cómo te fue?" le preguntó emocionado mientras el carro arrancaba y los llevaba hacia un restaurante donde iban a almorzar.

"Bien... muy bien... las despedidas son la peor parte en una relación" comentó mientras se acomodaba en el auto y dejaba las bolsas(mágicamente cerradas para que sólo ella las pudiera abrir) en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Estaba distraída, no podía evitarlo. No había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera el momento que había pasado en la cocina en la mañana con Harry. Su voz se oía tan fuerte y claro que a veces pensaba que estaba a su lado hablándole al oído.

_"...te esperaré a las seis... si no llegas, me iré para jamás volver"._ Era todo lo que escuchaba. Miró a su lado izquierdo y vio como Andy hablaba agitado acerca de algo que ella no sabía, porque no le ponía la atención que tenía concentrada en Harry.

Aquello le hacía sentir mal. No era correcto estar con su futuro esposo a su lado y estar pensando en otro hombre, y más en la forma como evadir su matrimonio para irse con él.

El almuerzo fue algo muy lento, y Andy fue el que habló todo el tiempo. Normalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de la falta de atención de Hermione, pero por estar tan emocionado de la boda y todo el viaje de seguro no había reparado en la actitud de su futura esposa.

Luego del almuerzo fueron a comprar unas cuantas flores para arreglar la capilla donde se iban a casar.

Habían optado por casarse primero por lo civil porque Hermione deseaba que sus padres estuvieran presentes el día de su boda, así que luego de instalarse en África se casarían en Inglaterra(por petición de Hermione) por la iglesia, como sus padres deseaban.

La capilla donde iban a comprometerse el uno al otro de por vida era realmente pequeña, y estaba en el segundo piso de la Notaría municipal de Natal. Sólo tenía cuatro hileras de madera a cada lado para que la gente se sentara, aunque en realidad sólo irían los dos testigos que Andy había conseguido para que firmaran el acta del matrimonio; Hermione había insistido en que no deseaba a nadie de su lado como testigo(había dicho que todos tenían que trabajar el sábado en la mañana y cuando Andy le nombró a Harry, Hermione se puso pálida e inventó que a él no le agradaban las bodas).

Así que sus vueltas consistían en comprar unas cuantas flores para arreglar la pequeña capilla y buscar anillos ya hechos para tener al día siguiente.

Llegaron a la casa de Andy un poco después de las cinco de la tarde.

Fueron directamente a la cocina y él empezó a prepararle la cena, aún hablando con entusiasmo de todo lo que podrían hacer una vez llegaran a su destino, y no notó la cara trágica que Hermione ponía por oír esto.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y miraba de vez en cuando el reloj. Dentro de menos de una hora Harry estaría esperándola, y si no llegaba, se iría para siempre, _para siempre._ Se sentía miserable, no sabía que hacer.

Ella no había pedido enamorarse de su mejor amigo, no, ciertamente no lo había pedido. No era su culpa que se hubiera fijado en él y sólo en él, y se maldijo mentalmente por eso. Habría podido enamorarse de Ron, cuya vida no eran tan complicada, y hasta cierto punto, ella pensó que le había querido como más que un amigo. Pero su corazón la había traicionado, y había optado por Harry, _Harry Potter, el niño que vivio._

_¿Por qué?_ Se había hecho esa pregunta cientos de veces, por qué Harry. Él era otro hombre mortal después de todo, no era perfecto, tenía cientos de errores que a ella le disgustaban, bueno, no cientos pero si muchos... en fin, no es que fuera un súper hombre, bueno, podría ser El que derrotó Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Tenían muchas diferencias, y él podría tener a la mujer que quisiera(bueno, no cualquiera, pero sí tenía una larga lista de admiradoras), sin embargo la había elegido a ella. ¿Por qué? Ella tampoco era nada del otro mundo, no era glamorosa ni bonita, era muy mandona y... podría seguir y seguir por horas, así que resumiendo, ella era común y corriente, tal como las demás.

Entonces, ¿por qué se habían fijado el uno en el otro, si ambos son tan comunes y corrientes?

_Porque tal vez no están buscando superpersonas con quienes estar, sólo alguien a quien amar, y ser correspondido._

Parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su alrededor, ¿acaso esa respuesta había salido de ella? Sí, porque sólo se encontraban ella y Andy en la cocina, y él estaba ahora cubriendo el tópico sobre automóviles mientras revolvía algo en una cacerola al fuego, así que no podría ser el.

Entonces era eso. No necesitaba a un superhombre, ni a un ser perfecto con el cual compartir el resto de su vida, sólo necesitaba a Harry. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor y vio a Andy(quien por fin se había callado) servir al parecer sopa en dos platos redondos mientras entonaba una canción. Hermione sintió una tristeza inmensa, al verlo ahí tan abstraído a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que de una u otra forma tenía tanto que ver con él y a la vez no tenía nada que ver en lo absoluto.

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió de que eran las cinco cincuenta y nueve de la tarde. Quedaban cinco segundos para las seis, y Harry se iría...

Se quedó mirando su reloj, y cómo el segundero se acercaba cada vez más a la rayita que marcaba las doce.

_Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno..._

"¿Hermione?" oyó de pronto que alguien le llamaba. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Andrew le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"¿Si-sí?" tartamudeó algo confundida, sintiendo como si hubiera aterrizado de un largo viaje en ese instante.

"Te pregunté que si querías algo de sal para tu sopa, pero no me respondiste nada" dijo mientras se acercaba a un estante y sacaba el salero.

Hermione miró a su sopa(que estaba frente a ella en la mesa) y luego miró a Andrew, aún un poco confundida.

"Eh... no, no quiero gracias..". respondió al cabo de un rato mientras se conectaban nuevamente sus sentidos a su cerebro.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a algún lado?" preguntó él luego de que se hubiera sentado y le hubiera echado algo de sal a su comida.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó ella deseando tanto ahogarse en el mar de comida salada frente a ella.

"Porque no has hecho más que mirar a tu reloj desde hace rato, y no me has puesto atención en todo el tiempo" repuso con tono jovial mientras tomaba su cuchara y la introducía en el plato.

Hermione abrió los ojos al haber sido descubierta y trató de defenderse.

"¡Si estaba oyendo! ¡En serio!" dijo tratando de sonar convincente. Andrew rió.

"Si claro, es por eso que no me dijiste nada cuando dije que deberías no trabajar cuando lleguemos a África y sólo te dediques a cuidar a nuestros hijos" dijo contento.

Ella no dijo nada, y lo más disimulada que pudo, miró a su reloj.

_6:05pm..._ dijo dentro de su cabeza y la bajó para mirar a su plato.

Durante el resto de la comida no dijeron nada, sólo ingirieron sus alimentos sin musitar palabra alguna.

Hermione sentía una desdicha tan grande que pensaba que si pronunciaba una palabra se echaría a llorar de inmediato.

_Seré feliz... seré feliz... ¿cierto? _Se dijo a sí misma mientras jugaba con su comida y veía como se arremolinaba en el plato. A veces seguía el trayecto del humo que emanaba de su sopa hasta perderse en las alturas, y una vez que lo hizo, su mirada se perdió en la ventana que había en la cocina desde la cual se veía el cielo negro cubierto de nubes grises, amenazando con una tormenta, como el resto del día lo había hecho.

"Tendré que llevarte a casa" oyó que Andrew le decía y miró hacia él. Al parecer había seguido su mirada hasta la ventana porque ahora estaba mirando hacia ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Gra-gracias" musitó ella cuando hubo recuperado el habla. Él dejó de mirar hacia allá y posó su mirada en Hermione. Para sorpresa suya, él le tomó delicadamente su mano, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Le miró algo confundida, y pudo ver en sus ojos comprensión.

"Muy bien... has estado actuando así todo el día... ¿qué sucede?" preguntó seriamente. Hermione iba a decir algo cuando Andrew habló nuevamente. "Sé que soy un poco despistado a veces, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de que algo muy serio te está pasando y se nota que es grave, por la mirada en tu cara".

Hermione sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y bajó la mirada. Luego de un momento la levantó nuevamente y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

"No es nada... estoy sólo un poco nerviosa por mañana" mintió y logró sonreír nuevamente, aunque le estaba costando mucho hacerlo.

"Estás mintiendo" dijo Andrew simplemente, y luego continuó, "Tal vez... estás teniendo dudas acerca del matrimonio..".

Hermione deseó haber gritado que no era así, que no deseaba más que casarse con Andrew y ser feliz para siempre... pero no podía engañarse, no lo quería.

Lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Él acercó una mano a su rostro y con su dedo la secó.

"No te preocupes... sé que tienes dudas; incluso yo las tengo... sé que no te di mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero...

"Está bien..". dijo Hermione poniendo su otra mano encima de la de Andy(la cual tenía a su vez su mano derecha) "sé que quiero hacer..".

Él le sonrió y le soltó de las manos, parándose para marcharse.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó con cierto susto en su voz. Andrew volteó para mirarla y le sonrió.

"No te preocupes, volveré en un instante. Es que hay algo que tengo que hacer..". pronunció lo último de una forma extraña, como si alguien más ya hubiera dicho lo mismo a Hermione una vez hace muchos años... y entonces lo recordó.

_"Hermione, no llores, volveré. Es algo que tengo que hacer" _

Sí, casi seis años habían pasado desde que había oído esa frase, y aun así parecía que hubiera sido ayer.

No pudo evitarlo, fue como una reacción en cadena. Esa simple frase, ese simple recuerdo activó muchos otros, y no pudo evitarlo.

_Sus labios temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó._

_"¡Hermione!"_

_"Harry... eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes"._

_"No soy tan bueno como tu" contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba._

_"¡Yo!" exclamó Hermione "¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad, valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!"_

_Sentía las mariposas en su estómago y cientos de ojos posados sobre ella, pero aún así logró sonreír(algo nerviosa) y caminó cogida del brazo de Krum cuando la profesora McGonagall los llamó._

_Se dirigieron al lado de la puerta siguiendo las órdenes de la profesora y se quedaron junto a los demás campeones._

_Sintió unos ojos en particular sobre ella, y cuando volteó la mirada en busca del que la observaba, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry._

_Éste la miraba con una cara de sorpresa y con la boca abierta, y se sintió enrojecer; aun así siguió sonriendo y trató de sonar casual cuando le saludó._

_"¡Hola, Harry! ¡Hola, Parvati!"_

_Estaban en el gran Comedor desayunando y Hermione estaba contándoles a Harry y a Ron que se había suscrito a _El Profeta _y estaba esperando a que llegara la lechuza con su periódico cuando muchas lechuzas empezaron a llegar justo frente a ella._

_"¿Cuántos ejemplares has pedido?" preguntó Harry, agarrando su copa antes de que la tiraran las lechuzas, que se empujaban unas a otras intentando acercarse a ella para entregar la carta primero._

_"¿Qué demonios...?" exclamó ella, cogiendo una carta traída por una lechuza gris y empezó a leerla. "Pero ¡bueno! ¡Hay que ver!" farfulló, poniéndose colorada._

_Harry tomó la carta y la leyó en voz alta:_

_Eres una chica malvada. Harry Potter se merece algo mejor que tú. Vuelve a tu sitio, muggle.___

_"¡Adiós Harry!" dijo Hermione, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Ron salió corriendo de la habitación, y Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos._

_"Harry..." empezó a decir la muchacha con timidez._

_"Felicidades, Hermione" le dijo Harry tan efusivamente que no parecía su voz. Ella notó que estaba evadiendo el verla porque tomó la ropa que la señora Weasley había dejado sobre su cama y fue hacia su baúl sin mirarla siquiera una vez. "Es fantástico. Prefecta. Genial"._

_"Gracias" contestó sintiéndose un poco triste de la actitud de Harry hacia ella._

_"Y no habría estado de más mencionar lo fea que me encuentras"._

_"Pero si yo no te encuentro fea"._

_"¡Por favor, Harry, te lo suplico! Déjanos comprobar si Sirius se ha marchado... Si no está en Grimmauld Place, te juro que no haré nada para impedir que vayas. Iré contigo, haré...lo que sea para ayudarte a salvarlo"._

_"¡Corran!" gritó Harry mientras los estantes se tambaleaban y las esferas seguían cayendo. Agarró a Hermione por la túnica y tiró de ella hacia delante._

_"Bien hecho Ha..."_

_Un haz de llamas color morado le atravesó su pecho. Miró a Harry, quien parecía no creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y pronunció un leve ¡oh!de sorpresa antes se sentir sus rodillas doblarse y luego se derrumbó._

_"Esta flor representa todo lo que eres para mí, y lo nuestro nunca terminará mientras ésta flor conserve ésta misma belleza".___

_"Cuando todo haya acabado, volveré a ti"..._

Las lágrimas cayeron a su ropa. Miró su reloj, e incluso con sus ojos vidriosos vio claramente que marcaba las siete y tres minutos.

Se paró de inmediato y miró a Andy, quien la estaba mirando un poco alarmado.

"¿Estás bien? Te pusiste toda pálida de repente..". Pero Hermione no oyó que siguió diciendo, porque salió de la cocina a paso decidido y fue en dirección a la puerta. Oía el agua golpeando contra los techos y carros afuera del lugar, y apuró el paso.

"¿Her...Hermione? ¿A dónde vas?" oyó la voz de Andy detrás suyo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y cuando estaba en el último escalón, giró a verlo en la punta de las escaleras.

"Debo irme" repuso simplemente.

"¿Deseas que te lleve?" preguntó con voz preocupada, sin moverse del lugar.

"No..." dijo ella mirando al suelo unos instantes, pero luego alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia él. "...esto es algo que debo hacer sola". Sin esperar respuesta alguna, tornó hacia la puerta y sin hesitar la abrió de golpe y puso un pie afuera. Caminó rápidamente por el caminito de la puerta a la acera(todo el camino estaba protegido para que no se mojase) y sin importarle, salió de éste y puso un pie en la acera.

Apenas hizo eso la lluvia la empapó. El agua estaba cayendo a torrentazos pero no le importó, sólo deseaba encontrar un lugar donde nadie le viera para aparecerse a su casa.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la esquina mientras se revolvía los bolsillos de la falda y cuando llegó a ella recordó que había dejado la varita dentro de una de las bolsas con regalos en casa de Andy.

_¡Maldición! _Pensó mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a la casa de su prometido, pero antes de empezar a caminar se percató de que no era buena idea volver si iba a hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

Volvió a girar sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar con paso decidido a su casa.

La lluvia la tenía calada hasta los huesos, pero a ella no le importaba, sólo deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible, esperanzada de que aún no fuera muy tarde. Llevaba caminando ya bastante tiempo a su parecer y cuando miró a su reloj, este marcaba las siete quince, por lo que apuró el paso y se hizo camino entre las multitudes de personas que corrían para refugiarse bajo los techos de la lluvia que caía inminente del negro cielo.

_Por favor que aún esté, por favor que aún esté _rogaba mentalmente al cielo mientras se echaba a correr con dificultad por sus tacones las últimas cuadras que la separaban de su hogar, el cual ya se veía a lo lejos.

Sin poder ver donde andaba, pisó en un gran hoyo que había en el pavimento de la acera, y su pie izquierdo se dobló momentáneamente y ella cayó al suelo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero se las limpió rápidamente con la mano, ahora necesitaba poder ver a dónde quería ir si deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible.

Se quitó ambos tacones(uno roto por la caída) y con gran dificultad logró levantarse del suelo para echarse nuevamente a correr. Tenía que ignorar el intenso dolor en su tobillo si deseaba llegar rápido, y trataba de correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran. Miraba con los ojos entornados(debido a la oscuridad) el suelo, y de vez en cuando se chocaba con otras personas que corrían por refugio, o hacía salpicar el agua mezclada con la tierra en el suelo empapándose a sí misma, pero no le importaba.

Su corazón palpitaba con estrépito contra su pecho no a causa de la carrera(bueno, quizá no tanto) sino a causa del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no reparaba en él ni en el susto que tenía de no encontrar a Harry, porque sabía que si lo hacía no llegaría nunca.

Por fin llegó. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire paró justo frente a las escaleras de su casa, apoyando una mano en el pasamanos para recobrar algo de aire.

El pánico empezó a abrumarla de tal forma que se quedó inmovilizada por unos instantes, sólo mirando hacia arriba a la puerta de su casa entre la cortina de lluvia que seguía cayendo.

_¿Qué tal que ya no esté? Son mucho más de las siete, y él dijo que se iba a las seis... lo más probable es que no esté _pensó con pavor. Mentalmente la voz que la había incitado a llegar hasta allí le pegó una cachetada y luego habló.

_Bueno, no lo sabrás hasta no mirar si es verdad o no _dijo claro y fuerte.

Prácticamente oyendo el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, Hermione puso un pie tembloroso sobre el primer escalón, y apoyándose bien del pasamanos debido a su tobillo adolorido, subió con dificultad las escaleras, pero sintiendo su resolución volver a ella con fuerza.

Cuando finalmente llegó frente a la puerta, puso la mano en la perilla y cuando la giró, la puerta se abrió(se sorprendió debido a que la puerta no se abría a menos que quitara los seguros muggles con sus llaves y los mágicos con la varita). No se puso a pensar en eso, y entró como un tropel a su hogar cojeando, botando sus tacones a la entrada.

El agua escurría de su ropa dejando un camino labrado desde la puerta(que se cerró sola) hasta donde ella iba.

La casa estaba en penumbra, algo que no era muy buena señal, pero logró llegar al cuarto de Harry(cuya puerta estaba cerrada) y la abrió de inmediato. Buscó el interruptor que se encontraba dentro de la habitación junto a la puerta, y cuando lo localizó la luz inundó el lugar. Pasó sus ojos por la habitación con agilidad, y sintió su alma caer a sus pies.

Todo estaba impecable, no había ni un vaso, ni una media en el suelo, ni las sábanas a medio hacer; trató de ignorar esto, pensando que tal vez Harry había decidido asear un poco su habitación, pero incluso cuando caminaba hacia el armario con esperanza de encontrar algún vestigio que confirmara que él hubiera estado quedándose por tanto tiempo en su vivienda, muy adentro sabía la verdad.

Llegó frente al armario y lo abrió de golpe. Se atragantó cuando lo vio.

Estaba vacío.

Frenética, empezó a abrir uno por unos los cajones que habían en toda la habitación, dispuesta a encontrar lo que sea. Fue al baño y lo revolvió todo, esperando encontrar una pasta de dientes o un cepillo, pero salió de éste con la cara derrotada. Revisó cada centímetro de la alcoba, incluso debajo de la cama, pero no había nada. Era como si un torbellino hubiera pasado y arrasado con todo, porque no había siquiera una partícula de polvo en el suelo.

Salió del cuarto rápidamente y fue a la cocina, al solar, la sala(y miró hasta bajo los muebles), la terraza y hasta su propia habitación, pero no encontró rastro alguno del joven.

Sintiendo su esperanza esfumarse por completo, se dejó caer a los pies de su cama, y miró a un punto indefinido más allá de su puerta, sintiendo como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua fría.

_Se fue_ pensó mientras trataba de recobrarse de su asombro.

Lo había perdido, para siempre, y todo había sido su culpa.

Estuvo sentada ahí por mucho tiempo, sintiendo como si en un bostezo su espíritu hubiera escapado de su cuerpo, dejándola sola y vacía.

Al cabo de un rato se levantó con torpeza, debido a que aún no lograba asimilar muy bien el hecho de que hubiera dejado pasar oportunidad así en la vida y también por su tobillo que estaba hinchado. Caminó con lentitud a la puerta, dispuesta a salir, no sabía a qué sitio, pero necesitaba de irse.

Mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque cuando puso un pie fuera de su alcoba, se sintió tambalear y tuvo que apoyar el hombro izquierdo en el marco de la puerta.

Miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, su mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera en la grande puerta negra de su estudio, cuando algo la desconcertó.

Parpadeó unas veces mientras trataba de pararse erguida, su cara en dirección a la puerta del fondo, y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco.

Un haz de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta, formando un hilo dorado que recaía en el piso negro.

"_...Harry.."._ murmuró levemente mientras empezaba a caminar con dificultad en dirección a la puerta, su tobillo reclamándole el haber abusado de él de tal forma.

Paró frente a la entrada del lugar, su respiración entrecortada y la esperanza volviendo a ella, y puso una mano en la perilla.

La iba a girar cuando un pensamiento le golpeó tan fuerte que no pudo ignorarlo.

_¿Y si un ladrón que vio todo apagado decidió meterse a robar? No tengo mi varita para defenderme _pensó con pánico.

_No seas tonta, si hubiera sido así, el ladrón estaría tirado afuera totalmente rostizado, ¿no recuerdas el hechizo de protección que le pusiste a la casa? _le apremió la misma voz que la había hecho sentir, porque todo lo que había hecho en esos días era razonar.

A pesar de todo, Hermione sonrió verdaderamente, y le dolió la cara porque sus músculos estaban desacostumbrados a que sonriera de verdad.

Podría ser él, si no, el susto de un ladrón sería suficiente para que pudiera maldecirlo sin su varita, o al menos así lo esperaba.

Suspiró profundamente y giró la perilla; la puerta lentamente se abrió.

Al lado derecho de la puerta, dentro de la habitación, habían dos enormes maletas negras, que para sorpresa de Hermione, pudo reconocerlas como las de Harry.

Llevó su cabeza justamente hacia el frente. Ahí estaba él, inconfundible por su cabellera negra azabache. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella en un viejo sofá que había frente a una chimenea en la pared opuesta a la entrada del lugar.

Las llamas crepitaban lenta y apaciblemente en el fuego, haciendo del estudio un lugar acogedor considerando la tormenta que se había desatado afuera.

Su corazón dio un furioso vuelco y sintió que se atragantaba con la oleada de nuevas emociones que estaba sintiendo en el momento. Había llegado a tiempo después de todo...

"¿Harry?" preguntó en un hilo de voz dando un paso adelante. El muchacho no le respondió de inmediato, pero luego de un tiempo en el que sólo se oía el fuego consumiendo la leña, habló.

"Oh, ya volviste... ¿cómo te fue?" Su voz sonaba mortalmente apagada, lo que le rompió(aún más) el corazón a Hermione.

"¿Qué? No... no vine por eso" dijo ella dando otro paso hacia el frente, un poco confundida por la pregunta que le había hecho.

"¿Entonces?" sonó nuevamente su voz apagada.

"Vine por ti" repuso con valentía, sintiendo sus manos temblar. Las pasó sobre su falda empapada, y se regañó a sí misma por tener ese hábito que consideraba tan desagradable.

Harry por fin se levantó del sofá y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar de espalda a éste, y totalmente de frente a Hermione. Ella le vio sus ojos hinchados y su piel húmeda, lo que le decía que acababan de bajar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Pero su atención se fue directamente hacia algo Rosado-amarillento que él sostenía en su mano izquierda. Miró entornando los ojos a su mano, y distinguió los pétalos bañados de un delicado rosa en la punta, que pasaba por un tenue naranja hasta un amarillo muy suave en el centro, de donde los pétalos salían en espiral; era una flor, _su_ flor.

"¿Qué... mi... cómo la... de dónde la sacaste?" logró decir al final sin despegar la vista de la flor. Harry lentamente la levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos y luego miró a Hermione.

"Bueno... estaba en un jarrón un poco extraño en éste estudio, ahí " dijo señalando hacia su izquierda con un blanco dedo a un espacio vacío junto a un estante repleto de libros. Frunció el ceño.

"Vaya... juré que allí había una mesa hacía unos instantes" comentó rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

"La... la hay, pero sólo _yo_ puedo verla, y sólo cuando lo deseo" dijo ella mirando desconcertada entre Harry y la flor.

"Bueno... yo pude verla y... la encontré " dijo lo último refiriéndose a la flor y luego miró a Hermione a los ojos, los suyos mostrando tantas emociones a la vez que la abrumaron. Ella parpadeó un par de veces para salir de ese trance.

"Pensé... pensé que te habías deshecho de ella" repuso Harry como un pequeño niño que ha encontrado su juguete favorito luego de tanto tiempo.

La expresión confundida de Hermione se suavizó y le miró con ternura, deseando más que nada que estrecharlo en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo podría? Es mi tesoro más preciado" respondió con dulzura. Harry miró un momento a la flor y luego a ella.

"Está muy hermosa, no la recordaba tan bella" comentó mientras miraba a la joven directo a los ojos. Ella tuvo que abstenerse de lanzarse a sus brazos. "La has cuidado muy bien" agregó luego de un tiempo.

Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado unas veces y luego le miró sintiendo que sus ojos estaban expresando todas las emociones que estaban dándose en su corazón.

"Lo hemos hecho juntos... tú sabes cómo funciona" repuso simplemente. Quedaron callados unos instantes, sólo mirándose a los ojos, y luego ella habló de nuevo.

"Pensé... pensé que no te encontraría aquí " comentó mientras le miraba nerviosa. Harry no dijo nada, sólo miró al suelo unos instantes y cuando levantó de nuevo la cara, sus ojos se veían más cristalinos que antes.

"Estaba por irme a las seis pasadas, cuando no te vi llegar... pero en último momento me decidí por dar un paseo por todo el lugar, ya sabes, para recordarlo... cuando llegué al estudio, y me di cuenta de que nunca antes lo había visto bien, ya que sólo estuve aquí un día.

"Así que me puse a mirar entre los estantes, y encontré unas cosas que me llamaron la atención..." dejó de hablar y miró hacia su derecha unos momentos, para luego volver a descansar sus ojos sobre Hermione.

Ella siguió su trayecto y cuando vio lo que había sobre su escritorio, sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente.

Un álbum sobre otro, todos llenos de fotos de Hogwarts, en su mayoría de ellos dos, cubrían la superficie de su mesa de trabajo junto con una pila de papeles amarrados por un listón, que un segundo después Hermione reconoció como todas las cartas que Harry le había mandado desde que lo conocía, desde la primera que le había mandado un tiempo después de terminar el primer año, hasta la última donde le había contado que había derrotado a Voldemort.

"Lamento haber revisado tus cosas..." dijo la voz de Harry lo que la obligó a dirigir su mirada a él, "...las ordenaré antes de irme".

La joven sintió el pánico crecer rápidamente luego de lo que Harry dijo. Tenía que apurarse si quería que él se quedara.

"¡No! ¡Tú no puedes irte!" le dijo. Harry la miró confundido.

"¿Para qué quieres que me quede, para tu boda? No creo que sea la mejor idea...

"¡No! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esa clase de comentarios en momentos como este?" le interrumpió enfadada. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Me ayudan a asimilar las cosas más fácilmente" dijo simplemente. Hermione iba a regañarle nuevamente cuando reparó en su comentario. Se limpió con la manga de su blusa los ojos.

"Por favor... no te vayas, yo te necesito" dijo lo último con ruego en la voz. Harry la miró incrédulo y para su sorpresa, bufó.

"¿Me necesitas? ¿_Tú _me necesitas? ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! Primero te digo que te amo y me rechazas, luego me dices que me amas justo antes de irte a finalizar los preparativos de **tú **matrimonio con **tú **novio, y ¿ahora me vienes con que me necesitas? ¿No crees que ya me has hecho suficiente daño? ¿No crees que ya pagué por todo el que yo te causé? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esta tortura?"

"¡Por favor para!" gritó ella sintiendo las lágrimas finalmente caer por sus mejillas. Caían con tanta regularidad que esta vez no trató de limpiarlas ni de detenerlas. "¡Jamás te quise hacer pagar por lo que sufrí porque sé que tú también sufriste... jamás deseé hacerte daño Harry, esa no es mi intención! ¡Nunca lo haría a propósito, no soporto el que sufras...

"¡Lo demuestras bien!" gritó Harry con cinismo antes de atragantarse con un sollozo. Respiró profundamente y se pasó las manos bajos las gafas para limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de empapar su rostro.

"¿De veras _sabes _lo que quieres? Porque yo sí sé que quiero Hermione, te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti, _muero _por ti y tú lo sabes, pero no sabes lo que tú quieres...

"¡Te quiero a ti!" interrumpió ella mientras se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas.

"¡No, no es verdad! ¡Vives cambiando de parecer a cada rato y no puedes hacer esto, hay otra gente involucrada en esto a quienes tú lastimas con tu indecisión!" paró un instante y se pasó una mano furiosa por su cabellera.

"¡Tienes que decidirte ahora y no lo hagas sólo por lo que te dicta tu corazón, sino por todo lo que tu ser en su totalidad te dice!" gritó frustrado mientras la miraba intensamente.

Le miraba temerosa y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras continuaba parada en el mismo sitio de antes.

Pensó en Andrew, y su corazón le dijo que aunque le quería, jamás sería feliz con él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su razón estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

Pensó en Harry y prácticamente todas sus entrañas saltaron a la vez fuertemente. Su corazón dio una vuelta entera al mundo y volvió a su lugar moviéndose violentamente. Tenía que estar con él, al menos darse una oportunidad, o jamás estaría en paz consigo misma.

Por segunda vez en la noche, su razón estuvo de acuerdo.

Le miró menos agitada y sintió a su corazón cansado aún con fuerza suficiente para acelerarse bajo esa mirada verde.

Cojeando, logró dar otro paso al frente.

"¿Alguna vez... has pensado tanto en una persona, que sientes que por unos momentos toda tu vida gira alrededor de ella, y te sientes realizado sólo cuando le ves? ¿Alguna vez has sentido, que lo que sientes por alguien es tan pero tan fuerte, que te desesperas porque no sabes de qué forma hacerle saber todo eso que estas sintiendo por ella? Que cuando le miras, tu respiración se vuelve superficial, tus ojos se traban con los suyos, y no existe nadie más que sólo ustedes dos así estén en un lugar poblado de gente... que cuando le tocas sientes que tu piel se está quemando al rojo vivo, y sin embargo no puedes dejar de tocarla porque se siente demasiado bien... que el sólo hecho de verla o sentirla cerca de ti haga que se te agudicen todos los sentidos, y no deseas más que tocarla, abrazarla, _sentirla..._ que por más que estén juntos nunca es suficiente, porque eso que sientes es tan fuerte que no te cansas de verla día a día, momento a momento... o que así tengas el peor de tus días, y estés al borde de un colapso nervioso, con sólo mirarle a los ojos sabrás que todo estará bien... y que el mundo será mejor...

"Dime, ¿has sentido eso? Porque yo sí, y me sucede cada vez que estoy contigo... si eso no es amor Harry... entonces no sé que es, pero sí sé que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber venido hoy aquí, a no dejarte ir por esa puerta, a no permitirte que te alejes de mi vida porque sin ti ya nada vale..." se enjugó las lágrimas de su cara.

Harry no le dijo nada, sólo la miraba mientras lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus blancas mejillas. Era difícil saber que estaba pensando, ya que sus ojos estaban mostrando un mundo de confusión sin igual, probablemente el mismo que Hermione había mostrado los días anteriores.

Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus rodillas. Para su sorpresa, tomó su pierna izquierda y la levantó un poco, tocando con sus manos su tobillo hinchado. Hermione sintió un dolor provenir de él.

"Déjame ver" dijo con voz muy suave. Acercó su cara un poco más a su maléolo lastimado y empezó a darle unos ligeros besos y a murmurarle palabras que ella no pudo oír.

Iba a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando sintió un gran alivio en su pierna, y cuando miró hacia abajo nuevamente, vio como el tobillo empezaba a deshincharse y volver a su forma normal.

Una vez restaurado, Harry puso su pie desnudo nuevamente en el suelo, tomó con la mano izquierda a la Emácea(la cual había depositado en el suelo) y empezó a erguirse nuevamente, sólo que su mano derecha aún seguía en la pierna de Hermione, y le rozó su piel por todo el camino hasta un poco más arriba de su rodilla, que fue cuando la dejó de tocar.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente durante unos instantes y luego volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con los verdes de Harry. Él le sonrió sutilmente.

No le decía aún nada, simplemente llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Hermione y le quitó el gancho que le sostenía el pelo, haciendo que éste cayera a sus hombros. Acto seguido depositó la Emácea en su abundante cabellera, a fin de dejar visible sólo la flor en sí sin su tallo. Luego le miró nuevamente a los ojos, y le sonrió nuevamente.

"Eres tan hermosa..." susurró suavemente mientras le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda, y Hermione se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, un nuevo grupo de lágrimas cayendo cuando volvió a abrirlos.

"Harry... estoy mojada hasta en la médula ósea, cubierta de lodo y oliendo a tierra mojada... ¿y tú me dices eso?" dijo riendo tristemente mientras las lágrimas bajaban, empapando la mano de Harry en el proceso.

Él no le dijo nada, pero la miraba de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho, y luego de un rato, finalmente habló.

"Te amo" se limitó a decir antes de hacer algo que Hermione había deseado que hiciera desde que había llegado: la besó.

Sintió su mundo colapsarse y venírsele encima. De inmediato todo lo que había pasado durante todo este tiempo se le olvidó; incluso su vida entera pasó a la parte trasera de su mente. Todo el sufrimiento, la angustia, el desespero, todo lo que causó tantas penas y desdichas se borraron por completo de su cerebro, mientras le respondía abiertamente a Harry con frenesí al beso tan esperado.

Sintió los brazos de Harry envolverla y besarla con una desesperación sin igual, como si deseara sentirla por completo de una vez.

Hermione por su parte no se quedaba atrás, y le besaba con fervor, mordiéndole los labios, su lengua entrando y saliendo de su boca, recorriéndole con ímpetu la espalda con las manos, sintiéndose más viva que nunca.

Empezó a caminar hacia atrás con Harry aún besándola.

Se murmuraban te amo entre besos fervientes que querían tomarlo todo.

A trompicones lograron salir del estudio y siguieron caminando sin despegarse, Harry besándola con una pasión desmedida a la cual Hermione respondía con la misma exaltación.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo..." repetía ella una y otra vez mientras se deshacía de sus gafas y le besaba las pestañas, los párpados, la nariz, la boca, el mentón y todo lo que pudiera mientras él los guiaba y los hacía virar luego de un momento a la derecha.

Su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre algo plano y alargado y el cuerpo de Harry, que la presionaba con más ahínco contra el objeto.

A pesar de la ofuscación, el cerebro de Hermione se encendió en ese momento y supo que estaba contra una puerta.

Llevó su mano atrás, buscando en la plana superficie lo mismo que la mano de Harry(quien le besaba el cuello a mordiscos) buscaba, y luego de un momento, en el cual no se separaron un instante, ambos pusieron su mano en la perilla y la hicieron girar. Harry volvió a estrellar su boca contra la de Hermione mientras los empujaba a ambos hacia dentro del cuarto.

"Te amo, te amo..." murmuró él mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la blusa de Hermione antes de que ella soltara un gemido de placer y él con una patada hacia atrás cerraba la puerta.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno hola, jeje, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Apestó increíblemente? ¿Tienen ganas de llorar? ¿Reír? ¿Maldecirme hasta que se acaben las palabras?... Bueno lo mejor será que deje de darles ideas así que cerraré mi boquita ahora... :X

Pero en serio, ¿les gustó o estuvo demasiado melodramático? Sí, ya sé, fui cruel con ambos, y probablemente dirán que Hermione fue una tonta, pero denle algo de espacio, sufrió mucho... en fin, este **SÍ **es el penúltimo capitulo, y para el alivio de ustedes ya empecé a escribir el último(se oyen vítores) pero me falta empezar a pasarlo(se oyen abucheos) pero trataré de hacerlo rápido, ya que los exámenes que vienen ahorita son de lo más sencillos. En fin...

Agradecimientos a: **Claudia Black, AngelinaB, Dutty Non, Cidonya, shiokaze, SuMundusita, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Piolina Palmera, VeGaLoNe, Zeisse, Sakura Potter, Maky-Chan, Celeste Potter, Ichan(**aunque no sé si agradecerte x la amenaza de muerte, jeje), **Lobo Solitario, Kipling, pgranger, marla, hera, RomyLupin, MarceDERRad, cristalgirl, Polly, bbpotter, S. Lily Potter, Iory y Hermione Potter Adams.**

Para responder la pregunta de **Celeste Potter**, en un chat(creo que fue que fue) que hizo J.K. Rowling hace un tiempo, en www.mugglenet.com en la sección(la verdad no sé en que sección estará) está la entrevista, así que si lo deseas puedes mirar ahí que ahí dicen el segundo nombre de Hermione, Ron y Ginny, ah, y por cierto, para quienes no sabían, el nombre verdadero de Ginny es Ginevra(creo que así se escribe), no Virginia como muchos escriben.

Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, los recuerdos en cursiva que están casi al final son tomados de los libros, sólo los modifiqué algo para que parecieran más desde el punto de vista de Hermione y no de Harry; sólo los últimos dos son míos de la historia... Y perdón si hay una palabra que le falta una letra, pero no sé por qué la nueva cosa esa de Quick Edit se come las letras así las escriba una y otra vez... Sí, volví a poner el capitulo porque había una palabra mal escrita, y no soporto eso... soy demasiado obsesionada, lo siento, pero soy muy perfeccionista con las cosas...

Bueno, ya ahora sí, los dejo para que me dejen un review para que puedan amenazarme por el último capitulo, jeje, adiós....

D

E

J

E

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


	13. Lo que nos es querido siempre queda atrá...

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás. Y la canción "Un beso y una flor" pertenece a Nino Bravo.

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.

**N/A: **Este capitulo fue más largo que el anterior, así que disfrútenlo.

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.

Trató de abrir los ojos pero sentía los párpados muy pesados, así que los cerró nuevamente. Sintió algo cálido sostenerle la mano y a pesar de sentirse inmensamente cansada, sonrió pensando en que era la mano de Harry la que tenía a la suya.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente semi-apagada y sonrió aún más pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

Se sentía un poco insegura de abrir los ojos, porque temía no encontrar a los de Harry viéndola a ella, o aun peor, ver sus ojos verde esmeralda pero sin esa expresión de infinito amor que habían mostrado la noche anterior.

Pero tenía que levantarse, no podía quedarse toda la vida con los ojos cerrados y acostada en la cama, tenía que enfrentar la situación que estaba viviendo.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces por la intensidad de la luz. Cuando los abrió por completo, tuvo que esperar a que las cosas se esclarecieran, ya que veía las formas borrosas e indefinidas.

_Espero que no haya aumentado mi miopía _pensó mientras entornaba los ojos hacia la derecha al distinguir a alguien a su lado.

La mano que sostenía a la suya pertenecía a la persona sentada al lado de su cama, y mientras su vista se aclaraba, su mente se confundía.

Esperaba encontrar a Harry acostado junto a ella en la cama, no sentado en una silla _junto_ a la cama, pero mientras más nítidas se volvían las formas, más confundida se sentía.

_Si ese es Harry... ¿por qué su cabello es marrón? _Pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama procurando no moverse mucho para no despertar a su acompañante, cuya cabeza estaba caída hacia al frente haciendo posible que ella sólo le viera la coronilla.

Parpadeando unas veces más, miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió cuando reconoció los alrededores, los cuales identificó como su habitación.

_Que raro... pensé que habíamos entrado a la habitación de Harry_ pensó mientras sentía la sangre subir a su cara, pero en cuanto esto sucedió, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"¡Auch!" dijo en voz alta llevándose la mano izquierda a un lado de ésta. Su quejido hizo que su acompañante se despertara, porque Hermione sintió su mano deslizarse de la de ella y oyó unos ruidos a su derecha.

"¡Hermione, despertaste!" dijo una voz emocionada, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo por parte del que la acompañaba.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida, parpadeando para poder ver entre la espesura de cabello marrón. Cuando la persona finalmente la soltó(tomándola de los hombros), Hermione se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

"¿Andrew?" preguntó incrédulamente mientras abría los ojos como platos. El joven le sonrió aún más contento y la estrechó nuevamente en sus brazos. Cuando la soltó, la sonrisa permaneció en su cara.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó ella confundida mientras se hacía de para atrás para descansar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

Andrew se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama y la miró emocionado.

"Está bien, ya nada está sucediendo... todo estará bien..." repuso como si esas palabras fueran a confortar a la joven.

Ella frunció el ceño; obviamente esperaba una explicación razonable al por qué él se encontraba ahí en su casa, su habitación, y sentado en su cama, y sobretodo porqué rayos había dicho que había despertado. ¿Acaso ella no podía dormir?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó tratando de no sonar muy ruda. La sonrisa de Andrew disminuyó un poco y le miró preocupado. Justo cuando abrió la boca para empezar a explicar, unos sonidos fuera de la habitación atrajo la atención de ambos y enfocaron sus ojos en la puerta.

Casi al instante ésta se abrió y entró un hombre alto y delgado, de barba y cabello plateado y corto, vestido con lo que parecía una bata blanca. Fue seguido por una mujer algo vieja y regordeta vestida de enfermera que cargaba un bolsito negro, y al final una persona que sí pudo reconocer: Harry.

Iba a hablarle a éste cuando miró nuevamente al hombre que había entrado de primero, y su mente quedó parcialmente en blanco al finalmente reconocerlo.

"¿Pro-pro-profesor Dumbledore?" tartamudeó abriendo los ojos totalmente. Miró confundida a todos los residentes, como exigiendo una explicación, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa de su viejo director.

"¿_Profesor_?" oyó que Andrew murmuró pero nadie le puso atención.

"Ah... señorita Granger, me alegra que finalmente haya despertado..." empezó a decir Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a ella y paraba a los pies de la cama, "Tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado... pero me alegro de que al fin todo haya acabado".

Hermione miró confundida entre su ex-director a la enfermera, luego a Andrew y finalmente a Harry.

"¿Alguien podría explicarme _qu_ está sucediendo?" repuso frustrada al ver que nadie decía nada y sólo le sonreían. El único que estaba mortalmente serio era Harry, quien se encontraba recostado a la pared de una esquina de la habitación de Hermione con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio. Ella le miró inquisitivamente un momento antes de volver a mirar a Dumbledore quien había abierto su boca.

"Es muy simple señorita Granger, verá, usted ha estado más de un mes en un estado... podría llamarse _comatoso,_ si entiende lo que le quiero decir" contestó el viejo mago con expresión grave.

"¿Per-perdón? Creo que no le escuché bien" dijo Hermione aguzando el oído. El hombre le sonrió.

"Creo que me escuchó perfectamente bien señorita Granger, usted ha estado en coma por mes y medio. No se había levantado desde el viernes once de Febrero, y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar".

Hermione abrió la boca varias veces y luego la volvió a cerrar el mismo número de veces que la abrió; por más que trataba de decir algo, su mente parecía estar apagada y ninguna respuesta parecía formarse para que pudiera expresarla.

Miró confundida a Dumbledore, como tratando de decirle que le ayudara a recuperar la capacidad del habla, pero en vez de eso sintió un dolor muy agudo en su mano derecha y miró a ella.

"¡Ay!" gritó cuando sintió una larga aguja introducirse en su piel. Lanzó una mirada asesina a la enfermera ya que ésta era la que estaba _clavando _la aguja en su mano. "¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" repuso con rabia mientras trataba de alejar su mano de las garras de la enfermera, pero ésta era mucho más fuerte que ella y no la dejó.

"Señorita, por favor quédese quieta para que pueda terminar de conectarle el suero" repuso la enfermera con fastidio mientras ponía una cinta color piel sobre la aguja ya enterrada en la piel de Hermione. Elle le miró de la misma forma que había hecho antes pero luego miró a su mano y se dio cuenta de que de la aguja salía un largo tubo transparente que estaba conectado a una bolsa(también transparente y llena de un líquido cristalino) que colgaba de un atril metálico que estaba junto a su cama_._

Miró a Andrew confundida, obviamente exigiéndole una respuesta, y éste sólo se encogió de hombros. Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Dumbledore sonó nuevamente.

"Por favor deje que la enfermera haga su trabajo. Después de todo ella es la persona que ha estado atendiéndola durante todo este tiempo, y sólo hace lo necesario para que usted esté bien" le dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Por qué pasé mes y medio en coma? ¿Alguien podría explicarme que está sucediendo conmigo y por qué están todos aquí?" gritó Hermione enojada sintiendo enrojecer de cólera, pero nuevamente sintió el dolor de cabeza que había sentido antes y se llevó una mano a ésta.

"Por favor tranquilícese, procure no tener emociones muy fuertes durante la primera semana ya que aún está muy débil y eso puede perjudicarla" dijo Dumbledore en tono formal escribiendo algo en una carpeta que tenía en una mano y luego se lo entregaba a la enfermera.

"Bueno, ¿cómo quiere que no tenga emociones muy fuertes si nadie me explica que está pasando?" preguntó Hermione frustrada. Normalmente no sería tan grosera y mucho menos con su ex – profesor, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era respuestas y como ninguno le decía nada, se estaba cansando de eso.

_¿Y por qué rayos Harry me está mirando así? _Se preguntó a sí misma con fastidio _Si no me va a decir nada que ni me mire porque soy _yo _la que debería estarle mirando de aquella forma._

Bufó de la rabia que sentía mientras se sentaba recta contra la cabecera de su cama y miraba aburrida a sus sábanas, ignorando al resto de gente. Harry la seguía mirando de aquella forma tan intensa con su expresión seria, y Hermione no podía leer sus ojos porque además de que ya veía borroso de lejos, le parecía que los ojos del joven estuvieran como enmascarados de cierta forma. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en Harry, pero antes de poder seguir contemplándolo para saber qué había de raro en él, oyó nuevamente a Dumbledore hablar.

"Entonces pediré al señor Potter y al señor Mason que se retiren para que pueda hablar a solas con mi paciente" repuso Dumbledore con voz cantarina mientras se acercaba al lado derecho de la cama de Hermione y miraba unos aparatos puestos en una mesa que hasta el momento ella no se había dado cuenta que estaban allí(su mesa de noche había sido removida del lugar que ocupaba antes ya que los aparatos eran tan grandes que de seguro no habrían cabido allí).

Andrew le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa alentadoras antes de levantarse de la cama y salir del cuarto. Harry por su parte la escudriñó con la mirada durante otro momento antes de salir también, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

"¿Paciente? Profesor Dumbledore, ¿podría explicarme _por favor _qué está sucediendo?" exclamó Hermione irritada.

Dumbledore miró durante otro momento a los aparatos y finalmente tomó la silla donde Andrew había estado antes y se sentó, apoyando los codos en sus propias piernas y juntando los largos dedos de sus manos, mirando a Hermione de forma minuciosa.

"Primero que todo, quiero dejar en claro que lo que discutamos aquí no le afectará de ningún modo, me refiero claro está a que no debe apenarse de lo que hablemos por más personal que sea, ¿está claro?"

Hermione arqueó una ceja pero aun así asintió y le siguió mirando de forma curiosa.

"Supongo que usted estará al tanto de la situación de Harry, es decir, de todo lo referente a lo que le sucedió en su duelo con Voldemort y las consecuencias que esto trajo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" pausó un momento esperando la respuesta de Hermione, y luego de que ésta asintiera nuevamente, continuó. "Bien, si sabe todo acerca de aquello, entonces supongo que sabe la forma en que Harry obtenía calor y energía de manera más prolongada a la de simplemente tocar con su mano a otras personas, ¿cierto?" Hermione asintió. "Muy bien... recuerde que debe controlar sus emociones y no apenarse por nada. Estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido entre usted y el señor Potter el mismo viernes en que usted cayó en estado de coma".

Ella no dijo nada y trató de controlar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en el momento. Sintió un leve mareo pero aun así logró controlarse de ruborizarse. Miró a Dumbledore directo a la cara y trató de mantenerse seria.

"Está bien, se-señor" tartamudeó nerviosa pero tratando de mostrarse fuerte.

"En ese caso, sólo le pido que relacione la condición de Harry con lo que sucedió entre ustedes aquella noche, y creo que con eso todo estará resuelto" dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces confundida, pensando en que tanto alboroto por una explicación tan corta había sido muy tonto. Sin embargo, hizo caso a lo que el mago le pidió que hiciera y pensó en ambas cosas y cómo relacionarlas.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta del por qué se había desmayado y había estado dormida todo ese tiempo y la imagen de Harry en el rincón de su habitación pasó por su mente.

"¿Quiere decir que yo... que Harry... que él tomó toda mi energía y _yo_ lo hice volver a la normalidad? Porque si no vi mal, había algo distinto en Harry desde que lo vi en mi cuarto y ahora que lo pienso... era su piel... su color, es el mismo que él tenía antes de irse a pelear con Voldemort".

"Correcto señorita Granger. Como usted pudo apreciar, el señor Potter volvió a la normalidad gracias a usted. Fue con su ayuda que Harry recuperó ese calor natural que circunda en nuestras venas y que él lamentablemente había perdido en la batalla, llevando a que su piel volviera a adquirir su tonalidad regular".

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes mirando a sus manos, y luego levantó la mirada hacia Dumbledore nuevamente.

"Pero entonces... eso quiere decir... perdón, ¿no tendría yo que haber muerto o algo así?"

"Bueno, no en realidad. Es decir, _hubiera_ muerto de no ser por el gran cariño que Harry siente por usted. Verá, fue algo así como que compartieron su energía, pero Harry tomó mucho más de lo que normalmente tomaba, y dado que lo que ambos sienten el uno por el otro es lo mismo, usted le devolvió a Harry lo suficiente para que él pudiera producir por así decirlo la energía que él necesitaba, y al mismo tiempo él le ayudó a que usted se mantuviera con vida durante todo este tiempo, aunque no estábamos seguros de si iba a despertar pronto o no".

Callaron unos instantes y Hermione vio a la enfermera que le murmuraba algo a Dumbledore en el oído y éste asentía. La joven se movió incómodamente en su cama y luego de aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de su director, volvió a hablar.

"Eh... ¿será que por casualidad usted sabe por qué Andrew está acá?" preguntó incómodamente pero tratando de no conmocionarse.

Dumbledore la escudriñó con la mirada unos momentos antes de hablar. Ella miró hacia abajo, notablemente incómoda.

"Bueno... según lo que Harry me dijo, usted y el señor Mason iban a contraer matrimonio el sábado en la mañana... así que cuando él notó que usted no llegaba y nadie le contestaba las llamadas, decidió venir a ver que sucedía con usted". Hermione abrió los ojos como platos pero Dumbledore rió ligeramente y luego continuó. "No tiene por qué alarmarse, el señor Mason no los encontró juntos. Harry le abrió y le contó que usted había amanecido inconsciente(no le dijo los motivos del por qué por obvias razones) y desde entonces él ha estado casi todos los días con usted".

"Pero... ¿y su viaje? Él se iba a mudar a África y...

"Sí, estoy al tanto de eso" le interrumpió Dumbledore gentilmente, "pero decidió aplazarlo hasta nuevo aviso. Se ha quedado todo este tiempo aquí en Brasil para estar junto a usted, según tengo entendido hasta que saliera del coma".

Hermione miró hacia sus manos sintiéndose culpable. ¿Andrew se había quedado por... _ella?_ ¿Cómo podría decirle ahora que todo entre ellos había terminado? Se sentía muy mal por Andrew, nunca quiso herirlo, pero esa noche ella había decidido seguir a su corazón. Por primera vez había dejado los razonamientos a un lado y había seguido sólo su instinto, que había sido decirle a Harry que lo amaba y que no permitiría que se fuera. No había pensado mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos, y ahora encarar a Andrew era una, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"Bueno... creo que está muy bien así que yo me retiro...

"¿Se va?" preguntó ella alarmada. Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"Así es señorita Granger, tengo otros compromisos que atender. No se preocupe, la enfermera Cole está a su entera disposición. Oh y algo más... ese suero es un sustento provisional que le hemos puesto desde el primer día como energía sintética para que la mantuviera a una temperatura normal, dentro de una semana no será necesario volvérselo a poner; y el señor Mason cree que soy un doctor Muggle, así que tendrá que explicarle por qué me llamó Profesor". Dumbledore se encaminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla volteó para mirar a Hermione con una expresión seria.

"Y creo que lo mejor será que arregle la situación con el señor Mason en cuanto antes, para evitarse más dolores de cabeza". Le sonrió alentadoramente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con gentileza.

Hermione contempló la puerta por largo rato sumida en sus pensamientos. Luego de un tiempo le pidió a la enfermera por sus gafas y un libro para distraerse un rato, ya que ciertamente necesitaba distraerse.

La enfermera Cole dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta, y Hermione podía ver a lo lejos manchones borrosos de las cosas. Pero no hubo mirado mucho tiempo cuando Andrew entró al lugar rápidamente y se sentó junto a la cama.

"¡Hermione!" dijo emocionado mientras le tomaba la mano izquierda. "¿Cómo estás? ¿te sientes bien? ¿te duele algo? ¿ya te dijo el doctor qué tenías? ¿cómo fue que...

"Para un momento Andy..." dijo ella con una risa, "Estoy bien, me siento muy bien, no me duele nada, no el doctor no especificó qué tenía... ¿eso responde a tus preguntas?" dijo con una sonrisa.

El joven le sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Cuando vine el sábado a ver por qué tardabas tanto y Potter me contó lo que te pasó, es decir, como te encontró... no sabes cuánto susto me dio. Le dije que te lleváramos a un hospital pero él dijo que lo mejor sería no moverte y esperar a que llegara un doctor que él había llamado, pero aun así ninguno me dio razón alguna de lo que te sucedió. ¿Por qué le llamaste profesor?"

Hermione contempló por largo rato su mano entre las de Andrew, indecisa de contarle de una vez todo o esperar hasta después. Finalmente se decidió a sólo responderle a su pregunta; luego vería qué hacer.

"Fue un antiguo tutor mío... te sorprendería todo lo que ese hombre sabe hacer" repuso con una ligera sonrisa. "Andrew... creo que debemos hablar... yo..." no pudo terminar su frase porque oyó un ruido en la puerta y cuando levantó la cabeza vio a la enfermera Cole acercándose. Ésta le dio sus gafas y un libro que de seguro habría traído de la biblioteca y lo primero que Hermione hizo fue ponerse sus gafas. Puso el libro a su lado izquierdo en la cama y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente cuando otro ruido la interrumpió. Miró su origen y quedó sorprendida al ver a Harry entrando rápidamente por la puerta de su cuarto, parando justo a los pies de la cama.

"El doctor me dijo que te recordara no tener emociones muy fuertes, que lo mejor es que esperes hasta la próxima semana para arreglarlo todo". Su voz sonaba algo fría e indiferente al igual que su mirada. Hermione le miró curiosa durante unos instantes y no pudo evitar el no pasar esta vez por desapercibido el cambio en su piel. Ahora era como ella la recordaba, aunque un poco más oscura tal vez por el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo se había expuesto bastante al sol.

Trató de no mirarlo de una forma muy obvia pero no podía evitar el sólo quedársele mirando. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento y miró a Andrew pretendiendo que se le escapaba un bostezo.

"Andy, si no te molesta, me gustaría descansar un poco... tantas cosas el día de hoy me han dejado exhausta" mintió mientras volvía a fingir otro bostezo.

"Oh está bien, no te preocupes. Además, creo que lo mejor será irme ahora. Ya es la hora del almuerzo, procura comer bien y si necesitas algo sólo llámame". Se levantó de la cama pero se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en la frente antes de despedirse de la enfermera amigablemente. Cuando paró junto a la puerta volteó a mirar a Harry con cara de pocos amigos. "Adiós Potter" repuso simplemente y sin esperar a que él le contestara, salió del cuarto.

El silenció se posó sobre la habitación.

Hermione miró a la enfermera Cole quien miraba la planilla que Dumbledore le había dejado y para su sorpresa la mujer salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Ella miró de inmediato hacia sus sábanas sin saber qué decir.

"Dumbledore ya te contó todo, supongo" oyó que le dijo Harry con el mismo tono frío. Se sentía ofendida por aquella forma en que le hablaba.

"Así es... también me dijo que arreglara la situación con Andy en cuanto antes, así que no entiendo por qué te dejó dicho eso" repuso ella tomando su libro y abriéndolo en la primera página.

"No me dejó dicho nada, sólo quería que Mason se fuera de aquí de inmediato" repuso Harry con amarga satisfacción y Hermione trató de no sonreír ante los celos inminentes del joven.

"Necesitaba hablar con él, ya sabes, aclararlo todo" exclamó ella simulando leer el libro.

"No entiendo qué hay que aclarar" dijo Harry de pronto y Hermione levantó por fin la mirada hacia él, obviamente confundida.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tengo que explicarle que entre él y yo no puede haber nada...

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Harry interrumpiéndola y usando un tono despectivo.

Hermione le miró incrédula y puso su libro a un lado, mirándole confundida.

"¿Cómo que por qué no? Pues porque lo que pasó entre nosotros ese viernes Harry...

"No pasó nada" le interrumpió nuevamente Harry mordazmente.

Hermione abrió la boca sintiéndose más confundida que nunca, y más sorprendida por lo que él acababa de decir.

"¿Que no pasó nada? ¿Entonces el hecho de que tú y yo hiciéramos el amor es _nada?" _preguntó, su voz empezando a sonar peligrosa.

"Entonces cambio mis palabras... no _signific_ nada_"_ repuso Harry haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y por ellos pasó un rayo de furia. Si tan sólo tuviera su varita en ese momento...

"¿_Nada? ¿Nada? ¡NADA!_ Eres un... no puedo... ¡Cínico!" gritó con furia cerrando los puños con fuerza. El dolor de cabeza regresó rápidamente pero ella lo ignoró, sintiendo su sangre hervir en el momento.

"Sólo lo hice para recuperarme, ya estaba cansado de sentir tanto frío... y si tú podías curarme, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad? Además, no puedo negarte que fue divertido, hace mucho no tenía sexo casual" dijo con autosuficiencia, sonriendo socarronamente.

Hermione no podía creer que fuera Harry el que estuviera diciéndole todo eso. ¿Cómo podía? Entonces todo lo que le había dicho... ¿había sido mentira?

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la furia, y antes de saber lo que hacía, tomó su libro con la mano izquierda y lo tiró con fuerza hacia Harry. La sonrisa que éste había tenido se borró de su cara al ver el libro venir hacia él pero en último momento éste quedó suspendido en el aire justo frente a su nariz, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera detenido en medio del vuelo.

Hermione casi no podía ver por la ira que estaba sintiendo adentro.

Él lo tomó tranquilamente con una mano y miró a Hermione volviendo a sonreír con autosuficiencia, aunque sus ojos no mostraban lo mismo; de hecho, no mostraban nada, era como si los hubiera enmascarado nuevamente.

"No fue por nada que derroté a Voldemort" repuso simplemente, tirando el libro a la cama junto a los pies de Hermione. Lo único que podía ver era rojo y empezó a respirar pesadamente, entornando los ojos peligrosamente y apretando los puños con fuerza. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, sintió por primera vez un dolor agudo en el pecho y se llevó una mano a él, apretando con fuerza su pijama blanca. Cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante un poco, apretándose cada vez más la pijama.

"¡Hermione!" oyó que Harry gritaba y luego sentía unas manos tomándola por los hombros.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas por lo que apretó más los ojos como si así fuera a detener el dolor. Oyó que Harry le gritaba a la enfermera que viniera de inmediato, pero su voz empezó a sonar distante y cada vez se oía más lejos hasta que dejó de oírla.

El dolor terminó y se sintió de pronto como inmersa en un mar negro, donde no oía, ni veía, ni sentía nada. Le pareció una sensación muy agradable.

Estuvo mucho tiempo en ese estado, como flotando en ese lugar donde no se sentía ni percibía nada, hasta que de pronto empezó a escuchar unas voces de nuevo. Al principio sonaban apagadas, pero cada vez se oían más claras. Aun así no quiso abrir los ojos y los dejó cerrados, mientras el sonido seguía aclarándose y sus demás sentidos se despertaron también.

Alguien le tenía de la mano derecha y por su voz estaba muy angustiado. Al tiempo logró identificar al dueño de la voz: era Harry.

"Por favor despierta, por favor... lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije, lo hice sin pensar... nada de eso es cierto, estaba mintiendo. Hermione por favor, no me dejes" oía que él se lamentaba en su oído.

Simuló el aún estar inconsciente y no abrió los ojos; se quedó tan tiesa como si de verdad aún estuviera desmayada.

"No te mueras... no me dejes... no puedes morirte por mi culpa, por favor, perdóname... no quiero que te vayas pensando que soy el ser más miserable del mundo... yo _sí _te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, perdóname".

Se sintió mal por torturarlo así, dicho lo que le haya dicho.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y lo vio(todavía tenía las gafas puestas) arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo su mano entre las de él y su cabeza apoyada en ellas. Movió la suya un poco para que él supiera que estaba despierta, y en cuanto lo hizo, Harry alzó la cabeza y una oleada de alivio pasó por su cara.

"Despertaste" dijo simplemente con una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos brillando nuevamente y mostrándole que lo decía en serio.

Hermione sólo lo contempló en silencio por largo rato; así lo que había dicho no era verdad, la había herido profundamente y se sentía mal por ello. Lo miró otro rato más y luego de un tiempo miró hacia su izquierda, ignorándolo por completo, pero su mano aún entre las de él.

"Oh, señorita Granger, ya despertó. ¿Se siente mejor?" preguntó la enfermera sonriéndole por primera vez amigablemente. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la enfermera continuó. "Muy bien. Creo que es hora de su almuerzo, debe tener un apetito voraz porque no ha comido nada en todo el día. Antes le dábamos la comida por alimentación parenteral, pero ahora que está consciente puede ingerirla usted misma. Por favor no se le olvide la recomendación del profesor Dumbledore: no tenga emociones muy fuertes, porque ya vio lo que le puede pasar".

Hermione volvió a asentir sin girar la cabeza de lado, Harry todavía teniendo su mano entre las de él.

Oyó a la mujer salir de la habitación para dejarlos nuevamente solos.

Aguardaron silencio durante toda la ausencia de la enfermera, y ella no se inmutó en voltear a mirarle. Sabía que los ojos de él estaban sobre ella y que no dejaría de mirarla hasta que ella hiciera lo mismo para con él.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho cuando estaba dormida.

_"...no puedes morirte por mi culpa..." _había dicho y ella no comprendía por qué. ¿Acaso él pensaba que lo que había sucedido casi acaba con su vida? Bueno, en realidad era casi así, pero según lo que le dijo Dumbledore, Harry mismo le salvó la vida, por el gran amor que sentía por ella. Si en realidad no lo sintiera, de seguro no habría sobrevivido.

Pero Harry se sentía el responsable por su estado, y... sí, tenía sentido; se había sentido responsable por la casi muerte de Hermione que como era costumbre en él, cuando ella había despertado la había tratado indiferentemente y como si lo que pasó entre ellos no significó nada para alejarla de él, y así probablemente él no podría ponerla nuevamente en peligro.

Sí, definitivamente eso era lo que pasaba; así era Harry, siempre responsable por la vida de los demás.

Esto enfureció a Hermione. ¿Acaso él no creía que ella estaba dispuesta a entregarlo _todo_ por él? ¿Que le amaba tanto que no le importaba sacrificar su propia vida para su bien? ¿Que lo había hecho _voluntariamente?_ No... él siempre se creía el responsable de todo, como si la hubiera obligado a hacerlo.

Cuan equivocado estaba; ella le había dado todo su amor porque... no siempre es necesario tener una razón para hacer las cosas, y si ella había decidido entregarle todo su amor para que él se recuperara, no tenía un porque para justificarse; simplemente porque ella había querido, nada más.

La voz de la enfermera Cole la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el frente justo en el momento en que ella entraba con una bandeja en las manos y se dirigía hacia ella.

Por primera vez desde que le había tomado la mano, Harry la soltó y se paró justo enfrente de la enfermera.

"Déjeme... yo se lo doy" repuso tomando la bandeja de las manos de la mujer sin dejar que ella dijera algo. La mujer quedó perpleja cuando Harry hizo esto, pero él se limitó a sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento y la mujer le devolvió el gesto y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"No tienes por qué hacer esto" exclamó Hermione con voz fría mirando hacia su izquierda.

"Lo sé, pero _quiero _hacerlo" dijo Harry a su derecha, poniendo la bandeja en el suelo y tomándola a ella por los hombros para sentarla. Luego acomodó la bandeja en sus piernas(él se había sentado junto a Hermione en la cama) de forma que no fuera a caérsele.

Le tomó sutilmente de la barbilla e hizo que ella volteara la cara. Hermione miró hacia abajo y en silencio él empezó a darle en pequeñas cantidades un consomé de pollo que venía en la bandeja. De vez en cuando se llevaba las cucharadas cerca de su propia boca y las soplaba ligeramente para que no estuviera muy caliente para Hermione y luego se las daba a ella.

La joven no pudo evitar el levantar un poco los ojos hasta la boca de Harry, y quedó embelesada de sólo mirar cada vez como él contraía los labios para soplar el líquido en la cucharita y luego se lo daba a ella.

Trató de detenerse, pero no podía quitar los ojos de su boca.

Amaba la forma como él juntaba los labios haciendo una ligera o y soplaba suavemente para no derramar el consomé en las sábanas.

Era probablemente la cosa más simple del mundo pero aun así Hermione no podía evitar amar semejantes detalles tan pequeños en él, y así fueran de lo más normales, simplemente quedaba fascinada con ellos.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y acompasados, como si estuviera en una obra y hubiera ensayado para ellos con anterioridad. Los hacía con tanta gracia y sutileza que Hermione estaba sencillamente maravillada por la forma en que él le daba de comer, como si estuviera acostumbrado y lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida.

Continuaron así por probablemente cinco minutos más, y cuando hubo terminado Harry puso la cuchara en el plato vacío y tomó una tostada que había en un platito junto al otro y empezó a partirlo en pequeños pedazos.

Uno por uno fue introduciéndolos en la boca de Hermione, sus dedos tocando(adrede como ella sospechaba) sus labios llenos de migajas. Ella se limitaba a aceptarlos entreabriendo la boca y masticando unas cuantas veces hasta pasarlos y volver a abrirla, esperando el próximo bocado.

Harry lo hacía con tanta diligencia que aquello la sorprendió. Tenía mucha paciencia porque esperaba en silencio sin apurarla a que ella masticara y pasara hasta darle el otro pedazo; casi era como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

Aproximadamente unos cinco minutos después la tostada se acabó.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Hermione posó sus ojos en Harry y sólo en él, mirando cómo él tomaba la servilleta y se la pasaba con cuidado por la boca, para luego depositarla en la bandeja vacía y quedarse inmóvil.

Se quedaron largo rato mirándose a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Era como cuando eran más jóvenes, que no necesitaban de las palabras para entenderse. Simplemente con verse, expresaban todo lo que sentían, hablaban sin abrir la boca y se comunicaban entre ellos sin ni siquiera recurrir a los gestos.

Finalmente Harry movió de nuevo una sola mano y le acarició la mejilla izquierda pausadamente, sin despegar los labios y sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

Ella posó su mano sobre la que él tenía sobre su mejilla, y se miraron por largo rato en silencio. No necesitaba nada más, hasta podría quedarse así para siempre, porque nunca se había sentido tan a gusto como en ese momento.

Cuando se oyeron las gaviotas en el cielo, Harry deslizó su mano de entre la de Hermione y su mejilla, y con una expresión de suma tristeza, le sonrió con desgana y sin decir algo, tomó la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

Ella se quedó por largo rato mirando la puerta, totalmente ida del mundo terrenal.

Entendió por qué le había hablado así, y entendió que a él no le había gustado hacerlo. Por su parte Harry comprendió que ella le perdonaba y que hiciera lo que hiciera ella no se alejaría de él, y que dejara de echarse la culpa por algo que él no había tenido que ver.

Ambos habían aprehendido todo esto en su tiempo en silencio, leyendo al otro basándose en cada una de sus acciones y en su manera de actuar.

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.

La semana le pareció a Hermione una eternidad, nunca se había sentido tan aburrida como en todo ese lapso de tiempo.

No había podido hacer nada, ya que por órdenes de Dumbledore ella debía realizar un esfuerzo mínimo en todas las cosas que hiciera. Así que la enfermera Cole, Andrew y Harry se habían encargado de hacer todo por ella.

Al tercer día de haberse levantado, Dumbledore le había permitido salir de la cama.

Tenía que llevarlo con calma porque según el director, su recuperación total tomaría algo de tiempo, así que debía ser muy paciente.

Ese día había caminado por su habitación, al siguiente había podido salir de ella; el siguiente había podido recorrer dos cuartos enteros hasta que ya podía caminar por toda la casa, pero no le permitían salir de ella porque las escaleras la cansarían demasiado(eran muchas escaleras) y le harían usar casi toda la energía que había logrado restaurar en ese tiempo.

Su piel se había tornado casi como la de Harry, sólo que menos blanca, pero al paso de los días poco a poco había recobrado su tonalidad, hasta que finalmente semana y media después de haberse levantado del "coma" ya tenía el mismo color de antes.

Las comidas eran su parte favorita, no por la comida que le daban que según ella apestaba, pero tenía que ser aquella para que recobrara fuerzas más rápido, sino porque era Harry el que se las daba; ella no permitía a nadie más hacerlo ni dejaba que incluso entraran cuando estaba comiendo y él le estaba dando de comer.

Desde el primer día que se había levantado y que él le había dado el almuerzo, habían repetido la misma técnica siempre que fuera la hora de comer.

Nunca hablaban, pero ni tanto para ella ni para Harry resultaba desagradable el no hacerlo. Era como un silencio establecido entre los dos, porque no necesitaban en realidad pronunciar palabras para comunicarse; ya se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, y con el silencio mismo se hablaban entre ellos.

Todavía faltaban muchas cosas que aclarar, cosas que debían discutir con verdaderas palabras, pero ambos habían acordado en silencio que por ahora no tocarían ese tema hasta nuevo aviso, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía cuando ese aviso iba a llegar.

Esto también ayudaba mucho a Hermione, quien no podía esforzarse mucho ni sentir cosas muy fuertes o sucedería lo mismo que le pasó el día que se levantó. Por ello su recuperación había sido más rápida de lo previsto.

Así que una semana y media había pasado, y Hermione se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, mirando aburrida por fuera de ésta hacia los muelles que estaban cerca de su casa.

Tenía un libro en sus piernas, pero para gran sorpresa suya, no lo había ni hojeado siquiera una vez. Normalmente cualquier libro que pasara bajo sus manos era leído por ella, pero ese día se sorprendió de que no quería leer, y eso era algo extraño en ella porque ella _siempre _quería leer.

Así que se había dedicado a mirar por fuera de la ventana con una expresión de infinita aburrición, apoyando su codo en el borde de la ventana abierta y descansando la quijada en la palma de la mano.

El día era agradable; el sol brillaba arriba en el cielo azul en el cual se podía apreciar una que otra nube blanca con formas extrañas; el hálito era suave y sólo hacía mover las hojas de los árboles ligeramente, haciendo que se mecieran de aquí para allá como siguiendo una melodía entonada por un cantante invisible; las gaviotas se revoloteaban en el firmamento y una que otra bajaba de vez en cuando para volar sobre el mar(el cual ese día estaba de un intenso azul claro), rozando el agua con sus patas para luego retomar el vuelo con un pescado entre ellas.

Los pescadores se alcanzaban a divisar desde el muelle, todos trabajando arduamente, desmantelando los barcos, las redes, limpiando las lanzas y todo tipo de instrumentos que utilizaron para pescar en la mañana.

Alcanzó a ver a _Crookshanks _caminando sigilosamente hacia una cubeta de pescados frescos y se mordió los labios para tratar de contener la risa que amenazaba por escapar de ellos al ver cómo su gato astutamente se deslizaba bajo unas cajas y tomaba un pescado de la cubeta y cómo uno de los pescadores se daba cuenta y empezaba a gritarle alzando el puño en forma amenazadora mientras empezaba a perseguirlo por todo el muelle, pero el gato era mucho más rápido y logró perderse entre la marea de personas en la plaza junto a los muelles.

_¿Qué haré contigo _Crookshanks_?... _Pensó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco por un momento antes de estallar a carcajadas al alcanzar a ver la cara del pescador derrotado quien se devolvía a su puesto junto a su barco.

Le agradaba el sentir los tibios rayos del sol cayéndole a la cara; aspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos un instante y el olor de sal de mar penetró por sus fosas nasales. Adoraba ese olor, pensaba que era muy fresco, comparándolo con el olor de humo de las chimeneas de empresas que solía llegar a su casa tiempo atrás en Londres, y pensaba que no podía vivir en lugar mejor, aunque sí se arrepentía de tener esas largas escaleras que eran las culpables de detenerla a salir a pasear por la playa.

Cuando abrió los ojos, puso su libro en una mesita que había frente a ella y se levantó de la silla desperezándose por completo antes de ir a su habitación. Ahora la dejaban caminar sola por su casa y se sentía agradecida por ello porque ya le hacía falta pasar un tiempo a solas, sin nadie preguntándole constantemente si estaba cómoda o si necesitaba algo.

Sonaba un poco odioso, ya que ellos sólo querían que ella se recuperara rápido y estuviera lo mejor posible, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba su propio espacio y en todo ese tiempo no se lo habían dado.

La tarde estaba fresca así que luego de mojarse un poco la cara salió a su terraza a esperar a Andrew.

No había ido en dos días porque estaba ocupado arreglando nuevamente las cosas para su llegada a África. En todo ese tiempo sólo hablaba emocionado de que como ella ya se había despertado, ahora sí podría continuar su aventura al lado de su futura mujer.

Solía sentarse a su lado en su habitación a hablar por horas acerca de todas las cosas que harían cuando llegaran a su destino, los trabajos que ella podría mirar(él ya tenía el suyo definido) y todo tipo de cosas con referente a aquello.

Hermione sólo se limitaba a sonreírle y bajar la cabeza, tratando de controlar sus emociones. No quería decaer nuevamente y sabía que si se ponía a llorar las cosas se agravarían.

Así que ya después de esa semana y media, se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para hablar con él y terminar de una vez por todas. Tenía que llevarlo con calma, porque aunque ya hubiera pasado cierto tiempo, no sería muy prudente confiarse demasiado sin saber qué podría pasar.

Le había pedido que la visitara ese día a las tres de la tarde, así que en ese momento mientras ella se balanceaba en su hamaca con una pierna, él probablemente estaría dirigiéndose para allá en ese momento.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, pero trataba de no pensar en nada porque sabía que si lo hacía se empezaría a sentir culpable y podía debilitarse, y ciertamente necesitaba toda su energía para lo que iba a suceder.

Estuvo así posiblemente por unos diez minutos cuando oyó el chirrido de las patas de una silla contra el suelo y supuso que sería Andrew sentándose a su lado.

"Hola, te traje las bolsas que dejaste el otro día en mi casa... están imposibles de abrir" oyó a su derecha y cuando giró la cabeza ligeramente lo vio ahí sentado con una expresión infantil en su rostro.

Se sentó en la hamaca de lado para poder verle de frente y le sonrió débilmente.

"Gracias por traerlas, y por venir" le dijo simplemente.

"No tienes que agradecerme eso, es un gusto para m" repuso con la misma expresión.

"Sí, _tengo_ que agradecerte, no sólo por venir hoy sino por todo lo que has hecho por mí; por cuidarme mientras estaba enferma... te lo agradeceré toda la vida".

El joven frunció el entrecejo, al parecer confundido.

"Eh... está bien, entonces supongo que... ¿de nada?" dijo inciertamente.

Estuvieron por mucho tiempo en silencio, Hermione sólo mirando hacia la playa y supuso que Andrew la estaría viendo a ella. Cuando aclaró su mente volvió a mirarlo de frente con decisión en sus ojos, una decisión que no había sentido desde hacía más de mes y medio cuando fue a buscar a Harry a impedirle que se fuera

"Andy... ¿todavía te quieres casar conmigo?" preguntó. Él arqueó una ceja, mirándola dubitativamente.

"¿Por qué me lo pre-...

"¿Sí o no?" lo cortó ella tratando de no sonar muy grosera. Él abrió los ojos mirándola sorprendido pero luego se recuperó de la sorpresa y la miró más curioso que antes.

"Cla-claro Hermione... he estado esperando todo este tiempo a que te repusieras para así podernos ir juntos" repuso aún con la confusión impresa en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucedería si yo... si yo cambiara mi opinión acerca de todo esto?" preguntó tentativamente, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

"Bueno pues... supongo que tendría que renunciar a ti" repuso él como si fuera lo más lógico, dejando completamente en claro que no había entendido la indirecta de Hermione. Ella puso los ojos en blanco un momento pero trató de ser paciente; después de todo eso era algo que necesitaba.

"Andy... lo que quiero decir es... que _he_ cambiado de opinión... yo... no, no puedo casarme contigo".

El joven frunció aún más el entrecejo y la miró perplejo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?"

Hermione se pasó una mano nerviosa por su enmarañado cabello(que aquel día estaba peor que nunca) y le miró atentamente, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado suyo en la hamaca para poder sentarse un poco más al borde.

"En todo el tiempo que llevamos de novios... nunca me has dicho aunque sea _una _sola vez te amo" exclamó con cuidado y esperó a que él hablara.

"¿Es por eso que cambiaste de opinión? Porque si es por eso entonces perfectamente te lo puedo decir ahora... yo te...

"No" lo interrumpió sutilmente "...no es por eso que cambié de opinión. Y además, jamás digas algo si no lo sientes realmente".

"¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy confundido".

"Andy... tú _no _me amas... y no hace falta que me lo digas para que lo sepa; lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Creo que has confundido el gran cariño que sientes por mí por amor... tú me quieres, pero el sentimiento no es más fuerte que eso... ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Él iba a responderle de una vez porque separó sus labios, pero al no salir sonido alguno de ellos, volvió a cerrarlos y miró hacia abajo a sus manos. Estuvo un tiempo así en total silencio, hasta que por fin volvió a mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

"Sí... estás en lo cierto" respondió en voz baja, sin agregar algo más.

"La verdad ni siquiera por eso cambié de opinión... yo... el motivo porque lo hice fue porque... estoy enamorada de alguien más".

Nuevamente estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, Andy mirando sus manos como si encontrara algo interesante en ellas y Hermione mirándolo a él.

"¿De veras? Déjame adivinar... es Potter, ¿cierto?" En realidad no estaba preguntando por verificar sino lo estaba dando por hecho.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco al oírlo decir eso, ya que nunca había pensado que Andy fuera tan perceptivo, pero tal vez lo había sobreestimado. Fue su turno de mirar hacia abajo unos momentos, pero luego volvió a verlo a la cara y le sonrió tímidamente.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó con voz neutra.

"Bueno... cuando tu novia no hace más que ver a su mejor amigo todo el tiempo así haya más gente en el lugar y prefiere estar con él a solas que con su novio, creo que empiezas a sospecharlo" dijo él con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Hermione le devolvió el gesto aunque ligeramente apenada.

"Lo lamento" dijo tímidamente pero Andy sacudió la cabeza.

"No tienes por qué... si lo amas, es algo que no puedes evitar".

"¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?" preguntó Hermione curiosa.

"Bueno... empecé a sospecharlo desde la misma noche en que nos introdujiste... pero mis sospechas se confirmaron durante estos días" contestó tranquilamente.

"Si lo sabías... ¿por qu seguiste con todo?" dijo la joven sin poder evitar la curiosidad. Andy rió sardónicamente y luego le contestó:

"Creo que... trataba de convencerme de que con el tiempo llegarías a mirarme de la misma forma en que lo miras a él, pero creo que eran falsas esperanzas. Además, creo que fue más porque estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que en realidad sí te amaba". Callaron nuevamente por unos instantes antes de que las ansias por respuestas de Hermione prevalecieran sobre ella y se le escapara otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué tratabas de hacerte creer que me amabas?"

"Bueno porque... en realidad no lo sé... sólo... nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú, y no puedo negarte que me gustas mucho Hermione, y para mí tú eres mi prototipo de mujer ideal, de esposa ideal, así que pensé que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, que ya que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta y ella al parecer me quería, debía actuar rápido, porque probablemente se me escaparía esta mujer perfecta y luego no encontraría otra igual. Y en cuanto al aspecto del amor, pensé que tal vez con el tiempo llegaría a amarte..." calló unos instantes sin despegar la vista de sus manos, pero luego agregó algo más, "...debes pensar que soy un tonto".

"Por supuesto que no... a decir verdad, yo también actué durante todos estos meses bajo el mismo predicamento..." Andrew levantó la cabeza mirándola sorprendido, pero ella siguió hablando "...creo que... estaba tan aferrada a la idea de que había encontrado al hombre perfecto que no podía dejarte ir, que si eras tan perfecto mi búsqueda había acabado y tú podrías hacerme feliz... y también trataba de convencerme que con el tiempo llegaría a amarte... pero, ¿sabes algo? Ese viernes, cuando estaba contigo, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste qué me pasaba?" Andrew asintió y ella continuó, "Bien... en realidad estaba pensando sobre todo eso... ese día Harry me había dicho que tenía que decidirme de una vez por todas, por él o por ti, que si me decidía por ti, no lo volvería a ver jamás, para ahorrarnos el dolor a ambos, y estuve meditando qué hacer o no. Me da pena decirte esto...

"No, por favor, continúa" dijo Andy alentándola.

"...eh... siento mucho si te di esperanzas de que nos casaríamos... pero... conozco a Harry desde hace muchos años, lo he conocido por más de la mitad de mi vida... y no podría decirte si lo he amado desde que lo conocí o desde una situación específica, porque en realidad no lo sé... pero sí sé que lo he amado con tanta intensidad, como nunca había amado tanto a algo o a alguien... siempre que pienso en mi futuro, sólo me veo con él, con él y nadie más que él... pero... cuando él se fue en nuestro último año en la escuela, mi corazón se destrozó, y todo ese tiempo que estuvo lejos de mí me sentí tan sola y herida... porque no sabía nada de él, y pensé que él no quería saber nada de mí y me había olvidado...

"Sufrí tanto, tanto que cuando él volvió y me dijo que quería algo conmigo más allá de la amistad... lo negué alegando que había sufrido tanto que no quería sufrir más, y que probablemente sufriría más si estaba con él que si estaba contigo, pues como tú eres el hombre perfecto... no me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba sufriendo mucho más estando alejada de él que si hubiera _estado_ con él...

"Entonces ahí me di cuenta Andy, me di cuenta de que esa búsqueda por el ser perfecto es ridícula, porque nosotros como seres imperfectos necesitamos a otro igual de imperfecto a nosotros para que nos llene... y muchas veces estamos ciegos y no vemos que ese ser está ahí bajo nuestras narices... Me di cuenta de que por más perfecto que fueras, y por más tiempo que pasara, jamás llegaría a quererte como lo quiero a él, y me dije a mí misma, no necesito a un ser perfecto, sólo necesito a _Harry_..." Terminó su discurso y se enjugó las lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Andy la miraba con una expresión totalmente distinta, de una forma que ella jamás le había visto a él mirarla; era mucho más profunda más madura, mucho más _humana..._

Estuvieron nuevamente en silencio, ambos admirando al panorama frente a ellos.

Unas cuantas personas caminaban por la orilla del mar, jugueteando con las olas que los alcanzaban y se rompían en sus piernas. Sus lejanas risas alcanzaban a llegar a los oídos de la joven...

Luego de un tiempo, Hermione volteó a verlo y vio que él la miraba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Andy se levantó de su asiento y Hermione le siguió.

"Entonces... supongo que esto es un adiós" repuso incómodamente, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"No... es sólo un hasta luego... no sé si te esté pidiendo mucho con esto pero... me gustaría conservar tu amistad" dijo tímidamente.

"Claro... a mí también me gustaría. Supongo que... debo irme para buscar a ese _Harry _para mí, pero versión femenina claro" dijo en broma y Hermione no pudo evitar reír por su comentario. "Que... te vaya muy bien Hermione... procura ser feliz". Ella le sonrió agradecida y lo abrazó inesperadamente. Él la abrazó también por un tiempo y luego se soltaron. Ella no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan.

Andy le sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas con un rápido movimiento de su dedo.

"Y si ese Potter te hace algo malo... no olvides en avisarme" dijo en tono de hermano mayor y Hermione rió nuevamente.

Se volvieron a abrazar y él se fue hacia la puerta que lo guiaba dentro de la casa. Antes de salir, volteó para ver a Hermione por un momento.

"Busca bien a esa persona... estoy segura de que no tendrás problema en encontrarla... avísame cuando llegues" le dijo ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él se la devolvió con un ligero movimiento de despedida de la mano y volteó nuevamente para entrar a la casa y luego salir por la puerta principal.

_Vaya... es la mejor ruptura que he tenido en mi vida_ pensó Hermione con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa.

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.

Al siguiente día Hermione amaneció con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

No podía evitar el sentirse tan bien luego de que hubiera arreglado todo con Andrew, y ciertamente no había esperado que las cosas salieran tan bien.

Se levantó despacio y fue al baño a ducharse con agua tibia(por orden de Dumbledore) para luego volver a su cuarto a cambiarse y esperar a la enfermera Cole.

"Buenos días señorita Granger" saludó la susodicha a Hermione desde la puerta, entrando a la habitación como siempre con el bolso negro.

"Oh... muy buenos días señora Cole, hoy llegó más temprano de lo normal" contestó ella sonriendo más abiertamente.

"Bueno... es mejor madrugar. Veo que amaneció de muy buen humor... ¿a qué se debe ese cambio?" preguntó la enfermera acercándose a ella y poniendo el bolso en la cama para luego empezar a sacar unos instrumentos extraños.

"Oh... nada en particular... hoy es un bonito día" se limitó a decir ella mirando brevemente por la ventana.

La mujer no insistió más y la examinó en silencio, rutina que seguía todos los días. Cuando hubo terminado, le dio a Hermione todas las pócimas que ella tenía que tomar y luego la acompañó hasta el comedor mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando no vio a Harry desde el comedor por la ventanita de la cocina como lo veía a diario, pero imaginó que estaría terminando de alistarse en su habitación.

Creyó esto hasta que la enfermera Cole le trajera la bandeja a la mesa, y no Harry como era usual.

"Oh... disculpe pero... ¿dónde está Harry?" preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado interesada en su paradero.

"El señor Potter está haciendo unas diligencias en el momento y me pidió que llegara más temprano para auxiliarla con su desayuno" contestó la mujer poniendo todo en la mesa.

"Y... ¿por casualidad sabe que diligencias son?"

"No, el señor Potter es muy reservado en cuanto a sus asuntos personales" repuso la bruja en tono formal. Hermione no le preguntó nada más y comió en silencio. Lo hizo ella sola ya que ya era capaz de hacerlo, sólo dejaba que Harry le diera la comida porque le gustaba estar con él.

Se preguntó por qué no le habría dejado un mensaje contándole que se iba y a dónde iba, pero trató de no preocuparse demasiado.

Se la pasó toda la mañana haciendo una serie de ridículos ejercicios(según su opinión) con la señora Cole para ver cómo seguía, y según la enfermera, estaba progresando notablemente. Aun así de su mente no salió Harry(en realidad, ¿cuándo salía?) y estuvo toda la mañana esperando a su llegada.

Pero no llegó a la hora del almuerzo, y volvió a comer sola, aunque invitó a su enfermera a que comiera con ella en la mesa para darse compañía la una a la otra.

Estaba empezando a sentirse ansiosa, mirando todo el tiempo la puerta principal de la casa esperando por él.

Trató de leer todo tipo de libro, hasta _Una historia de Hogwarts, _pero ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en ello. Se instaló en un mueble de la sala que quedaba situado casi frente a la dirección de la puerta, y esperó todo el tiempo mirando la misma página del libro pero sus sentidos atentos a cualquier sonido proveniente de la entrada principal de su casa.

No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría ni cuando el sol empezó a esconderse lentamente y tiñó su sala de un rojizo-anaranjado.

"No debería leer con tan poca luz, señorita Granger, podría hacer más mal a sus ojos" oyó que una voz femenina le decía y cuando miró a su dueña vio a la enfermera Cole encendiendo el interruptor del lugar, haciendo que se llenara de la luz amarilla.

"Oh... gracias" repuso medio ida. "¿Ya se va?" preguntó cuando vio que la bruja se ponía su abrigo y tomaba el maletín negro que había dejado descansando en el suelo.

"Así es... ya no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, está mejorando bastante bien, y creo que dentro de poco prescindirán de mis servicios. Que tenga una agradable noche, nos vemos mañana" dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

"Sí... hasta mañana" dijo ella con voz medio apagada y una vez que la bruja hubiera cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, Hermione se levantó de la silla y fue a su habitación a refrescarse un poco.

Puso el libro sobre la cama y fue a su baño, quitándose las gafas un momento mientras se echaba un poco de agua en la cara abriendo la llave del lavamanos.

Mientras hacía eso no podía evitar pensar en donde estaría Harry,

_¿Será que se fue y no quiso avisarme? _Pensó con pánico _No, es imposible... además, ustedes ya habían acordado hablar nuevamente y dejarlo todo en claro de una vez por todas _dijo otra voz dentro de su cabeza sonando ligeramente frustrada.

_Tal vez esté molesto conmigo por algo... o tal vez no quiera verme, pero estoy segura de que llegará, _necesito_ hablar con él con urgencia_

Cerró la llave y cuando lo hizo creyó distinguir un ruido fuera de su habitación, y de inmediato pensó que era Harry que había por fin llegado.

Trató de controlar su ansiedad y se puso nuevamente las gafas para luego pasar sus manos sobre su vestido largo para remover arrugas inexistentes en él.

_¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo dejaré esta estúpida costumbre? _Pensó con irritación mientras volvía a realizar la acción inconscientemente y cuando se dio cuenta bufó frustrada.

_Ah... ¿podrías dejar de regañarte por eso? Es sólo una costumbre, agradece que no te muerdes las uñas _dijo esa otra voz que por fin había podido distinguir como la rebelde dentro de ella y que la había convencido durante ese último mes y medio de hacer cosas que jamás pensó que haría. De verdad aquella voz estaba empezando a irritarla, pero en ese momento no se preocupó por ella y salió del baño y luego de su cuarto para mirar por su casa a todos lados. Inmediatamente lo reconoció viéndolo por la ventanita en la cocina y sonrió nerviosa para sí.

Cerró los puños por un momento para tomar fuerzas y se dirigió a la cocina parando justo a la entrada. Harry se encontraba de espaldas a ella lavando los platos y no notó su presencia, o la ignoró porque no volteó a mirarla.

Ella cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y luego volvió a abrirlos, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Harry?" le llamó con voz débil pero lo suficientemente audible para que él la escuchara.

El susodicho dio un salto y volteó como asustado al oír su nombre. Miró a Hermione sorprendido y luego sus ojos bajaron y subieron varias veces por ella hasta que finalmente pararon en su rostro.

Las mejillas de ambos se coloraron.

"¡Hermione! ¿Có-cómo te sientes?" le preguntó luego de un momento de incómodo silencio y se apresuró a ir a su lado. La tomó delicadamente de un brazo y la guió a una de las sillas para luego él sentarse en otra a su lado.

"Supongo que bien" contestó ella sencillamente mirando hacia un lado. Aún podía sentir la mirada de Harry sobre ella.

"Te ves muy bien" oyó que Harry le dijo y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Los envolvió nuevamente un incómodo silencio, y Hermione sintió de pronto unas ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, nunca podría arreglar las cosas entre ella y Harry, y no había nada más que deseara que enmendar la situación.

Levantó la cabeza y finalmente miró a Harry. Éste la miraba fijamente, como si tratara de decirle algo, pero en cuanto ella miró a sus ojos, él volteó la cabeza a otro lado.

"Harry... tenemos que hablar..." dijo ella en voz débil, sintiéndose algo nerviosa, "...eh... acerca de lo que dejamos pendiente el otro día". Él no dijo nada y siguió mirando a otro lado, así que ella se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y prosiguió. "Yo... mira, si estás molesto conmigo por algo entonces dímelo y...

"No estoy molesto..." le cortó Harry firmemente mirándola por fin. "...no tendría por qué estarlo; es más, deberías ser tú la que está molesta conmigo".

Ignorando su último comentario, Hermione volvió a hablar.

"¿Entonces por qué te fuiste sin avisarme? Pensé que no querías verme y así evitarías el que tocáramos el tema del otro día".

"No, no fue por eso... por supuesto que me encanta verte... es sólo que necesitaba hacer unas vueltas" dijo incómodamente.

"Bien... entonces me gustaría saber si lo que dijiste el otro día fue verdad o lo dijiste por decirlo..." lo miró de reojo para ver su reacción, y vio como él sacudía la cabeza ligeramente.

"Lo dije por decirlo... fui bastante tonto, pensaba que si te decía todas esas cosas horribles tú terminarías odiándome y te alejarías de m" repuso con tranquilidad. Ella ya sabía todo esto, pero quería oírlo de él para asegurarse de que aún podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué querías que me alejara de ti?"

"Porque... porque no quería estar cerca tuyo".

Ciertamente no esperaba esta respuesta. Sus palabras fueron como un baldado de agua fría. Trató de no verse muy afectada por sus palabras, pero lo único que logró pronunciar fue un ligero ¡Oh! y mirar a sus manos.

"¡No, espera! No creas que lo dije porque no quisiera estar contigo, es decir, no quería estar contigo pero _tenía_ que evitarte, quiero decir, lo que quiero decir es..." gritó frustrado cuando no encontró la forma de decirle lo que quería decirle. Hermione aún miraba a sus manos sintiendo una tristeza invadiéndola, cuando una mano de Harry se posó sobre las suyas y la sacó de su ensimismamiento. No pudo evitarlo pero levantó la cara para verle de inmediato. Confusión era lo único que podía ver en sus ojos, y se notaba que él trataba de entenderse a sí mismo, para hacerle entender a ella.

"Mira... lo que quiero decir es... la otra noche fue... ni siquiera encuentro las palabras para describir lo que fue para mi... lo que significó para mi... jamás... jamás me había sentido como me sentí esa noche, y fue como si... no,_ fue_ la primera vez que hice el amor con alguien".

"Harry, pero si tú ya habías estado con otras mujeres...

"Sé que estuve con otras mujeres, pero aquello sólo fue... no sé, podría decirse que fue sólo sexo casual, sólo lo hacía porque necesitaba calor humano y no por alguna otra cosa, pero nunca había hecho el amor con alguien, hasta que estuve contigo..." calló un instante y la miró de la misma forma que la había mirado aquella noche. Sus ojos destilaban tanto amor que Hermione se sentía abrumada bajo esa mirada, y no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera dirigido sólo a ella. Le miró sin saber si tenía que decir algo o hacer algo, pero luego él siguió hablando.

"Hermione yo... nunca había experimentado este sentimiento. Tú sabes cómo crecí, con que _clase_ de personas crecí... cuando conocí el mundo mágico conocí todo aquello que nunca me habían dado... y cuando era feliz, había algo que arruinaba mi felicidad. Voldemort maldijo mi vida, cada que encontraba algo meritorio de alegría, él aparecía y lo arruinaba todo. Así que simplemente aprendí a alejarme de todo aquello que me satisficiera en lo más mínimo, me refiero en lo personal, porque en lo fisiológico era algo que necesitaba... pero en fin... Lo había logrado a las mil maravillas, y todo iba bien hasta que te volví a ver..." calló de nuevo y miró a otro lado, respiró profundamente y luego volvió a hablar.

"Ese fue el motivo por el que no te escribí... aunque ya hubiera acabado con Voldemort, me acostumbré a no darme ninguna satisfacción personal, me acostumbré a no ser feliz... sabía que si te hablaba, que si me comunicaba contigo, arruinarías eso, porque tú eres la única persona que me hace verdaderamente feliz. Fui egoísta, y lo lamento, pero dentro de mí sabía, o tal vez por la costumbre por Voldemort, pensaba que si era feliz, algo muy malo pasaría después, algo terrible que me arrebatara eso, como si estuviera condenado a no sentir alegría en mi vida y si la sintiera tendría que ser castigado.

"Por eso no te escribí más, por eso no deseaba verte, porque sabía que tú dañarías todos mis planes, acabarías con la poca fuerza que había logrado construir para evitar ser feliz a toda costa, y tuve razón en ello.

"No planeaba verte cuando volví a Inglaterra, ciertamente no planeaba llegar precisamente un día antes de tu cumpleaños, pero creo que inconscientemente lo hice, porque _necesitaba _verte tanto, estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo me estaba volviendo loco, y por eso volví, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

"Cuando te vi en casa de Ron, supe que estaba condenado a ser feliz, porque tú influyes en mí de una forma que nadie más puede, y sabía que porque iba a ser feliz, me estaba condenando también a la miseria.

"Ese día... ese día reviví todo lo que había sentido antes cuando estaba contigo, y no deseaba que te fueras, quería que te quedaras a mi lado, pero no quería, porque sabía que algo malo pasaría después... Siempre le pedía a Ron que contestara las cartas que nos mandabas, y que te mandara saludos, y siempre le pedía que no me dejara acercarme a ti por nada del mundo, que nunca nos dejara solos, pero el muy idiota lo olvidaba a veces y nos dejó solos en varias oportunidades..." Hermione rió levemente ante su comentario y Harry sonrió también, pero luego su expresión se enserió y continuó. "...y un día él simplemente me dejó solo en casa, y sin saber en qué ocupar mi tiempo, se me ocurrió visitarte... fue un gran error, porque sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero tal era mi urgencia de verte, que no me importó y me vine aquí, rogando que me apareciera entero a tu casa". Paró nuevamente y se levantó de la silla, caminando hasta el lavaplatos frente al cual había una ventana que daba a unas palmeras que se mecían lentamente con el viento.

Luego de un tiempo de silencio siguió hablando, pero se quedó mirando a la ventana como si allí estuviera Hermione.

"...entre más pasaba el tiempo, más me enamoraba de ti, o me daba cuenta de que había estado enamorado de ti, o simplemente me _volví _a enamorar de ti, llámalo como quieras, pero el hecho es que... de tanto verte, de saber que sólo había una pared de distancia entre nosotros... yo... apenas si podía controlarme y... cuando me dijiste que te casarías con otro, sentí que perdía la cabeza..." paró un momento y caminó hacia Hermione, arrodillándose frente a ella y tomándole de ambas manos, besando cada una, "...ya te había perdido una vez por mi negligencia, no podía permitir perderte nuevamente... implicase lo que implicase... no me importaba si sería infeliz luego, lo único que me importaba eras tú y demostrarte cuán feliz podías ser conmigo". Calló finalmente y enterró su cara en las piernas de Hermione, y luego de un momento ella sintió la tela de su vestido humedecerse y entonces supo que Harry estaba llorando.

Se le contrajo el corazón y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza gentilmente, y luego volvió a oír su voz resquebrajada.

"Cuando te desmayaste... me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me di cuenta de que podías estar muerta, y todo por mi culpa, porque fui egoísta y sólo pensé en cuánto te necesitaba en ese momento sin parar a reflexionar sobre cómo estaba poniendo en peligro tu vida. Cuando te vi cerrar los ojos... te pusiste de inmediato pálida y fría, y temí lo peor... pero aun así logré componerme y de inmediato contacté a Dumbledore para que viniera a verte. Te vestí rápidamente y te abrigué con todo lo que encontré, rogando porque volvieras a tener la misma temperatura corporal, pero seguías fría como un hielo.

"Pensé que morirías..." levantó la cabeza un momento y le miró a los ojos con preocupación, "...pero Dumbledore logró mantenerte. Te mantuvo conectada al atril junto a ti con esa energía sintética para que recuperaras algo de temperatura, y para que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara nuevamente a ella y empezara a producirla por sí mismo... pero estabas tan débil que no se podía, y cada día era un martirio verte postrada en esa cama como si nunca fueras a volver a abrir los ojos...

"Sabía que era mi culpa, y sabía que cuando te levantaras tenía que alejarte de mí, porque lo único para lo que soy bueno es para ocasionar problemas y para poner en peligro las vidas de las personas que amo..."

"Eso no es cierto Harry..." le interrumpió Hermione con voz suave "...tú no ocasionas todo el tiempo en problemas, y no es tu culpa si la vida de las personas corre peligro... tienes que entender que hay cosas más allá de tu control, que por más que quieras mantenerlas bajo tu cuidado, no es posible hacerlo. La vida es algo tan efímero... nunca sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí en la tierra, y aunque sea nuestra propia vida, no podemos tener el control total sobre ella... y si no podemos manejar nuestra propia vida totalmente, ¿cómo esperas tú manejar las de los demás?

"Comprende que no siempre es por ti que la gente corre peligro. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que tal vez las personas _quieran_ poner sus vidas en peligro, así sea por ti o por cualquier otra cosa?" paró un momento y le limpió delicadamente las lágrimas de los ojos, "Tú siempre estás ahí dispuesto a sacrificarte por los demás... lo demás también están dispuestos a sacrificarse por ti...

"Pero eso es precisamente lo que yo trato de evitar" le interrumpió Harry con voz preocupada.

"Lo _sé _Harry..." dijo Hermione con voz aburrida "...y eso es precisamente lo que tienes que dejar de hacer. Si tú puedes sacrificarte por los demás, los demás pueden hacer lo mismo por ti, y eso es algo que tú no has querido entender... No puedes imponer lo que tú crees a los demás, ni mucho menos hacerlos actuar de acuerdo a lo que tú pienses que esté bien o mal... así es la vida, así son las personas, hay simplemente cosas más allá de nosotros que no podemos controlar, y la voluntad ajena es una de ellas. Con alejar a la gente que te quiere no haces más que herirte a ti mismo y herirlas a ellas, y eso es peor a que si puedes brindarles un poco de alegría por el simple hecho de estar ahí con ellas... deja de empujar a la gente que te ama, porque por más cosas absurdas que hagas, siempre te amarán... _yo siempre te amar_".

Harry enterró su cabeza una vez más en las piernas de Hermione y lloró por largo rato ahí. Ella también derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero trató de que Harry no lo notara para no hacerlo sentir peor.

Cuando él por fin levantó la cabeza, el sol se había escondido por completo y en la hermosa noche estrellada brillaba la luna menguante.

El mar se movía un poco más que durante el día, por lo que al romper a la orilla producía mucha más espuma que de costumbre.

El viento era agradable y entraba por la ventana revolviendo el cabello de Hermione.

Pero ella miraba a Harry con amor, como si fuera un pequeño niño perdido al que estuviera reconfortando.

"Entonces... es tú decisión... ¿de veras deseas alejarte de mí, o prefieres darnos una oportunidad?" preguntó ella con sutileza.

"¿Pero si pasa algo malo?" preguntó él con voz de niño asustado.

"Bueno... ten por seguro que pasará, porque la vida no es perfecta y siempre hay tiempos oscuros, pero también los hay buenos... y la mejor forma de afrontar lo malo es estando juntos, porque así seremos más fuertes" repuso ella con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió el gesto y luego bajó una mano hasta un bolsillo de su pantalón, del cual extrajo una ligera bolsita azul oscura y se la mostró a Hermione.

"Esta era mi diligencia" dijo mirando a la bolsa y luego la empezó a abrir lentamente, para luego sacar un anillo de oro blanco totalmente liso.

A Hermione se le escapó un ligero ruido de sorpresa al ver que Harry tomaba su mano izquierda y le ponía el anillo en el dedo corazón.

"Harry..." dijo ella sin saber qué más decir. Él le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en la mano antes de mirarla a los ojos nuevamente.

"Sé que todavía no quieres casarte, porque primero quieres ordenar tu vida en los otros aspectos..." empezó a decir con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, "...pero quiero que lo tomes ahora, como una respuesta a tu pregunta... escojo la segunda opción..." Hermione rió cuando dijo esto pero lo siguió mirando a los ojos, y luego ella se arrodilló también en el suelo para quedar a su misma altura.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó con la voz quebrada.

"Por supuesto... además, no es todos los días que encuentras a tu heroína pidiéndote que tengas una relación amorosa con ella" dijo con una risa y Hermione arqueó una ceja.

"¿Soy tu heroína?" dijo tratando de no reír.

"Sí... me has salvado tantas veces como yo a ti" contestó ganando otra carcajada de Hermione, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria y ella siguió su ejemplo "...puede que para el mundo mágico yo sea el héroe, pero en mi mundo, tú eres mi héroe, o heroína para mejor decir".

Ella no sabía si era en broma o en serio, pero no pudo evitar el sentirse tocada hasta el corazón por ello. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada más dulce.

"¿Hasta cuando lo seré?" preguntó tratando de que sonara en broma pero unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y cayeron a sus manos que sostenían las de Harry.

"Por lo que a mí respecta, siempre lo serás..." contestó él antes de darle un ligero beso que sellara lo que dijo.

"Te amo tanto..." no pudo evitar decir Hermione, más lágrimas cayendo.

En cualquier otra situación todo esto le hubiera parecido muy cursi, pero le estaba sucediendo a ella y era real, y no podía evitar el dejar que esa parte cursi de ella aflorara en el momento.

"Yo también te amo... y estaremos juntos siempre que sintamos lo mismo el uno por el otro... es una promesa".

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.

Muchas veces nos quejamos de la vida, nos sentimos tan apaleados que llegamos a odiarla y a desear no sentir, que es lo mismo que no querer vivir.

Como todas las otras cosas, siempre hay que tener paciencia, porque el truco está en aprender a manejar todas las situaciones difíciles que se nos imponen, y así lograr vencer los obstáculos.

No hay gracia en una vida fácil, sin problemas, sin asuntos que nos den de vez en cuando un dolor de cabeza, porque eso no es vida, porque así no aprendemos nada, y así las cosas no valen nada.

Cuando aprendemos de nuestros errores, cuando afrontamos una circunstancia difícil, tal vez no lo veamos en el momento, pero estamos ganando una valiosa lección que nos servirá para el futuro, y que nos hará crecer como personas.

Yo sufrí por mucho tiempo, pero siempre tuve un poco de alegría en unas cosas, pequeñas claro está, pero eso es lo que hace de la vida lo que es, eso es lo que _es _la vida. O al menos para mí lo es, porque el sólo hecho de levantarme junto a él, o que preparemos el desayuno juntos, o que construyamos una castillo de arena en la playa para que luego las olas lo derrumben, es lo que me hace feliz; son esos pequeños detalles los que me hacen apreciar la vida, y aferrarme a ella con firmeza... aunque claro está que también me afierro a ella por Harry, que de una forma u otra es mi vida.

Supongo que... hay algo de cierto en aquel dicho, después de la tormenta viene la calma, porque después de tanto sufrimiento, puedo sonreír realmente sin que me duela el corazón. Aunque claro está que deberían agregar que de vez en cuando habrá torbellinos, porque no siempre todo es calma. Pero aun así, la gracia está en sobrevivir a los torbellinos, y en mi caso, no hay mejor forma de superarlos junto a la persona que amo; por ahora, no pido más.

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.

**N/A: **Ah, por fin terminé!!!!! ¿Les gustó? ¿Demasiadas florecitas y cositas bonitas? Bueno, ya sé que me quedó muy... no sé, digamos que mundo de Burbuja la de las chicas superpoderosas, pero quería que tuvieran algo de descanso luego de tanto sufrimiento, hasta hice sufrir a la pobre Hermione en el último capitulo, jajaja, pero bueno.

Siento tanto si me demoré mucho, pero, ¿saben algo? Cuando me puse un día frente al computador a escribir este capitulo, tenía la mente en blanco, y me acordé que mi cabeza no había aún imaginado el capitulo final de la historia, jeje, :S ... así que escribí e imaginé cientos de finales para la historia, y al final me decidí por este porque sí... ya no lo voy a cambiar, además, había estado tentada de matar a Hermione al final... esperen, esperen, ¡no se alebresten! Ya vieron que no murió, y no lo hice porque sabía que si la mataba, ustedes me matarían luego (:S) así que la dejé vivita y recuperándose, jaja. Y si Harry fue un poco malo con ella, bueno, ahí expliqué por qué lo fue, y además, entiéndanlo porque también porecito, todo lo que toca lo rompe, ajajaja, no mentira, pobre... en fin...

Decidí terminar la historia desde el punto de vista de Hermione, como había escrito en un principio. No sé, me pareció que debía terminarla como la empecé, y era como Hermione hablando, ya haciendo una conclusión de este largo proceso y capitulo de su vida, así que espero que no les haya parecido muy cursi y que haya llenado sus expectativas y que no los haya defraudado mucho.

Muchas gracias a: **Cidonya, Monik, Rosana, VeGaLoNe, AngelinaB, Ichan, Celeste Potter, Angelyanu, Valery Ryddle, nidia, Zeisse, pgranger, lolo, Polly, KARITO, Claudia Black, hera, SuMundusita, Sakura Potter, Hermione Potter Adams, E. Oracle, marla, cristalgirl, S. Lily Potter, piolina palmera, bbpotter, vaneZa, ariel, victoria y Arabella-G-Potter-Black**(lamento mucho si no te puse, la verdad pongo a la gente cuando me llegan los alertas a mi correo xo en serio que tú no estabas, si no, no te hubiera omitido, lo siento)**.**

De veras que gracias a ustedes y a todos los que me escribieron en los otros capitulos xo no me escribieron en el último... la verdad me dio pereza buscar en cada capitulo, jeje, lo siento, xo duré mucho escribiendo este capitulo xo mi musa decidió irse de vacaciones(aprovechando que ya es junio) sin terminar la historia, y me tocó a mí solita... y pues ya les dije, duré todo este tiempo que no puse el capitulo escribiéndolo... así que espero que sí les haya gustado, porque si no, que depresión...

Mi libro favorito es el quinto, después de muchos meses después de haberlo leído y después de mucha meditación, llegué a esa conclusión, me pareció magnífico

Y gracias x lo de la próxima Rowling, == jajaja, la verdad es que no creo que tampoco pudiera llegar a ser la próxima, jajaja, vaya que estoy apenada...

Y para **Zeisse, **no hay problema, sólo déjame tu mail y yo con mucho gusto te lo mandaré, pero siempre y cuando no lo pongas en otra página o algo así, lo siento, tenía que decirlo, creo que esa es una de las razones x la que muchos escritores no quieren q' otras personas tengan sus fics, xo a mi la verdad no me afecta, siempre y cuando no lo publiquen ni nada que se le parezca, espero que entiendas y no creas que soy una odiosa, :)

Y pues ya eso es todo, dejo de escribir tan largas notas de autora(el público piensa: gracias al cielo) y les agradezco en serio por todo el apoyo que me dieron por esta historia, de veras que sus reviews fueron lo que me hicieron seguir, y les agradezco de todo corazón por las cosas que me dijeron... no tengo más fics, este es el único, y no sé cuando vuelva a escribir, por ahora quiero tomar un descanso de esto... pero tal vez ponga algo que escribí cuando comencé este fic, cuando escribí el primer capitulo, que no está terminado ni tengo idea de qué será, pero sí es un H/Hr por supuesto... así que adiós...

D

E

J

E

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.

.·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·. .·´·.


End file.
